Triple Threat Reformed
by Super Shadowsonic
Summary: (Sequel to MBZ) It's been 8 months since Ness saw his friends Ninten and Lucas and he misses them greatly. But just because they're apart doesn't mean trouble isn't far behind. Ness must unite his two new brothers in arms in order to fight off a new invasion of Starmen. But what is it that the Starmen want with Lucas? What dark secrets await? Can the Triple Threat Team be reformed?
1. Introduction to Choas

**Triple Threat Reformed Prologue**

**Onett**

The city of Onett rest in peace and quiet as it was a mid summer day where the sun was out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. No problems, no issues, and no worries. People were walking through the streets minding their own business. Some were running trying to get somewhere in a hurry, but most of the people were happily going about their day. Farther from the city was a forest. The forest wasn't deep and truthfully can't be called a forest since a few people live there so it's not the wilderness. That is where we will start this story. There was a boy sitting down on the grass leaning against the trunk of a tree taking a nap. His chest rises and falls at a steady rhythm. Next to him was a girl in a pink dress, blonde hair that goes to her shoulders, and a red bow in her hair. She sits and watches the boy sleep. Another boy is there leaning on the tree on left side of the boy also with his eyes closed. He has on a green school uniform with glasses and has blonde hair. He isn't asleep but he was enjoying the sun hit his face through the branches of the trees. A nice breeze blew by giving a nice soothing feeling. The boy looks up with one eye open to look in the tree. Another boy sat on a branch with one leg on the branch and the other dangling. He had on a white robe like a karate uniform with a black sash around his waist. He had a ponytail that was smacked dap in the back of his head. He was looking into the sky. The boy with the red cape finally started to wake up and gained the attention of all three.

"So how was your nap?" Paula asked.

"Good just like how these past few months have been"

"Hard to believe it was only 8 months ago huh"

"Yeah and I'd have to say that was an exciting battle even though we weren't really that helpful," Jeff spoke.

"I wouldn't sell you guys short you were helpful for where I needed you"

"But I just can't get over it you having an evil twin" Jeff said

"He wasn't evil per say he was just fed up," Poo said adding his thoughts.

"How you come to that ludachris conclusion?"

"He wanted to prove that he could be someone that he really wasn't in the end Ness proved that. The reason we haven't seen him for a while is probably because he's trying to find himself and follow his own path. I'm filling to wet he will appear when he does find out what he wants and surely come to show you what he's learned." Poo started to hear snickering. He looked down at them.

"What?"

"I think the saying goes I'm willing to bet"

"Oh my misshape,"

"It's my mistake"

"How can that be?"

"Uh never mind and you could very well be right," Ness said.

"Worried?" Jeff asked.

"In a way yes and another way no I guess I'll know when I see him again,"

"Yeah…I wonder how those other two guys are doing and their friends," Paula suddenly said. Ness seemed to sit up hearing this. He was still sad that he had to say goodbye to his friends. The feeling of being separated from your friends by not only space, but time to. He missed them and felt worried. He was so far away from his friends that if they were in trouble he would have absolutely no idea how to help. He didn't like to worry, but he didn't worry for no reason though. Lately he's been having these strange feelings. It kind of felt like the PK Trinity connection he had with them. It felt like one end was crying out for help. This raised a red flap in his head.

"I'm sure their fine after all those two were just as powerful as Ness," Jeff said. This still did not ease Ness. Separately they were powerful but had weaknesses that the other person could make up for. This could be exploited because it doesn't matter how powerful someone is they can't be invincible.

"I hope you guys are right, and that they are alright," Ness said finally.

"You seem worried Ness," Poo said. He was always good at detecting these things.

"A little, but I'm sure it might just be my imagination running away with me, at least I hope so,"

(The Past: Podunk)

Computer chips and metal went flying everywhere. Ninten was fighting his way through a hoard of Starmen. Starman are robots that look like an astronaut. The only difference is they aren't human or carry real human emotion. There gray all over, the have a black visor, and their hands are tentacles. He was using his PK Power technique to make quick work of them. He jumped toward another Starman then punched it in the chest sending them flying into a whole crowd of them. Ninten saw another one coming from behind. He performed a back flip then slammed his right foot on its head slamming the robot's head flat. He spun around then kicked that same Starman with his left foot in its side. It was sent into another Starman. The Starmen started to fight back as well sending out powerful narrow beams out their tentacles for arms.

"PK Blast!" Ninten sent out a giant blue ball of PSI energy into the remaining Starman. When he was done he stopped to catch his breath. "That's the third attack this week…and its only Monday. I haven't seen these guys for a while, but why now all of a sudden and why here?"

"You will stand aside human," came a robotic voice behind Ninten. He turned to see a dozen of golden Starmen.

"You guys don't scare me I was able to take down a whole Dragon,"

The Golden Starmen let their tentacles dangle by their side. They straightened out and then a gold aura surrounded them. "Then again a Dragon is a much easier target to hit," The all charged at Ninten at the same time. "Fine then have it your way PK Power Beta"

Ninten's energy barrier grew thicker and released a lot more energy. He raised his hand. "PK Starbeam," he said. A giant blue flash filled the area and destroyed all of the golden Starmen in one shot. Ninten then relaxed. "NINTEN!" exclaimed a voice. He turned to see his friends Ana, Loid, and Teddy who was visiting. "Hey guys so how did your end go?"

"Well, thank you," Ana said with a bit of hostility. Ninten looked confused.

"She just cleaned her hair and now it's a mess," Loid clarified. Ninten nodded with an eyebrow raised.

"Man Ninten I thought you were out your mind when you told us to take care of the South side of the city and you would take all the sides of the city," Teddy said.

"Ninten has grown very powerful maybe so powerful that he could defeat Giegue the old fashioned way," Loid said.

"Yeah thanks, but this is strange what could they possible be after here?"

"You humans could never understand," came a voice. Ninten turned on his heels to see a strange figure before him.

"Your not a Starman,"

"Very observant," He balled his fist tight then sent it right into the side of Ninten's head. Ninten was taken totally by surprise by this new foe. Ninten went flying into a car then bounced off over it and into a window. "That should buy us some time, but our target is not here we must search the other timelines," he said pressing a button on his arm then a glow appeared around him.

Ninten jumped out the window toward the figure. "You think I can't take a punch huh well hate to say it buddy but your going no where," Ninten latched onto the being. The being struggled to get Ninten off but he wouldn't budge. To make matters worse Ninten's friends also latched onto him. The struggle continued, when suddenly the light around the being became so bright it was blinding and they disappeared.

(The Future: Tazmill Village)

Claus was running through the house heading toward the door. He threw it open then ran outside. "Darn it I can't believe I let him out of my sight for a second," He said running toward the village. The Village was much more advance then the one they had originally and it was much bigger thanks to the help of Dr. Andounuts. Claus ran to the village just to see some parts of it on fire. He would deal with the flames when he stopped the fire starter. Kumatora was lying on the ground and next to her was Duster. Claus ran to them to check on them. "You guys okay?"

"Do we look okay!?" Kumatora responded.

"We'll live just keep going you have to stop him before he destroys everything," Duster said pointing. Claus nodded then ran off in that direction. For the past two months this has been happening and personally he was growing quite weary of it. He knew a more permanent solution to this problem, but his heart could never go through with it. Although sooner or later that option will no longer be in his hands. He then saw who he was looking for and the cause of all this.

"LUCAS!" Claus called to his twin. Lucas turned his head to him with narrowed red eyes also with a dark glare. Lucas then turned completely around.

"Lucas stop this now you have to get a hold of yourself before it's too late and you really hurt someone,"

"Who cares about that I just want to see some bodies," Lucas gathered two red orbs around his hands. Lucas put his hands together over his head. "PK Strike,"

Lucas brought his hand down in a swift motion sending out a beam like a sword beam. Claus jumped out the way at the last second, but was caught in the explosion. He was thrown to the ground. Lucas jumped up then used his PK Pierce attack. Claus turned onto his left side then his right then left again then started to roll to the right until he hopped up onto his feet. The attack came again, but Claus turned his body to the right avoiding it. He put his hand on it then sent a powerful shock all the way back to Lucas who cried out in pain. Lucas moved the blade out of Claus's grip then slashed Claus with the end of it. It had hit him in the stomach. The slash wasn't too deep though so Claus could manage. Lucas came back down to the ground then started to power up. "Oh no if he gets into his PK Power form then there wont be anyone able to stop him,"

He needed to act quickly before it was too late. So he had to use his biggest attack. He crossed his arms then gathered energy. He was surrounded by white energy. "PK Love," The explosion of power completely threw off Lucas as he was sent flying back. He was spinning through the air until he slammed into a building. He cracked the surface slightly. Claus ran over to him. Lucas looked up with eyes returning to normal. He looked to the left, then the right then back to Claus. "I'm so sorry," he said before he blacked out. "Me too," Claus responded. He turned to take care of the flames then he would take Lucas home, and face another outrage from the public. "Why is all of this happening?"


	2. Roller Coaster Reunions I

**Triple Threat Reformed part 1**

"**Roller Coaster Reunions part 1,"**

(Tazmill Village)

Lucas went flying through the air then through a tree. He slammed into the side of huge rock formation. Lucas fell to the ground. He has multiple cuts on his arms and face, he's bruised all over his body, and looks filthy. He was struggling to hold himself up his whole body shaking in the process. The amount of pain was indescribable. Someone then started to walk towards him calmly. Lucas still struggled to keep his body above the ground, but he couldn't get any higher then a foot. The person kept walking then finally coming to a stop right in front of him. He folded his arms.

"That it?"

"…" Lucas eyes looked empty as he looked at the person. Then he finally collapsed.

"Guess so," the person said turning.

(Onett)

Ness and his friends were walking through the streets of Onett. They decided to take a walk and see what they could do. Nothing has happened so far though. Ness was humming that song again. He must be in a good mood or he could be sad there would only be two reasons he's thinking of the song. He's either happy or sad.

"You okay Ness?" Paula asked. Ness snapped out his thoughts for a moment.

"Huh oh yeah I'm…" he started to say. A part of him suddenly felt very uneasy. He felt…pain and whole lot of it. He didn't like this feeling. Even though he himself isn't in pain he can feel someone is. He really wanted to take this walk to get his head out the clouds. The more time that goes by the more he's into it. Ninten's signal was popping on and off. He couldn't tell what that meant. Lucas was where all the pain and resent came from. What could be happening to him that has got him this way? He really wishes he could do something, but he can't travel through time. The only thing he can do is try, and think positive and hope that their okay.

"Ness?" Jeff said waving his hand in his face.

"Huh?" he hadn't realized that he stopped walking. His friends looked very worried.

"You seem a little distracted," Jeff said.

"I'm just a little too deep in thought, I just need something to take my mind of things,"

"Well lucky you we just found something,"

"What would that be?" he asked. Paula came over then showed him the flyer. It had giant red letters "T" "O" "F".

"That stands for Theme park of the Future!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Really so what's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal they've got some of the most advance technology over there. Its so futuristic that you don't even walk anywhere,"

"Sounds pretty lazy to me," Poo said.

"That's the future!" Jeff exclaimed. Maybe this is just what Ness needed.

"Okay lets go to this theme park then. Where is it?" His friends looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"What?"

"You practically live right next door to it Ness I can see it all the way from Twoson. It's just outside of Onett around giant step. You must really be sad about your friends if you didn't even come out to notice it,"

"How did you know…" he began to ask.

"Come on Ness I think I would know you pretty well by now," she said. He blushed slightly.

"Uh I guess I'll get us to giant step then we can get into the park,"

Ness used his PK Warp to get everyone to giant step.

"Wow Ness, you really are getting stronger. You couldn't teleport this far before with your PK Warp," Jeff said.

"Yeah, but lets just get to this theme park,"

"What's so great about this Theme park?"

"Oh yeah your not from around. Well theme parks are places where tons of people go to ride rides. Some rides are fun and some are terrifying but fun once you get off," Paula explained.

"So it's basically where people go to have fun?" he surmised.

"Basically," she responded.

Ness and his friends made it to the theme park in a couple of minutes. He had to admit even in his slump there was no way he couldn't see this. Didn't make sense. He hasn't heard anything about this place even from his wanna-go-everywhere sister. The fact he never heard of this place and that it's so close to a sensitive spot makes him want to be on guard. The park must of went an entire mile. The loops in the roller coaster, and the lines were wow! As soon as people some them they were instantly moved to the front and didn't even have to pay. It's awesome to be famous sometimes. Ness, Paula, and Jeff were a little jealous that Poo could turn it off anytime he wanted too by going home. Dalaama is an isolated place so the outside world doesn't even know it exist.

They all looked around then decided to spilt into two groups. Jeff and Poo didn't bother to hear how they were splitting up they just left Ness and Paula. Guess they already saw it coming. You don't exactly need to be psychic to know. So Ness and Paula went their own way. They got on one called the Stomach tour. It was like a guide through your intestines. It was gross and interesting all at the same time. Then there was one called the Apollo. It was a rocket, as in an actual rocket on tracks. It was fun and exciting. It even felt like zero gravity going at that speed. It was really a fun time, but Ness's senses kept telling him all isn't well. Paula called him paranoid, but he wasn't convinced so easily. He glanced at one kid with a balloon to see he was giving him a dark glare. When he turned to him he saw it was a warm smile.

"I know I didn't imagine that," he thought. Paula came back then pulled him to find another ride. He took quick glances at everyone around them. They were all looking at them. They weren't just looking, but staring. It was like a wave. The people they past stopped looking, but the people in front started. They were in perfect sync. Ness's suspicious radar was going off full blast now. He assumed something would happen to him since Ninten and Lucas seem to be experiencing some problems. He didn't think his peace would last long.

"Oh lets go on that one, no that one, oh which one…I know we can ride all of them lets go," Paula said about to pull harder. Ness pulled her to stop making her jerk back. Truthfully he was much stronger then her. She was struggling a little to pull him and he wasn't even resisting.

"Hold on this isn't right,"

"What do you mean?"

"Go find Poo and Jeff then meet me back here. You are big enough to go off on your own right?"

"Remember who your talking to boy. You just better save a few for us," she said then ran off. Ness turned to the crowd. Now he was surrounded and with no help. He didn't know exactly how to address everyone at the same time, so he just activated his PK Power. His energy barrier glowed a red crimson.

All the people responded like he hoped they would. They all fell back then started to gather behind one another. They started to fizzle until they revealed themselves to be Starman.

"A pack of Starman! But I thought we took care of you guys when we took care of Giygas,"

"You only lifted a weight of our shoulders,"

"What are…?" Ness couldn't finish as the Starmen opened fire literally. They started shooting out rapid PK Fire Gamma level. These Starmen are strong no doubt, but Ness was far beyond them now. He dodged them precise movements. He performed a one hand spring forward then after that performed a chain of somersaults through the fire. Ness was able to get through the heart of the attack then made it to the attackers.

"PK Boom," Ness called. He gained an insane amount of speed that created a sonic boom. Ness then smashed through all the robots creating a huge mess, but he still wasn't done. He came to a skidding halt. A starman came from the sky trying to slam its feet on him Ness performed a back flip avoiding the attack. Then the Starman stretched its arms in a stabbing motion. Ness leaped forward over the arms. The performed a spin kick into the sides of the arms shattering them. He reached back in his backpack then pulled out his bat. Then he spun around once then knocked it head clean off.

Ness turned then put his bat in his left hand then raised his right. "PK Energy Ball!" a quick burst of energy shot out his hand destroying more Starmen. Using his super strength he threw his bat high into the air. Then started to play an air guitar. He used his PSI to form a bright red guitar made of pure PSI energy. "PK Rockin," He strummed note after note destroying bot after bot.

"PK Rockin Burst!" He converted the guitar into and energy ball then unleashed a mighty blast destroying the vast majority. Now he could simply have fun. He dashed toward a Staman. He jumped over it then landed on its back. Another Starman tried to stab Ness, but he jumped making it pierce the other Starman. Ness delivered a roundhouse to its head, then followed through by grabbing another's head. He sent a burst of power through his hand then the head shattered. A Starman came from behind him. Ness reached up and caught his bat then turned to hit the Starman in the stomach so hard it broke in half.

"Anybody else?" Ness asked. He got his answer when he saw a glow from a fun house. One of them must be still operational and is trying to escape. He ran over to the fun house.

"Weird a fun house would be in a theme park," Ness commented as he walked through the mirrors. Some mirrors made him look fat beyond reason, skinny as a toothpick, and his head blown up. That kind of scared him since his head was already quite large. He kept walking looking for the last Starman that could be in here. He kept walking trying to keep his guard up. He kept walking past mirrors, until he thought he saw something. He stopped. Then walked backwards.

"Oh, just another mirror," he thought. This mirror was a little strange though. While the others just over exaggerated his body this one simple had him with different clothes. He found himself inspecting the mirror closely. The mirror following what he was doing. He waved his hand and it did the same. He chuckled, but he heard a second chuckle as well. He turned around in a flash, positioned to fight. However he saw no one. Then he turned back to the mirror the mirror still falling. He eyes started to narrow as did the mirror. Something wasn't right here.

He scratched his head as did the mirror. Suddenly the mirror sneezed.

"Bless you," Ness said. It was just second nature for him to do that. "Wait a sec…I didn't sneeze,"

Ness jumped back then glared at the so-called mirror. The other Ness just flinched.

"Oh man I thought there was something up with that mirror," he said. He prepared to fight. Wait his voice. Ness dropped his guard instantly.

"N…" he couldn't finish as the other Ness ran up to him to punch in the face. Ness was sent flying back through the mirrors and out the fun house. Luckily he still had his PK Power move active so it didn't cause too much damage.

"But boy, did that hurt," he said rubbing his head. The other Ness came charging out with a blue aura. Only one person has that power.

"W-wait hold on a sec," Ness stammered out as he jumped back just in time to avoid another attack. The other Ness punched the ground from Ness was a second ago. It broke the concrete.

"You're…Ninten right?" He hoped it wasn't some trick. The other Ness looked offended.

"Of course I am, and I'm about to break you!" he said. He threw a kick aimed at Ness's head. Luckily Ness ducked in time. Ness could hear the wind of that attack. He could of took his head clean off. Ninten's back was now facing Ness, so Ness took this chance. Ninten however picked up his other foot, kicking backward, and slammed it into Ness's chest as he came forward. Ness flew back a few feet then hit the ground clutching his chest. He coughed as he tried to catch his breath.

"I (coughs) forgot how strong he is," Ness knew he had to use what he had over Ninten in order to win.

"PK Starbeam!" Ness gasped as he saw the attack coming towards him. He warped away at the last second. Ninten felt satisfied that is until Ness came out of nowhere and socked him right in his face from his right.

"This really isn't the best way to greet those you haven't seen in a while ya know," Ness said still rubbing his chest. He might of broke a rib.

"What are you talking about?" Ninten said jumping up coming back for him. Times like these he wished Ninten wasn't so darn strong. Ninten ran toward Ness with his blue aura blazing. He threw punch after punch, but Ness kept avoiding him. Ninten tried to knee him in the gut but Ness caught his knee then bounced off his chest. He then performed a roundhouse right into Ninten's jaw. Ninten hit the ground but he rolled then shot out his PK Starbeam. Ness retaliated with his PK Rockin Burst. The attacks were even in power. The conflicting powers creating an explosion that shook the whole park.

Ness hit the ground then bounced around. He finally landed on his stomach. He started to get up when a foot stomped on his back. He looked up to see Ninten. He forgot that he was so durable. He started to charge his hand.

"Ninten…come on what's wrong with you, don't you remember me?"

"No, now stop talking so I can crush you already," Ninten began to crush Ness's spine.

"Awe mean I just got that fixed," he struggled to say. Remembering what happened to his back 8 months ago. "Fine then if you don't remember me then allow me to remind you,"

Ness gathered all his strength then pushed against Ninten's leg. He started to get higher and higher until he couldn't get any higher. Ness swiftly turned his body with his back on the ground and Ninten's foot slid off his back. Now Ninten was standing over him. Ness flipped forward kicking Ninten in the back. Ninten landed on the ground then Ness grabbed his legs then activated his PK Boom. Ninten was panicking from going so fast. Ness then made a sharp turn throwing Ninten. Ness had build up a lot of speed and now Ninten was traveling even faster without the slightest bit of control. He went flying through the fun house, ticket booth, a few prize shacks, and finally the ground. He started to get up when red light comes flying at him. It slams into him making him bounce off the ground, then it knocked him in another direction. Ness was the red light then! He came and punched Ninten into a hotdog cart.

"Yuck relish," he commented then jumped up. He threw a punch, but was far too slow to keep up.

Ness started to fly at blinding speed around Ninten knocking him senseless. He felt a foot hit his face, then a punch in the gut, then a knee in the chin knocking him higher into the air. Then the Ness came back up then body slammed him right into the ground. This created a crater. Ninten opened his eyes to see the kid that had beat him. He had his bright red shoe on his chest with a frown on his face.

"That should remind you who am, now do you remember?" Ninten could only look at him dumbfounded.

"Y-You…beat me,"

"Not like I haven't done it before,"

"W-Who are you again?"

"Don't you remember me Ninten? Its me Ness," he said removing his foot. "We're friends," he said holding out his hand.

"What, but I don't…"

"Ness!" called Paula. Ness perked up then looked out the crater to see Paula and his friends running towards them, and they had company. It was Ninten's frineds Loid, Ana, and... some other guy.

"Hold on a sec. So what do you say Ninten calm down for few minutes and lets talk and catch up,"

Ninten juggled the thought in his mind. Something inside of him was telling him to trust him. He reached up and took Ness's hand. Ness was smiling ear to ear. He didn't expect Ness to be so happy. He pulled him off the ground and apologized for being so ruff.

"Your pretty tuff Ness. I'm sorry that I can't remember you, but maybe it could be a good thing,"

"Well so far you seem to be the same as I remember you, except you have a bit more brain power and an ego,"

"I have an ego what about you! Think your so tuff just cause you beat me,"

"Beat you more then once ya know,"

"Well I gave you a smack down,"

"That's because I was holding back,"

"Liar you were freaking out,"

"Why you're not that tuff ya know. My little sister could take you,"

"Sounds like you need a good beat down right now,"

"Bring it!"

They both continued to yell at each for a few more minutes.

"Something's never change," muttered Paula. Elsewhere inside the park.

"Sir, their in position," said a gray Starman to a gold one.

"Good now unleash onto them their doom," he said. The grey starman nodded then blorbed into a rollercoaster.

Suddenly the whole park started to move, and the ground began to shake.

"Uh guys what is that?" Paula asked nervously.

"An earthquake?" Jeff guessed.

"It's never just something normal," Poo said.

The park began to pile up onto each other, joints began join with one another, and was forming some kind of creature. The rides began to form a smooth surface as everything just fused together. All eight of the figthers all looked in shock at what was in front of the. A giant two headed snake. It stuck its tongue out just like how a snake would. Everyone shook off there fear and shock to strike a battle position. The snake then let out a robotic roar, but everyone stood their ground ready for the new enemy.


	3. Roller Coaster Reunions II

**Triple Threat Reformed part 2**

"**Roller Coaster Reunions" part 2**

The Giant metal Snake hissed at them again. They all stood ready for whatever attack it had in mind. Both heads opened there mouths and unleashed a stream of fire. Immediately they all scattered, and ran back trying to get some distance from the beast.

"Leave it to me," Ninten said. He activated his PK Power then shot up into the air.

"Hey Ninten hold on, what about a plan?" Ness called.

"There he goes again," Ana sighed.

"What's with Ninten he seems to have a bit more attitude then usual?" Ness asked.

"Ninten has suddenly gained this will to do everything by himself. He started doing this a couple of months ago. He excluded us from his life, but not just us his family too. We all are really worried for him, but he just blows us off," Ana explained.

"We tried helping him, or tried to talk with him, but he usually ends up getting really hostile," Loid said.

"Is that so?" Ness said with his arms crossed.

"Well like it or not we have to help him," Jeff said.

"Be my guest, but I would rather help him from down here," Ana said.

"Well I'll take the direct approach then," Ness said.

"Be careful Ness not just of that snake thing, but Ninten too. He might just harm you as well," Loid warned.

"Please, I've been able to take what Ninten could dish out all the time," Ness was getting ready to fly off when Paula stopped him.

"So, what's the plan for the rest of us?" She asked.

Ness just stared at her. "Uh hey tech heads think you can help me out," Ness said referring to Jeff and Loid.

They both put on their thinking face. The looked at the snake while Ninten battles it. The snake was actually cobra like. It had pulled out the fins on its head like a real cobra as well.

"You think…" Loid started.

"Maybe…" Jeff responded.

"Ninten could…"

"Then Ness…"

"That's it!" the both exclaimed.

"I may be psychic guys, but I can't pick up on geek telepathy," Ness said.

They both ignored his comment. "The Cobra robot is made of the whole theme park all joined together right?" Jeff said.

They all nodded.

"Then with that in mind something must be connecting it all,"

"Okay I got it," Ness said. Without another word he flew off. "PK Boom!" he exclaimed. He went charging for the neck on the left of the beast since Ninten had it distracted. Ness was charging with his fist extended. He slammed into the neck, but the result wasn't what he was hoping for. Ness was frozen there for a moment. Then a spine tingling sensation traveled from the top of his hand through his whole body.

"OOOWWWIIIE!" Ness exclaimed. He shook his hand wildly to ease the pain. "What the heck is this thing made of!?" Ness was too preoccupied to notice the second head coming from behind.

"Ness watch your back!" Poo yelled.

Ness turned. He was still shell shocked from the impact to move that he flinched. Suddenly Ninten came in between him and the head.

"PK Release!" he exclaimed. Suddenly his entire silhouette got an out layer of blue. He pulled his left leg back then slammed it into the beast mouth. The force was so incredible that the other head went flying with it. The body followed of course. It went rolling around on the empty tents, and food carts.

"Whoa…that's new," Ness gaped.

"Don't get in the way. I would have used that move to finish it, but I had to save you. (Glares back at him) Next time I'll let it eat you," with those words he flew back into battle.

Ness began to float back down. Ninten really could handle this himself. Ness came back down dispersing his energy.

"Now you know how we feel," Ana said.

"It puts us at ease that he can handle himself, but it makes us feel bad that he could use us but doesn't need to," Loid said looking down. Ness looked at his friends. He finally understood their position of not being needed.

"…New plan. I was trying this the wrong way. Well all need to work together here,"

"How? Without that technique you and Ninten have, we're pretty useless," Poo said.

"No, your not, non of you are. We're all friends, and being a friend means helping them out, weather they want it or not,"

They all smiled.

"I like the way you think kid," said a much older kid with shades. This was the first time he spoke.

"Thanks uhh who are you?"

"Names Teddy," he said.

"He's with us," Ana said. Ness nodded.

"Okay everyone here's what I need you guys to do…"

Ninten was trying his best to fight off the two heads, but he was quickly beginning to lose ground. Both Cobra heads struck lightning fast. Although he was quick he was barley able to dodge a few blows. Both heads push out at the same. Ninten charged forward to meet its attack. However it separated leaving Ninten in the middle. Both heads slammed together with Ninten in between. When the heads spaced out Ninten started to fall toward the ground. One the heads opened its mouth to eat him. Luckily a red light came flying by and grabbed him before the head slammed its mouth on him. Ninten started to come to his senses to see Ness had grabbed his wrist.

"I told you to stay out of the way!"

"Your welcome, and yes I'm doing well," Ness responded.

Ninten jerked his arm away. "Listen, Ness I don't want you in my way,"

"Good then lets all work together then,"

"All?"

"Don't worry about it, besides your too much a slowpoke to get this done anyway,"

"Excuse me,"

"I mean if your so tuff this shouldn't be a problem right,"

"Its because I had to save your sorry butt,"

"Really I thought it was because your too weak, I've seen girl scouts hit harder then you,"

Ninten growled at Ness with teeth mashed.

'I think that should be enough but one more for good measure,' Ness thought. "Oh and Ninten maybe you should calm down you get so excited every time you look at Ana,"

"What you say!" Ninten yelled throwing insanely fast punch. It left a blue trail behind it. Lucky Ness was ready, and was quick enough to dodge. He then flew off.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" Ninten yelled after him. He also flew off after Ness.

Ness looked back to see Ninten hot on his tail. "I better be careful in this state Ninten could kill me," Ness muttered.

Ness flew towards the two-headed cobra. Both heads reacted to him. They both snapped at him wildly, however since Ness was much faster than Ninten he had an easier time. Ness flew to the left, then right. He flipped forward in midair, then rolled to his left. He noticed a narrow laser beam hit the cobra on the left. It hit right where the neck met the body. Ness smiled. He looked back to see Ninten smash right through the heads. Ness flew down to where the laser hit. He pulled his eye then stuck out his tongue. Ninten growled viciously then shot out an extremely powerful PK Starbeam. Ness moved at the last moment. The neck was expunged. Ness then flew up smiling. Ninten suddenly came in a grabbed his collar.

"Alright punk time for you to lose some teeth," Ninten said pulling back his fist.

"Ninten hold on look at the cobra,"

Ninten glanced at it. Something caught his attention, and then turned to it. He was awe struck.

"Did I do that?" he asked letting Ness go.

"With a little point in the right direction," Ness said.

Ninten looked at him.

"Guys watch out its regenerating!" Loid called. Ness and Ninten look to see the two-headed cobra was coming back together.

"Uh oh. Poo get ready!" Ness called to the ground.

"Who?" Ninten said a little grossed out.

"Never mind lets move," Ness said grabbing Ninten's wrist. He took a straight nosedive for the cobra.

"H-Hey what are you doing?" Ninten exclaimed. He didn't like going this fast.

"Trust me, and follow my lead," Ness said giving him a thumbs up.

Ninten blinked for a moment. 'Ness…I have met him before,' Ninten nodded then tightened his grip on Ness's wrist.

"GO!" Ness yelled.

Ness and Ninten started to fly in a circle with their arms linked. Both were glowing their respective colors. The red energy and blue energy began to merge with each other. They were moving in a buzz saw like fashion. Pretty soon Ness and Ninten were complete blurs. They slammed in between the cobra's neck. They started to tear through it completely destroying it down the middle. They kept going until they made it to the end. They began to slow down.

"Whoa that was wild!" Ninten exclaimed.

"We better move," Ness said pulling Ninten.

"PK STARSTORM!" Poo yelled from the ground. Stars began to rain onto the leftovers of the robotic snake.

"Whew that was some show," Ness said.

"Yeah, but glad that's over," Ninten said.

They both began to descend to the ground to rejoin the others.

"Great job you guys," Ness said.

"I'm still confused at what happened," Ninten said scratching his head.

"Well if you stayed behind to make a plan with us you wouldn't be so lost. We had to trick you in order for you to help us, help you," Paula said.

"Yeah, Ness came up with a plan that had us all help. Jeff and I needed to find the best point to target that thing. Ness was supposed to distract it while you hit that point hard…" Loid started.

"But I realized you wouldn't go for it," Ness interrupted.

"So, you got on my nerves to get me to help," Ninten said.

"Yep,"

"Once we realized the thing could regenerate we had to act fast. Ness had you two hit hard at the weakest point. While we dispatched with whatever's left. Poo took care of that though himself," Jeff said.

"So, your name is really Poo?" Ninten asked.

"Don't you remember me?" he asked.

Ninten shook his head. "I don't remember any of you save for my four friends over there. But, I know I've met at least Ness before,"

"Glad he knows something," Ness said patting him on the back.

"We should go somewhere else so we can talk about this," Jeff said.

"I know just the place allow me, PK Warp!" Ness said. Suddenly they all disappeared then reappeared in front of a pizza parlor.

"Ahh Mach Pizza,"

"Ness! How are we going talk and eat at the same time?" Jeff exclaimed.

"Hey after that battle I'm starving, besides not like we don't have some down time relax," Ness said walking in.

"He's always in a hurry to do things," Paula said. Everyone else followed after. Ness went up to the counter. He ordered two pieces. On with only cheese the other with sausage, pepperoni, mushrooms, and pineapples. Then he sat down at a very large booth for a very large group. In order it was Ness on the outside then Ninten, Ana, Paula, Jeff, Loid, Poo, and Teddy on the other end.

"Okay where should we start?" Ness asked.

"I'll explain," Loid started "Ya see back in our time period there have been random Starman attacks, and even more have been spotted. They never seem to have goal, or a simple incline to provoke them. They just run rampant on a whim. My theory is that they only fight when there is a threat, or when someone interferes i.e. Ninten. I highly doubt whatever their up to is peaceful reasons,"

"But, that's just a guess," Ana finished.

"I had to tangle with a few myself," Teddy said throwing in his two cents.

"Another thing is that they've also gotten stronger. I have too, but they've advanced far beyond what I'm used to," Ninten added.

"They've come non stop, and they even had the courage to go crazy in my town,"

"We conveniently were going to visit Ninten when we heard all the commotion," Loid said. Ness got up to get the pizza.

"But, how did you all get here?" Ness asked coming back with the pizza.

"When we were fighting the ones in Podunk one Starman appeared, but this one was…different,"

"Dwifret?" Ness asked with a mouthful of pizza. His three friends rolled their eyes as they calmly ate a slice themselves.

"Yeah, he was bulkier then the others and he was black, but I can't really remember all the details. However he was stronger then the others…a lot stronger," Ninten said.

"Ninten had latched onto him while he was messing with his arms. We did the same and ended up here at that amusement park," Loid said taking a slice, albeit awkwardly, but no one took note of it.

Ninten started to stare at the pizza Ness had. Ness caught him.

"You can have one if ya want,"

"Although I wouldn't recommend it Ness has some weird taste in some foods," Paula said taking a normal cheese slice. Only Ness was eating out the box with loads of toppings.

Ninten thought for a moment then took a slice from Ness's box. He took a bite then, chewed, and then swallowed.

"Wow…that's good!" Ninten took another bite of the pizza. Everyone except Ness stared at him gaping.

"Oh yeah I forgot what Ninten was to Ness," Jeff said.

"Oh, that makes sense now," Poo said. Ninten looked at them.

"What are you talking about?" He asked about to bite into his pizza.

"Well you and Ness are initially the same person. Ness is a reincarnation of you, and you are Ness's former self vice versa," Poo said.

Ninten immediately stopped in mid bite. He then slowly put the pizza down. "…What,"

"Uh yeah I'm you and your me basically," Ness said taking another slice. Ness didn't notice that Ninten was having trouble believing this. "Oh yeah, you don't remember well it'll all come back to you eventually…" Ness froze. Ninten jumped slightly.

"What is it Ness?" Poo asked sensing tension in Ness.

"It's Lucas's signal…it's fading again," Ness said sadly. His voice was filled with worry. Ninten found it odd for him to be using this different tone.

"Again?" Jeff asked. Ness nodded.

"Wait, I'm new to all this what's going here?" Teddy asked.

"Okay I'll explain," Poo explain. "Eight months ago a evil had been unleashed onto the very fabric of time. This tyrant had touched the lives of three people Ness, Ninten, and Lucas. This tyrant used us their friends to attack them. They saved us, but at the price of Ness's freedom. We soon learn that the one behind all the pain, suffering, and the hate came from Ness. To be more precise an evil part of Ness's heart. This being called itself Nefarious. He was powerful beyond reason, and vicious to boot. Eventually he was defeated, and all the evil he did came undone,"

"And that's the short version," Jeff said.

"So this Lucas kid is as powerful as Ness and Ninten?" Teddy asked.

"Yes, and he is a very good friend. Before Ninten, Lucas, and I separated we used a move called PK Trinity. It was omega level, and was powerful enough that we could sense each other through time,"

"How is that possible?"

"I figured it out. It's actually a psychic wavelength that travels around the globe forward and backward around the planet. The wavelength moves so fast that it travels through the time stream from which way it's going simple," Jeff said.

"Heh yeah simple," Ninten said scratching his head.

"So this connection alerts you about the others?" Ana asked. Ness nodded. "Do you feel anything Ninten?" she said turning to him.

"Kind of, but I can't remember what exactly," he responded.

"So back on topic you said you sensed Lucas's connection fading?" Loid said. Again, Ness nods.

"But, it's not the first time either. He's being fading a while now. But, the weird thing is he fades then comes back the same, and another thing is the fading periods get longer and longer. It's really got me worried, and to top it off I can feel his PSI getting stronger," Ness said.

"Sounds quite serious," Paula said.

"But, why didn't you say anything sooner Ness?" Poo asked.

"Well, everything's been so great these past months, and I didn't want to drag you guys down with worries," Ness said.

"Well that's pretty thoughtless of you. Lucas is our friend too," Paula said. Ness started to look and feel even worse. That's when Ninten put a hand on his shoulder. Ness looked at him. Ninten's friends were star struck.

"We'll help him okay just snap out of this funk," Ninten said. For some reason he preferred him happy and annoying. Ness flashed a slight smile.

"One problem how do we plan on traveling through time?" Ana asked.

"Yeah, I doubt that guy will be around to give us another lift?" Teddy said.

"Well, maybe my dad can help, but it's a stretch," Jeff said. They all nodded. They got out the booth then went outside the pizza parlor. Suddenly Poo's eyes narrowed then he stopped. Paula is the first one to notice.

"Something wrong Poo?" she asked.

He responded by giving Ness and Ninten a PSI shove. This knocked them both to the ground. Before anyone could question his actions rapid laser fire hit the ground kicking up smoke. Ness and Ninten were separated from the others. Ness and Ninten got up to look for their attackers. Suddenly two gold Starman appeared behind them. They grabbed them both, and before they could power up they disappeared. Finally the smoked cleared for the others. They looked to see Ness and Ninten were gone.

"Where did they go?" Teddy asked. They looked to Poo who just shrugged.

"I sensed an attack coming aimed at them," he said.

"Hurry and follow me to my ship. We may be able to get some help from my dad," Jeff said dashing off the others close behind.

(Somewhere else)

Suddenly a vortex appeared with a loud bang. Two beings fell out on the other. Both groaned.

"That was a wild ride," Ness said.

"Will you get off," Ninten complained. Ness got up and helped Ninten up.

"Where are we?" Ninten asked.

"Don't know exactly, but I'm sure I've seen this place," Ness said.

"Ness? Ninten?" came a voice from behind them. They both turned to see a boy. He had on a stripped shirt like theirs, but his was yellow and teal. Shorts like theirs also, blue shoes with long white socks, and a swirl of dirty blonde hair.

"Lucas? No wait…Claus!" Ness exclaimed running up to the boy. They exchanged a handshake though Claus's shake was a little too strong. Ness forgot about his semi robotic arm.

"It's good to see you guys!" Claus exclaimed.

"You…too," Ninten said unsure.

"Oh, Ninten this is Lucas's twin brother Claus," Ness said. Claus gave him a look.

"Ness, stop playing around Ninten knows me,"

"Actually his memories are now the ones that are a little messed up,"

"You're kidding me," Claus said a little annoyed.

"I wish, but it shouldn't be that tuff since he's still the same he just doesn't remember what happened eight months ago,"

"I see. Kind of weird that our is synced,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the same amount of time has passed for us as well,"

"I guess I never really thought of that, well how you and Lucas been,"

Claus gave a heavy sigh.

"Not good?" Ness asked.

Claus shook his head. "Come on in," Claus said. Ness and Ninten had landed on his front yard.

'Odd that we landed here of all places,' Ness thought.

They went into the house to Flint resting at the table.

"Hey dad look who's here," Claus said. Flint jolted up, but calmed down slightly a bit in disappointment.

"Hey kids Ness and Ninten was it?"

They both nod. "Good to see you again," Ness said. Ninten merely nodded.

"Where's Lucas?" Ness asked getting to the point. Both Claus and Flint let out a heavy sigh.

"Something wrong?" Ninten asked.

"We wish we knew the answer to that question," Claus said.

"We've been all over the place, but couldn't find him," Flint said.

"That's why your so beat huh, but when was the last time you saw him?" Ness asked.

"This morning," Claus said taking a seat. He motioned for Ness and Ninten to also sit. They both did.

Ninten glanced out the window. "But, it's almost sunset,"

"We know," Flint said.

"What in the world is going on?" Ness asked. Before they could answer there was a knock at the door. It was very heavy and excited.

"Whoever is knocking really wants your attention," Ninten commented.

Claus stood up then walked towards the door. "Hello…oh my gosh," Claus was shocked.

"Claus could ya help me urg he's getting really heavy," said Fuel. He was carrying Lucas with Lucas's arm around his neck. Lucas was unconscious at the moment. His entire body was covered in cuts and bruises. His clothes were covered with dirt, and pieces of wood. His normally straight blonde hair was messy and flat. Claus getting over his shock and took the other side of Lucas to help Fuel. They brought him over to the couch and sat him down softly. Ness, Flint, and even Ninten came over worry on their faces.

"What's going on Claus? What happened to Lucas?" Ness said. Fuel took a seat to rest for a moment. Everyone else followed his lead. Claus looked his brother over. He clenched his eyes shut then turned back to Ness opening his eyes again.

"Okay, I'll explain…" Claus started.


	4. Roller Coaster Reunions III

**Triple Threat Reformed part 3**

"**Roller Coaster Reunions" part 3**

Claus sighed. "Let me explain from the beginning,"

"Please do," Ness said.

"Ya see a couple of months back Lucas began to act strangely,"

"Strange how?" Ness asked.

"He started leaving in middle of the night before anyone could wake up, and then coming back just before we went to bed. I actually remember a time when he did do something like that a long time ago (refering to Haunting Memories). It started slow. First he did it once a week, then twice, then four times, and then finally the whole week. We barley saw Lucas. We tried to follow him and see where he goes, but he makes sure that no one can follow him. Not even I could keep up with him. Sometimes he comes back injured or weak. We think that because of this he may be unable to sneak away, but he proves us wrong. I even tried disabling his PSI while he was asleep one time. As soon as I went to another room I felt his PSI rise and overpower my lock on his power. When I got into the other room he was in he had already left. Kinda eerie,"

"Whoa that is heavy. But, what's with this sudden change in his PSI. When did he get so strong?" Ness asked.

Claus shrugged his shoulders. "I have absolutely no idea. I used to think he goes out to train all day what with the injuries he has. I assumed his attacks might've gotten out of control. I offered to go with him, but he literally ignored me. Another time when I was a bit more aggressive, he just said no. He sounded pretty angry to. However, things just got worse after that. When my dad and I heard a whole bunch screams coming from town we went to investigate. But, we found…" he trailed off.

"What'd ya find?" Ninten asked. He hated being left in suspense.

"…Lucas was terrorizing the village," Claus finished.

Ness jaw dropped. He looked at Flint and Fuel to see their faces were sad as well. Ninten only had a raised eyebrow.

"Guess this kid isn't as sweet and innocent as we thought," Ninten said with a chuckle. Ness glared daggers at him. Ninten merely rolled his eyes, but he didn't say anything.

"I just wish we knew something, but Lucas leaves us totally in the dark. Even Duster and Kumatora don't have a clue of what's going on. We've all tried to figure it out, but Lucas has made it literally impossible," Claus said sadly.

Ness quickly recovered from his shock. "Now that we're here I'm sure we can help figure out what's going on. You say you couldn't keep up with him, but there's no way he could outrun me," Ness said smirking. Claus smiled a little.

"I'm sure I could help in 'persuading' him to tell us what he knows," Ninten said. Ness sighs at this.

"Hopefully it won't get that far," Claus said with a sweat drop. Suddenly they heard a low moan. They all looked to see Lucas was starting to wake up. He opened his eyes to see everyone staring down at him.

He sat up and rubbed his head. He looked around at the group of people around him. He went from Claus, Flint, Fuel (who was still resting) and then Ness and Ninten. He took a double take at the doubles.

"No way…" he muttered. His face lit up. Being the affectionate person he is he hugged both his friends. Ness smiled, while Ninten only looked confused.

'This kid destroyed half a village' he thought. Lucas let go to face his friends.

"You should sit down Lucas your still really beat up," Flint advised.

"I'm fine," he turns back to Ness and Ninten. "It's really good to see you guys again. Although I'm sure Claus told you about everything that's been happening. I know you both must be worried, but don't I'll sort everything out,"

Ness shook his head. "That's not good enough for me. I want to help you,"

"Truth be told I don't even remember you," Ninten said.

"Hmmm, oh well, then that means I only have to convince you Ness," Lucas said. Ness and everyone there was surprised Lucas wasn't even fazed by that. As if he knew already.

"Lucas, there's something going on. I want to help. This is obviously to big for you to handle," Ness said.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Lucas said.

"What?"

"I know you sensed how much stronger I've become,"

"Also heard about that split personality,"

"Minor hiccup, I'll get that under control soon enough,"

"Soon enough isn't soon enough!"

"I don't want your help and I don't need it! Why don't you go get a handle on your other!" Lucas glared. For a split second his eyes turned red.

Ness froze up when he heard this. The whole room suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"What?" Ness asked.

"Your other you know the one that got away a while back,"

"Nefarious…is here?"

Lucas nods.

"So, this is where he's been hiding out," Ness said.

"Nefarious is that guy who's Ness, but isn't Ness right?" Fuel asked.

"Yeah," Claus said.

"So, he did this to you?" Ninten asked. He didn't know who Nefarious was.

"…Yeah," he said it as if he had to think about it. "You guys should probably go find him instead,"

"Hmmm…wait hold the phone you're trying to change the subject," Ness thought for a moment 'More then one way to skin a cat'. "Fine, have it your way. Ninten, Claus, and I will go find Nefarious. You get some rest here,"

The whole room looked at him skeptically, even Lucas. "Really?" Lucas asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You've made it clear you don't want to be bothered I can take a hint. Besides, your injured not much you can do. How about we head out now you guys,"

"Okay," Ninten said. He was tired of sitting around.

"Uh okay…" Claus trailed off a bit. All three went to the door. Fuel decided that he should head home and went with them. They all exited the house.

"What was that Ness!? You basically let him go!" Claus yelled while they were walking away from the house.

"Chill out Claus. Since, Nefarious is around it really shouldn't be too hard to find him. Once we got him I'm sure he'll tell us something. Just be prepared to fight though," Ness advised.

They walked through the village to see so much destruction. Buildings were torn apart, the ground torn up, flowers died, windows shatter, and some buildings either caved in or fell over. Ness and Ninten gaped at the devastation.

"Lucas did this?" Ness asked.

"Yeah," Fuel said.

"Crazy," Ninten said referring to the damage.

Ness closed his eyes then tried to tune out all that he saw to try and sense where Nefarious was. Since Nefarious was a part of Ness it wasn't that hard to find his energy signature. He turned to Fuel.

"You wanna come along?"

"Well…I want to know what's going on to so yeah,"

Ness nods. "Alright brace yourself," He crossed his arms then closed his eyes. The ground around all four of them began to glow. "PK…Warp!" They instantly disappeared. As they left someone ran through quickly without being seen.

They suddenly appear in a clearing in the woods. Ness opened his eyes. "He should be around here somewhere," Ness said. They all turn their heads seeing if they can find someone. Ness glanced off to the side to see someone standing high on top of a path on a mountain. The path was pretty far down from the forest area maybe a twenty-meter drop. Without a word he ran off toward the figure. He noticed it was indeed Nefarious. He looked like he made some sort of motion to someone, but Ness didn't see whom.

"Well, well, well look who it is," Ness said. Nefarious turned to look down at him.

"My, I never thought you'd come all this way just to see me. I feel special,"

The others had caught up to him. "Oh and you brought company," Nefarious said.

"He even sounds like him," Ninten gaped as did Fuel.

Nefarious did look the same as Ness just with a different look. He had dark blue shorts, with a black and red striped shirt, black shoes and socks, a black version of Ness's hat turned backwards, a sleeveless thin black jacket, and finally red sunglasses with black lens.

Nefarious pushed his shades up a bit. "Still I can't help but wonder why you would come all this way for little ol' me," Nefarious said.

"It wasn't exactly a planned trip, well actually it was, but I didn't come to find you. I came to help Lucas,"

"Help Lucas? HA! More power to ya. In case you hadn't heard that kids dangerous now. Heck I think he's worse then me,"

"No one is worse then you!" Claus growled stepping forward. Ness put his hand in front of him to make him stop.

"Can you stop being aggravating for one second and tell us what's going on," Ness said.

"You don't know?" Nefarious asked.

"Obviously then we wouldn't be asking you," Ninten said.

"By now I'm sure you've noticed that the Starmen have suddenly started appearing," Nefarious said ignoring Ninten's comment, but taking note of it.

"Well yeah, but what do they have to do with anything?" Ness asked.

"Everything you fool. Starmen are very intelligent. They wouldn't be here unless there was a big gain,"

"Lucas has something to do with that?" Claus asked.

"I believe Lucas is that big gain. Why, I have absolutely no idea,"

"How do you know what you know now?" Ness asked suspiciously. He knew Nefarious wasn't lying, which is why he wanted to know his involvement.

"That is my secret," Nefarious taunted.

"Errrr stop play these games and just tell us everything you know!" Ninten growled.

"What do I look like a book? You can't open me up that easily,"

"That sounds like a challenge," Ninten said.

"Ninten we didn't come here to fight him," Ness said stepping front of him.

"But, if we want to know everything then we may just have to do that," Ninten said.

"Oooh I'm so scared Ninten wants to beat me up," Nefarious said with false terror.

That was all the provoking Ninten needed. He powered up then jumped up at Nefarious against Ness's protest. Nefarious smiled and jumped down to meet him. Nefarious was much faster and stronger then Ninten expected. Nefarious punched him in the face sending him back down. Nefarious came down to finish the job until Ness pushed him aside.

"We didn't come to fight,"

"Well now you are," Nefarious said.

Nefarious powered up and Ness did the same. In a blur of green and blood red the two powers clashed. They dashed all over the woods. Nefarious got in a good shot that knocked Ness back. Ness swung on a tree branch then jumped back at Nefarious. Nefarious was flying toward him when Ness swiftly came up to him and kicked him to the ground. Nefarious hit the ground then swiftly got up then jumped. Ness landed where he was then immediately went after him.

"You've gotten better," Nefarious commented.

"I try," Ness said. He sent a PK Wave at Nefarious. Nefarious planted his feet on a tree then flipped off it. He slammed his feet on top of Ness's head knocking him to the ground, while he landed on a tree branch.

"But, still not good enough," Nefarious said. Ness got up to continue.

Nefarious looked up then jumped off the tree branch to dodge a beam and lightning attack. He looked back up to see Ninten and Claus running up to him. Ninten came first he swung a mighty punch that Nefarious narrowly dodged.

"PK Hammer!" Ninten yelled. He slammed his fist on the ground shaking up the whole area. Nefarious couldn't keep his balance. Ninten came up to him then kicked him into a tree. He rubbed his side then looked up to see Ninten coming back at him. He warped away just in time to escape a direct hit from his PK Hammer. Nefarious then came down on top of Ninten with his elbow. He kneed him in the side knocking him into a tree. Nefarious ran toward Ninten, but Ninten was up and fired his PK Starbeam. Nefarious quickly jumped up out of the way.

Nefarious appeared right in front Claus's flight path. They collided but both flipped in the air then landed on the ground.

"I want answers," Claus said.

"We all do pal, but whatcha gonna do to get em huh?"

"Beat em out of you for starters. PK Clones," Suddenly two PSI clones burst from Claus. Nefarious was wide eyed.

"Neat trick," Nefarious said.

The Claus clones summoned their PK Whips. Nefarious performed a backflip dodging on aimed for his legs. Another was coming in from the side, so he punched it with his right. Nefarious jumped up then pulled his right hand all the to his left shoulder.

"PK Death Wave!" Nefarious individual fingers began to glow. He waved his hand then five red waves were heading towards the clones. The waves slashed through their wipes and burst right through them. Nefarious landed on the ground, but he was attacked on his right by a PK Love attack.

He was thrown to the ground. He looked back up to see Claus smiling.

"Your not the only one who's gotten better," Claus said. "PK Buster Beta!"

A golden burst of energy shot out both Claus's hands. Nefarious was struck by the attack and thrown into a tree. He fell to the ground in pain. He looked up to see Ness.

"Listen Nefarious this is going to go south for you. I think you should just give up,"

"When have you ever given up in a fight?"

"Never,"

"Then you have your answer," Nefarious said kicking Ness feet from under him.

They both quickly got up. Ness pulled out his bat while Nefarious grabbed a thick branch. They swung both their weapons again and again. It was like fighting a mirror. Both swings came from their respective right and left. They both saw that neither was getting the upper hand. They broke off from each other then dashed off in the same direction. They both ran on foot glaring at each other. Ninten and Claus regrouped.

"Where is he I'm going to knock his block off!" Ninten exclaimed.

"Where'd Fuel go?" Claus said.

"Here," Fuel said behind a tree, which was behind them. "I wanted to stay out of the way,"

"Okay now we try and find where they went," Claus said.

Suddenly, a green and blood red light came flying overhead. When the lights clashed they bounced off each other. They repeated this pattern all over the woods. One clash made both of them bounce off so hard they couldn't charge back right away. Claus and Ninten were finally able to see them, but it was short lived. Ness and Nefarious went right back at it even faster. Ness came in with a powerful punch, Nefarious was about to punch also, but saw his attack wouldn't connect. He blocked Ness's punch with his arm, but with the momentum and Ness's strength he was thrown back by the attack. Nefarious was able to regain his balance by performing a back flip. Ness and Nefarious just stared at each other.

"You have gotten better," Nefarious admitted.

"Thanks, but truth be told you haven't improved that much," Ness said.

"I guess you could say that," Nefarious said being eerily calm.

"Huh. No name calling, harsh remarks, not even a shut up,"

"No, because I've been trying to figure something out. I couldn't possibly do that if I was constantly going rounds with which is why I came here,"

"So, your not running the Pigmask army anymore, and your not hear to create chaos?" Ness asked shocked.

"I allowed the Pigmask Army to disband. And, I've only been living, not creating trouble,"

"So why are you here?"

"Simple. Remember our last battle. When we went one on one. You beat me I can admit that, but what you said really troubled me,"

"What when I said you're a selfish jerk whose death would make the world rejoice,"

"I don't recall you saying that,"

"Oh…well now ya know,"

Nefarious chuckled. "Funny. But, I guess I'll remind you. You said it wouldn't take a whole lot for me to be just like you. Not better or worse, but exactly like you. How am I going to say I'm different when I'm not?"

"I guess there is a problem with that,"

"So, I've been trying to discover my power. You said that I'm as strong as you when you're not holding back. But, are you as strong as me when I'm not holding back?"

Nefarious raised his hands to summon his PSI guitar. Ness knew what was to come.

"You'll find our powers are much more different," Nefarious slammed on the guitar. However, instead a powerful burst of energy coming out an enormous energy sound wave comes out. The wave started tearing apart everything in its path. It even threw Ninten and Claus to the grounds who were behind Nefarious. Fuel barley hanged onto the tree he was behind. Ness went flying since he was in front of the attack. Ness slammed into the ground. He landed on his stomach. He looked up to see Nefarious standing over him with a smile on his face. Ness growls.

"Not as strong as you thought huh. We have the same moves true, but I realized we could use them in two different ways. That's how I'll beat you,"

Ness began to stand up while Nefarious prepared another blast. Suddenly they both heard a scream. They both stopped and looked in the general direction of where it came from.

"HELP!" called a voice.

"Grr that girl gets in trouble at the worst times," Nefarious growled.

"What," Ness said. Nefarious only glanced at him, but he dropped his attack and ran off to the scream. Ninten and Claus quickly came. Claus helped Ness up.

"Where'd he go?" Ninten asked.

"That way towards the scream," Ness said.

"Lets hurry he may be going to hurt someone," Claus said. Knowing that Nefarious was fast Ness grabbed Ninten and Claus's wrist. He activated his PK Power then flew after Nefarious.

They came back to the spot where they first saw Nefarious. "AAAHH!" They looked up

Nefarious was at the bottom running up to the base. When Ness, Ninten, and Claus looked up they saw a little girl. She has on a gray dress, a gray headband, and black hair in a ponytail. In front of her were two golden Starmen. She was backed against the edge of the cliff. The Starmen approached her.

"Come with us willingly and your punishment may be waned,"

"I… AAAAHHHH!" the edge of the cliff gave out. They were shocked to see her fall. They were even more shocked to see Nefarious jump up to…catch her! He caught her bridal style then came back down. He sat her down, surprisingly gently. He gave her one quick look over. But, she didn't notice through his shades.

"Can't you stay out of trouble for five minutes!" Nefarious exclaimed looking down on her.

"Look, in case you forgot I'm being hunted! You left me all alone what'd ya think was going to happen!" She yelled just as loud.

"Still a brat I see," Nefarious said crossing his arms.

"What!"

Nefarious ignored her and looked up to see the Golden Starmen. They both jumped down from the cliff. They landed on the ground very hard shattering a portion.

"Only two Starmen. This should be easy," Ninten said.

"So, these are the Starmen you guys were talking about," Claus said getting ready.

"Their golden Starmen idiots which means it wont be long," Nefarious said forcibly pulling the girl behind him.

"Won't be long for what?" Claus said.

Suddenly a whole pack of gray Starmen came. "Before we're surrounded," Ness said.

"Surrender the girl and your lives may be spared," said the gold Starmen on the left.

"I would, but she doesn't want to leave me alone," Nefarious said.

"We can remedy that for you," the Golden Starmen on the right said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you guys, and Nefarious you better not lose," the girl said.

"Remember who your talking to," Nefarious said taking a fighting stance. He glanced back at Ness, Ninten, and Claus. "You guys take a hike I can handle this myself,"

"Nobody tells me what to do okay not even me," Ness said. He walked forward and took the same battle position as Nefarious only his was a mirrored version. The girl stared at Ness for a moment.

"I said leave!" Nefarious barked.

"Ignore him he's just weirded out that he'll be fighting alongside you," the girl said. Nefarious growled at her. She wasn't the least bit phased. Claus and Ninten took battle position opposite Ness and Nefarious. The girl was in the center.

"Fine have it your way annihilate all of them and capture the girl," The Golden Starmen said. Nefarious pushed the girl away and created a barrier around her.

"You sure you can fight and hold that at the same time?" Ness asked.

"I think you should worry more about yourself,"

"I am Mr. Nice Guy,"

A couple of Starmen charged at them. Ness and Nefarious powered up.

"Let's trash this trash!" Ness said charging forward.

Nefarious gave him a look with his eyes over the shades. He pushed his shades up over his eyes and huffed at Ness.


	5. Roller Coaster Reunions IV

_**Triple Threat Reformed part 4**_

**_"Roller Coaster Reunions," part IV_**

Everyone leaped into battle. Ness and Nefarious took one group, while Claus and Ninten took the other. Since Ness and Nefarious were fast they used their combined speed to trash Starman after Starman. Nefarious leaped up and kicked one in the head. If rode with the kick then turned its whole body making the back of its left arm slam into Nefarious's back. A Starman sent out a roaring fire at him while he was down. He raised his hands and the glowed a dark red.

"PK Dark Laser!"

Two individual laser blast shot out his hands, and through the flames. The laser blast shot through the bot.

"Hey Nefarious watch it!" Ness yelled pulling him out of the way of a falling Starman.

Nefarious instantly withdrew his arm. "Hands off!" He growled. Ness was about to respond when a laser blast caught him in the stomach. He was knocked to the ground. He looked up to see a Starman about to stomp on him. He didn't have time to react. Suddenly, he felt a pull on his right ankle. Then he was yanked out the way. Before he could even see who saved him he was flung in another direction toward another Staman. Ness curled his whole body then performed a somersault right through the chest of the Starman. He landed in a crouched position on the ground behind it. Ness looked ahead to see the gold Starmen.

"Taking out these two should help settle things down," Ness muttered.

He leaped toward on of them then swung a punch, however the Starman he was aiming for was gone. He reappeared above him slamming its elbow on him. Ness instantly tasted dirt. Ness rolled out of the way of a stab attempt. He got back up and charged at it. He threw a barrage of his fastest punches. However, this was in vain since the Starman blocked and dodged each one. Ness tried a powerful kick, but again he missed because the Starman ducked under it. He turned his tentacle into a fist then struck Ness in his left side. Ness went soaring, but Claus flew into the air to catch him.

"You okay?" He asked coming back down.

"Yeah, but dang, I don't remember these things being so tough last time," Ness said rubbing his side.

"Well we can take em,"

"Right!"

Ness looked over to see Nefarious doing fairly well against both the Gold Starmen. Nefarious performed a back flip over a tentacle aiming for his legs. He caught the tentacle of the other then forced his elbow into its visor. It threw him off, but landed on his feet then went right back at em.

'I don't get it. How is he so strong? How can he do all this? Ever since he left me, I've never been the same. My killer instinct is dead,' Ness thought to himself. Ness ran over to try and back up Nefarious. He decided to leave the standard ones to Claus and Ninten. Ninten is used to fighting the standards, and Claus is just newbie at it so he should start small.

Nefarious was knocked back by a laser blast, but Ness grabbed his wrist then pulled him back up. Surprisingly, all Nefarious did was shoot Ness a look. Ness took this as a way of saying 'These guys are tougher then I thought so help me out'.

They both prepared for battle.

Claus and Ninten, though dealing with weaker version, weren't having an easier time. Ninten caught the fist of one then threw it into another. He didn't see another shoot a lightning attack at him from behind. Claus jumped in front of it covering Ninten's back. He took out his new Thunder Sword. With his sword he took in the attack then sent it back out double the strength. The bolt went right through the bot, but two more came to take its place.

"Man, there's no end to them," Claus muttered his back to Ninten's. They both stood back to back.

"Nothing but a workout,"

"To you maybe, these things are so weird. I've never fought anything like em,"

"Then I suggest you stand out of the way then," Ninten said as he activated his 4th D-Slip. He reappeared where Fuel was then disappeared again, minus Claus.

Ninten then reappeared back in the center. "Who's first?"

They all answered the challenge by charging toward him.

"PK Swirl!" Ninten said raising his hand.

A Star appeared in Ninten's hand. It floated into the air. Ninten jumped up then grasped it in his hand as the light flowed through his fingers. He threw it to the ground to create a swirling vortex of destruction and chaos. Not one Starman was left. Ninten landed on the ground. He looked around to check for more, and unfortunately more did join the fray. He sucked his teeth then began to fight again.

Ness and Nefarious were fighting off the two Gold Starmen together flawlessly. Ness cupped his hands then gave Nefarious a boost. He went high into the air. One Starman looked up while the other watched Ness. Ness and Nefarious used PK Boom. Ness hit the one watching Nefarious, and Nefarious hit the one watching Ness. Nefarious wrapped his arms around the head of the Golden Starmen as it hit the ground. He twisted hard enough to rip it right off. Ness slammed his into the side of the cliff then backed off. He landed at Nefarious's side. They both looked to see the Gold Staman burst from the side.

Ness charged his left hand, while Nefarious charged his right. Without either even realizing the pushed their oppositely charged hands together.

"PK Mega Laser!"

A giant red beam shot out both hands, and strangely enough equal in color and power. The laser completely consumed the Golden Starman leaving nothing but scrap behind. Ness and Nefarious blinked for a moment. Their eyes traveled to each other. They both jumped back in shock realizing their faces were touching.

'That was weird…' Nefarious thought.

'I almost for a second there felt like…' Ness unknowingly continuing the thought.

'I was one person…'

'That I was…myself,' Ness finished the thought. They stared for a moment when the sound of an explosion caught their attention. They looked to see Ninten disposing of the last Starman. Nefarious went to the girl to see the barrier still there and strong. He dropped it then motioned for her to follow. She did, but not without a glance back at Ness. She was so busy looking at Ness however that she didn't notice Nefarious stopped. She bumped right into him. She almost fell, but then she got ready to hear a smart remark from Nefarious, but he said nothing. She was shocked by silence. She looked up at him. He glanced at her then at Ness. Nefarious walked over to the head of the Gold Starman he destroyed and picked it up.

"Here try getting someone to take a look at it. I'm not sure what's going on either, but I'm looking into it. That's all I am and will do for you," he said sternly as he tossed it to Ness then walked off. The girl followed close behind.

Ness was bewildered.

However, like his double he didn't know what to say. Ness took a good look at the head he held in his hands. It was undamaged, saved the part where Nefarious 'disconnected' it. He looked over to see Ninten and Claus in a bit of an argument, and Fuel to no avail trying to stop it. Ness walked over, still in his funk.

"How am I going to learn how to fight these things if you take me out the fight!" Claus yelled.

"It's not my problem you don't know how to fight whatever comes at you. You should just go home,"

"Who do you think you are!?" Claus said holding a tight grip on his sword.

Not liking his tone Ninten began to get angry. "I'm the one you should be careful of how you talk to!"

"Guys calm down. What's important is everyone's safe and you beat em," Fuel said trying to bring some calm to them. No such luck. Finally, Ness made it over with the Gold Starman head. Fuel looked at Ness pleadingly.

Ness sighs. "Guys…lets just go okay. We need to get a head exam," At that Ninten and Claus looked at him curiously. "I mean this thing of course. I only know one person who can do it, but I don't know where he is. Claus can you take us to Dr. Andounout's lab?"

Claus gave one nasty look to Ninten then faced Ness. "Sure, but what about Lucas? I thought you said we'd follow him,"

"I know, but this is super important, and we gotta get this checked out while we still can. Besides, Lucas's situation, and the Starmen are connected somehow. If we find out what it is we can help Lucas better. We'll have to track him another day,"

Claus sighs, but nod his head. Ness turns to Fuel. "You still wanna tag along? It's only gonna get rougher,"

"I really want to know what's going on with Lucas. I'll try not to get in the way, and I'll do my best to help when you need it," Fuel responded.

"I think you should just go home," Ninten said.

"Shut up Ninten!" Claus yelled.

"Your pushing your luck pal," Ninten growled.

"Ninten chill! Fuels coming, Claus is taking us to the lab, and YOU are going to shut up for a while!" Ness said finally done with Ninten's attitude. He already wasn't entirely himself, and the last thing he needed was Ninten's sudden change of heart.

Ninten folds his arms and growls. He was clearly outnumbered and outvoted. Ness went over and held out the head for Ninten to take. It was starting to get a little heavy for him. Ninten rolled his eyes. He focused his PSI to activate his strength. Ninten took it from Ness with one hand. Ness gestured Claus to lead. Claus nodded then walks forward.

They began to trudge through the woods. The sun was blaring down through the trees, but it didn't seem to bother them. Claus glanced back at Ness who wasn't really paying attention. The last thing he needed was Ness acting weird too.

"Something bothering you?" Claus asked.

Ness sighs. "I don't know,"

"How's that an answer?"

Ness shrugs.

Claus sighs. "What's going on with you three?"

"I guess eight months can really change a guy,"

"If only it were that simple. The changes are a little too drastic to be normal even for you guys,"

"Ouch,"

"But, at least you can fix it right?"

"No idea Claus. I thought I could, but I feel so…broken,"

"Broken?"

"Yeah, its like I feel…a part of me…isn't there,"

Claus turned all the way to Ness. "You can't be serious,"

"What?"

"Are you telling me you want Nefarious back inside of you," (come on lets be mature. It's not like that)

"I…don't know…he's been a part of me my whole life. Now that he's gone, I've noticed I'm not the same person I used to be,"

"It's taken you eight months to realize this?" Ninten butted in to the conversation. Claus still didn't want to talk to him.

"No…give or take four," At that Ninten, Claus, and Fuel chuckle. "Whatever you guys. I just know a part of me is gone, and I'm going to get it back no matter what," Ness said determined. He felt a little more like himself, but he wasn't even sure anymore.

They walked in silence for a moment. Finally, Claus stopped at a bush.

"Here we are," he said pushing it aside.

It was a lab, with many windmills all over the area. The building sat on a hill with the ocean below. The building itself looked as if it was made from metal. No doubt sturdy enough to hold any explosions from chemicals the Doctor may accidentally mix together. Claus led the way to the front. They didn't even knock as the door automatically slid open to the right.

"Come on in!" Someone from inside called.

They all walked inside. They walked into a big room. Tables were all along to wall holding flasks, and beakers littered all over. On one side of the wall was a giant computer screen. At the bottom of it sat a man in a chair typing on it. He wore a white lab coat, kaki pants, brown shoes, a light blue shirt, with thick glasses. He looked quite tan surprisingly, especially with the amount of time he stays in doors.

"Hey doctor you look…tan,"

"Oh you like it! Well I felt that pale look was out, and since I sit right here on a hill with bright sunlight why not take advantage of it," He cooed.

"That's nice…I suppose," Ness said.

"How did you know we were coming?" Ninten asked.

"Security cameras of course," he responded. "Never can be too safe, especially with those Starmen about again,"

"Speaking of," Ninten said dropping the head on a table. The man almost panicked, but gathered himself when he saw it was just a head.

"Oh my almost gave me a startle,"

"Think you could hack it?" Ness asked.

"Ness the Starmen are a super advance and intelligent race. The knowledge they hold expands the very cosmos. It could take years for any scientist to hack this thing especially a gold Starman since they're the more advance ones. I can't make miracles,"

"So, how long will it take you?"

"Hm about 15-20 minutes,"

"Great so I guess we can just wait around until he's done," Fuel said.

"I really don't feel like doing that. I want to find Lucas and figure out what's going on," Claus said.

"Funny that you should mention your brother. He paid me a visit a while ago,"

"When?" Claus asked excitedly.

"About three days ago. He wanted a map and for me to keep an eye on these strange energy signatures. He told me to inform him of anything,"

"Why am I just now hearing this?"

"Well, ya know stuff comes up," He said as he attached some wires to the Starman head.

Claus gave the Doctor a look.

"Here take a look at this," Dr. Andounouts said tossing a device to Claus.

It was a handheld of some kind. Think interior, and a black screen. It had only one button on it so Claus pushed it. When he did a map showed up, and seven individual places were marked red. Ness, Ninten, and Fuel looked over his shoulder to look as well.

"What am I looking at?" Claus asked.

"The spots of the energy signatures. I'm sure you've noticed something very interesting about it,"

"There're seven of them?" Fuel asked.

"They're really far apart?" Ness asked.

"No, those are the exact locations of the seven needles,"

"The seven needles!" Claus exclaimed.

"Wait, what are these needles again?" Ness asked.

"Seven needles were used seal the Dark Dragon, I know you remember that. It's said that only those with the power of PK Love can pull the needle. Such as Lucas and I. The heart of the person who pulls the needles will be given to the Dragon. So, if the person is bad the dragon will be bad, and vice versa if the person is good," Claus explained.

"Oh yeah right,"

"But, why would these spots have any activity if the needles have been pulled already?" Fuel asked.

"Wait, remember Lucas resealed the dragon so it could fit through the time portal eight months ago," Ness said.

"So, would these needles landed in the same spots?" Ninten asked.

"Probably, as you can see on the map," Dr. Andounouts said. "Also, these spots seem to draw Lucas in. If he goes off, he usually goes to one of these places,"

"See Claus this wasn't a wasted trip. I'm guessing you also got a few eyes on those spots to dontcha doc,"

"Well Ness you know me all to well. The more knowledge I can get the more I will be able to help you guys,"

"Awesome," Ness said.

"I'll go into the footage after I'm done with this thing," the good doctor said.

For the next few minutes Ness, Ninten, Claus, and Fuel sat around talking while the doctor worked his magic. The wait was bearable although tension was still between Claus and Ninten. Ninten almost snapped at Claus just because he looked at him funny. Ness had to sit with Ninten while Fuel sat with Claus.

"Aha!" the doctor exclaimed.

All four kids came running over to see what he found. "Are you in?" Ness asked.

"Yes, and I've found something interesting. It would seem a quote has been saved on its hardrive,"

"And, what's so special about that?" Ninten asked.

"Well let's see…It says 'The ones who once served shall become the masters, and the master will become the servant. The new masters will polish and improve the universe, while the old master will be our slave' interesting,"

"But useless," Ninten said.

"Depends on how you look at it. This could be a hint to what they're planning," Ness said.

"But, that's too farfetched. We don't know anyone who could be this master that they're talking about," Claus said.

"I do remember that Giygas was the master of the Starmen," Ness said.

"Giygas? That sounds like…"

"Their one in the same. Giygas is just a more powerful version,"

"Giygas is long gone though. There isn't any coming back for him," the doctor clarified.

"What else is there?" Fuel asked.

"Hmm oh it seems it's tracking something, and that something is quite fast," Dr. Andounouts said.

"Yeah, really fast," Ness said surprised.

"And it's heading right towards one of those dots," Fuel said pointing.

"That's one of the needles!" Claus exclaimed.

"Okay what we've got so far is Lucas is acting weird. The Starmen might have some connection. The spots where the seven needles are at seem to be acting up, and the fact the Starmen have the spots label solidifies their involvement. Finally, we have something heading toward one of those spots. Did I miss anything?" Ness said.

"That just about sums it up," Dr. Andounouts said.

"Great then lets go see if we can catch whatever that is," Ness said.

"Ness, your fast, but that things got a huge head start, we may not make it on time," Claus said.

"I'll stick around with Andounouts. I want to see what else is in this thing with him, and that way I wont slow you down," Fuel said.

"If that's what you want, but don't worry Claus we'll catch it," Ness said.

"How?"

"With my new PSI Move of course,"

"Really?"

Ness nods as he walks to the door. Ninten and Claus follow giving each other a nasty look. They both got on both sides of Ness.

"Okay hold on _**PK Speedburst!**_"


	6. The Ride Comes To An End

_**Triple Threat Reformed part 5**_

"_**The Ride Ends,"**_

PK Speedburst was a move that was still in development, as in Ness just learned it last week. Fast was an understatement of how they were traveling. However, Ness with all his speeding around all over the place found the ride easy and enjoyable. Plus, his baggage did slow him down enough that he could control which way he was going. Claus and Ninten would disagree about the ride being pleasurable. Claus could barley hold to the very item they needed to use to know which way to go. They traveled in a red burst flashing by the environment. Finally, Ninten had enough of being pulled around. He activated his PK Power technique. He grabbed the arm Ness had him in then was able to get his feet on solid ground. His feet dragged through the dirt, and although it slowed Ness down it wasn't enough for Ness to even notice. So, Ninten decided to put more force into it. He tightened his grip on Ness's arm then jerked back, but instead of stopped he redirected Ness's flight path to the sky. Ness sure noticed that. Ness was caught off guard so badly that he couldn't even recover, but Claus spread his wings then tightened his grip on Ness's wrist. With all his might he was able to cancel out Ness's momentum so they don't travel any farther. Claus then pulled Ness back down to the ground. Ness sighed with relief.

"Whoa what a rush," Claus said rubbing his head.

Ness stomped over to Ninten. "What was that huh! You couldn't of told me to stop or what!"

"I tried talking, heck I was screaming my head off!" Ninten yelled back.

"There was a better way of doing that!"

"I could've punched you in the face that was an option, it still is!"

"I wouldn't recommend it though cause it could end with you getting your butt kicked!"

"I would love to see you try!"

"Then you're gonna be disappointed because I wouldn't even have to!"

At that both of them activated their respective PK Power technique. They both glowed their respective color. Ness crimson red, and Ninten navy blue. They began growling at each other getting closer and closer to the breaking point. Claus stared. There wasn't much he could do now that they're all powered up. He couldn't overpower them, and he wasn't Lucas so he didn't know how to behave in this situation. Finally, Ness and Ninten jumped back then ran toward each other. They collision made them lock arms against each other. Both began to growl at each other. Ninten was about to gain the advantage, however, Ness slapped his hands away then jumped back. Ninten charged at him, but Ness was ready. He used his speed to bounce off the sides of two trees as Ninten passed by. When he came back around he slammed his elbow into the back of Ninten's head. This forced Ninten face first into the ground, and plowing him.

Ninten turned throwing Ness off of him. Ninten got back up then charged at Ness. With Ninten's right fist he punched out, but Ness his head out the way. However, Ninten brought his other fist up into Ness's cheek. Ness slid back on his feet quickly regaining his composure.

"This is no fight if that's all ya got!" Ness taunted.

Ninten leaped toward Ness, and Ness did as well. They both began trading punches and kicks with each other. Ness had to avoid most of Ninten's attacks, but was faster at counter attacking. However, Ninten's defenses and strength blocked all of Ness's attacks or left them useless.

Claus simple stared at them.

He wasn't Lucas, so he had absolutely no idea on how to go about stopping them. Claus just watched as they both leaped at each other one falling to the ground, and then getting back up, then vice versa. Ness vaulted over Ninten using his head also avoiding a punch from Ninten. Ness landed behind Ninten then turned sharply knocking Ninten's feet from under him. As Ninten fell he gathered energy in his fist then used PK Hammer. The vibration shook the whole area making Ness lose his balance. Ninten then got up while ramming his elbow into Ness's stomach. Then he threw Ness into a tree. Ninten came up for a follow up attack. Ness recovered quickly then leaped forward ramming his knee into Ninten's stomach. Ness cupped his hands then brought them into the side of Ninten's head throwing him into the ground.

Claus looked at the tracker in his hand. Whatever the Starmen were tracking it was coming closer, fast! Claus decided to let his presence be known.

"Uh guys," They both keep fighting. "Guys come on the target…" Still they continue to fight ignoring him.

Claus had the title of not being the one to ignore. Lucas maybe, but he wouldn't stand for it weather he was Claus or the Masked Man. "PK CLONE!"

Two golden copies burst from Claus made of pure PSI energy. Both Claus's tackle the two brawlers. Claus is strong enough to hold back Ninten, and fast enough to catch Ness. Ness was about to kick Ninten in the stomach, and Ninten was about to punch Ness in the face. Ness and Ninten struggled at first, but eventually calm down. Then they finally directed their attention to Claus.

"You guys done? Good, cause we're here to do something important. I just hope all this fighting you guys were doing didn't gather too much attention," Claus said turning to walk through a bush.

Ness and Ninten looked at each other then at the Claus clones. "Uh Claus!" they called.

All three of them began to journey through a thicket. Claus said they were nearing place on a hill where Claus himself pulled this needle. Ness and Ninten were now in a spat. Ninten just wasn't getting along with anybody. Ness sighed again. He had never had such a serious fight with Ninten before. He doesn't even know where all that came from, but it did help him rid himself of his frustration. The feeling of being incomplete was starting to get to him. Ninten looked over to Ness to see a very pained and sad expression. Ninten was shocked.

"Ness, what's wrong?" Ninten asked with actually sincerity. Ness and Claus were both shocked. Ninten ignored Claus still, but focused on Ness. "You look upset about something, and I was just curious at what it was,"

Ness looked at Ninten then the ground. Ninten looked at Ness curiously. Ness shook his head.

"You look like you have a lot on your mind. I guess I just wanted to ask…and I kinda feel like I may be apart of your pain, so I'm sorry,"

Ness and Claus were even more shocked to hear that from Ninten. With this sudden 'I hate everyone' they had forgotten that Ninten was, or is a kind-hearted person. Ness remembered that.

"Thanks for caring Ninten, but I'm fine. Just need to find a way to fill a void inside of me," Ness said looking away. Ninten sighed as he felt that he had already damaged Ness's trust in him already.

"Okay here we are," Claus said moving one final bush out of the way. When they got there their mouths dropped. A small hill had become an entire site full of Starmen gray and gold, or to put better a war zone.

The entire area was filled with all sorts of different machinery. Some sort of flying craft was in the air above the hill. They were pretty far away from the hill. The Starmen spread out the area pretty wide. It was as if they were trying to hold something back, but from the looks of the battle they didn't do that well. The Starmen and the machinery were totally devastated. Torn, burnt, blasted, and scorched marks were left everywhere. Claus looked at the tracker.

"The thing that did this is heading for the hill, lets go!" Claus exclaimed charging forward with Ness and Ninten behind him.

Ahead of them they began to hear explosions, and they could see a smoke cloud. They reached near the bottom of the hill to see a damaged Starman land right in front of him. They all looked up with shocked faces to see…

"Lucas…" they all said.

Lucas ducked under a stab attempt then performed a slamming roundhouse kick into the Starman's neck breaking it. Another Starman wound up its arm to swing, but Lucas quickly grabbed it's arm. Then brought his hand to its side then released his PK Pierce to pierce right through it. Lucas then used his energy sword to slash right through another coming to him. And then astonishingly he fired a PK laser attack from his eyes into another low-level Starman. Lucas then charged forward up the hill looking as if he's on a mission. He vaulted over a Staman using its head. Then planted his feet on its back then forcibly ripped its head off. He tossed the head aside then looked forward to see more gray Starmen. Lucas raised his hand with is palm flat then a purple sphere appeared in his hand.

"PK Heartbreak!" he said throwing the attack at the Starmen. They were all demolished on the spot. Lucas's red eyes glowed as he walked forward through the smoke casually. He had this look that would bring terror to anyone, and he carried himself with strength in every step. Claus, Ness, and Ninten didn't really recognize him.

"I thought he was injured," Ness said.

"He was, but his PK Healing ability is phenomenal, and it's like his body can take a whole lot more punishment then any normal person can," Claus repeated this fact.

"Whoa…" Ninten trailed off. Clearly he was lost for words.

"This strength he has all of a sudden is so weird, but familiar. Come on," Claus said.

Lucas walked casually up the hill, and casually knocking the bolts of any Starman that dare approaches him. The three other PSI fighters followed, but at a distance while also ducking behind the remains of random Starmen. Finally, when Lucas nearly reached the top of the hill he sighed.

"Guys I know your there," he called.

All three of them flinched. They hoped that he was hallucinating or something. Lucas sighed again then to show he knew they were there he sent out a quick PK Love that destroyed the corpse they were heading behind.

"Whoa…" they all said.

"Listen just let me handle this alright. I'll meet you back at the house," Lucas said.

"Hold on what's going on here? Why are you here, and what does this have to do with the spots of the seven needles?" Claus demanded.

Lucas turned to them. They all gasped. One of Lucas's eyes was its regular color of blue, but the iris of his other eye was blood red. They flinched slightly under his gaze.

"I want you all to leave,"

"How long have you known we were here?" Ness asked curiously.

"The moment you and Ninten started fighting…again," Lucas said this part rolling his eyes.

"Lucas, tell us what's going on. Were not leaving without an explanation," Ninten demanded.

"I don't have a lot of time here guys I have to destroy their machine before they activate it," Lucas said turning back around.

"Well 'Lucas' why don't you tell your so-called friends what's going on if they really wanna know," came a voice. It wasn't human.

They all looked at a Starman float down to the ground, however it was different. Instead of gold, or gray its armor is purple. It actually has hands, and the build of the Starman was actually more muscular then the regular Starman. Also it seemed to have some kind of outlet on top of both its arms. They looked like cannons of some kind. Lucas's eyes narrowed looking at it.

"So, you're the newest model?" Lucas asked.

"That's correct. I am the new breed of Starmen. The Starmen Elite!" it said.

"So, what do you go by since your so much more sophisticated then these other piles of garbage?"

"My code name is 458-203, but you may refer to me as Mercury,"

"Why that name?"

"Because that was where I was manufactured, and the substances there help make me who I am today,"

"Well that isn't saying much since in a few seconds your gonna be a pile of scrap,"

Ness, Ninten, and Claus felt so weird. It wasn't that they were afraid of this new foe, but that they sensed such strength and confidence from Lucas. This was such a change of heart and character. Ness shook it off then motioned for them to follow. They gathered behind Lucas.

"Well it seems that your imperfect friends wish to assist you," it made a fake laugh.

Lucas had on a thoughtful face. The Starman then began to charge up its robotic PSI powers. Lucas turned to the others. They could not help staring at his eye.

"Would you stop staring at me my eye and listen!" they snapped out of it. "I can handle this joker myself. No matter what don't help me. I want you three to destroy that machine over there," Lucas said pointing.

Ness, Ninten, and Claus were finally able to see what all the fuss was about. It was some strange machine where a keyboard jet out the side of the machine. Incased inside the see through glass of the machine was indeed the needle itself. However, it was giving off a dark glow, as if they were experimenting with it. They refocused on Lucas.

"Don't let any of the Starmen near it either okay?" They nod. Lucas turned back to the purple Starman. "Lets go!"

Lucas dashed towards the Mercury. Mercury let out a powerful shockwave that detoured Lucas from his path. Mercury charged forward then punched Lucas in the stomach. Lucas latched onto Mercury's arm before it could pull it back. Lucas with a surprising display of strength actually flipped Mercury head first into the dirt.

"PK Bullets!" Lucas exclaimed.

Lucas began to pummel Mercury into the ground. At this moment Ness and his crew made their move. They ran to the machine, but only for three Gold Starmen to appear before them.

"Take em out before they call more gray Starmen!" Ness called to his team. Ness pulled out his bat, and Claus his sword. They all engaged the Gold Starmen.

Lucas blocked a punch from Mercury with his right arm, and then countered with PK Love. However, Mercury shrugged off the attack. He retaliated with a wide punch with a great arc. Lucas leaned back from his torso underneath it. He then spin around from this position, and sending out a surge of PSI energy out his right foot as he kicked Mercury away.

"PK SHOT!" Mercury exclaimed charging and firing a laser from the cannon on its wrist.

Lucas powered up his PK Power form. A blazing white aura emitted from him. The attack stopped right when it hit his aura. He closed his hands around it then charged it with his energy. Then launched the ball right back at him. The attack hit its mark. Mercury slid across the ground on its feet. Lucas leaped toward it, but was too hasty.

"PK Geyser!" Mercury fired its wrist both its wrist cannons in a circle around itself. Then raised its hands. Then a geyser of power exploded up into the air, also launching Lucas into the air. Lucas recovered in the air then waited for the geyser of power to disperse. When it did Mercury was gone. Lucas sensed something above him. He looked up to see Mercury charging to blast in his wrist cannons.

"PK Double Shot!"

Two powerful PSI spheres flew towards Lucas. Lucas dodged one, but the other hit its mark knocking him into the hill. Lucas looked up at Mercury. He raised his hand then launched a PK Flash right at him. Mercury held out its right arm. The blast was sucked into its cannon. Then Mercury released it as a long narrow beam. The attack made direct contact with Lucas.

"You haven't fully mastered your powers yet," Mercury said. "I have all the data I need on you. There are a few design flaws that I will exploit,"

Suddenly, the blast that Mercury shot out began to swirl together. He used his scanners to see the energy was being built up. He started to become curious until a form could be seen.

"Didn't you get the memo?" Lucas started. Mercury instantly got on guard. "I was designed to be perfect PK Burst!"

Lucas launched an incredible amount of power at Mercury. It couldn't dodge, so it suffered the full force of it. Mercury crashed to the ground. Its entire body sizzling, and sparking. Mercury began to rise again. Lucas stood over it looking down on him. His one blue eye beginning to start its change to red.

"Looks like*sizzle* your losing control already,"

"That's non of your concern. Get up I'm not done with you yet,"

"You say your designed to be*sizzle* perfect," Mercury stood back on its feet. Its injuries begin to disappear. "Well so was I,"

Ness his crew fought back the 3 Gold Starmen with relative ease. They also made sure they didn't get a chance to either activate the machine, or call more Starmen. Ness performed a side flip over a leg sweep. With its right arm it tried to stab Ness, but Ness disappeared. Its scanners began to look for Ness, but instead it got Ninten's fist in its visor. The Starman Ninten was fighting got Ness's foot in the side of its head. Ness, and Ninten jumped back and stood back to back. They both smiled. Ness linked his right arm with Ninten's left. They activated their PK Ring Around. Their blue and red energy began to swirl around each other until a buzz saw is created.

They quickly slice the two Starmen in half before they have a chance to retaliate. They both skid to halt on the ground. They both high fived each other then gave a thumbs up. Claus was faring pretty well. He deflected each stab attempt by the Starman. The Starman pulled both its arms back then drove them toward Claus. Claus performed a front flip then at the bottom with his face facing the back of the Starman he threw his sword in its back. Then when he spun around again he grasped the sword's hilt. As he landed back on his feet his sword had ran up the Gold Starman as its head was cut in half diagonally. Claus put the icing on the cake when he blasted it with an intense bolt of lighting.

"Alright lets get that machine," Ness said.

"ARG!" came a cry. They all looked to see Lucas crash land on the ground. They saw Mercury crash land on top of him, but soon saw Mercury flying another direction.

"Lucas may need some help," Ninten said.

"I'll help him, you guys destroy that machine," Claus said running off.

Ness and Ninten faced each other then the machine. "Well let's trash it," Ninten said.

"Wait, let me look at this for a sec," Ness said taking a look at it.

"Shouldn't we blow it up?"

"Were gonna, but it wouldn't hurt to know what it is,"

Lucas side stepped a devastatingly fast punch, and then ducked under a chop from the same arm just as strong and fast. He saw the opening he's been looking for. He used his PK Love, but it broke apart as soon as it hit. Mercury laughed at him. Mercury then slugged Lucas knocking him to the ground.

"You may want to rely on stronger attacks. That PK Love grows weaker as time passes on you know, as your original self takes over,"

"That's not who I am!"

"Designed to be perfect, my hard drive. You're nothing but some bum project gone rogue,"

"I WILL SILENCE YOU!" Lucas yelled his rage getting to him now. Claus had made it over. He let loose a powerful bolt of lightning knocking away Mercury.

Lucas looked back at Claus shocked. Claus ran closer. "Stay back Claus, I'm about to destroy him,"

"You could use some help,"

"…I don't want it. This problem is simply coming back to bite me, and I wont let you get hurt because of my decisions,"

"What decisions?"

"Claus this isn't the ti-…" Lucas was cut off as a spear pierced through his stomach. Claus gaped in horror. Lucas growled at the pain. Mercury came charging fast, and punched Lucas in the face. Lucas hit the ground his eyes starting to fade.

"You should pay more attention," Mercury said. Claus had enough of this. He leaped toward Mercury before he could get to Lucas. He kicked it in the chest then flipped off. "Oh please. You defiantly wont be a challenge,"

Mercury charged toward Claus. Mercury produced two blades from its wrist blasters then cried to cross them on Claus's head, but Claus ducked. Mercury didn't realize that Claus was this fast. Claus ran his sword into the chest of Mercury. He quickly brought it out then slashed off Mercury's right arm. Then he kicked it with his left foot. Mercury fell back on its feet.

"Impressive. I forgot that you have a part of it,"

"It?"

"Yes, that over there,"

"You better not be referring to my brother,"

"That's a laugh in itself boy. That thing is garbage, and we just plan on recycling it,"

"Stop calling him an it!" Claus yelled. He charged again, but this time Mercury was ready. He fired a PK Shot, but Claus jumped over it.

Claus aimed for Mercury's head, but missed by an inch because Mercury tilted its head. Then Mercury brought its left elbow into the back of Claus's skull knocking him to the ground. Mercury turned then fired his PK Shot at the downed Claus. Suddenly Ness appeared then raised a light screen.

"PK Reflect!"

The attack slammed into the screen then bounced back at Mercury. Mercury sidestepped the attack toward a waiting Ninten. Nitnen caught the attack.

"PK Converter!"

Ninten threw the attack back at Mercury. It curved then slammed into its side then came out the other side. By this time Mercury is surrounded. It looked on top the hill to see the machine they worked so hard to create destroyed. Mercury stood back up.

"Now you deal with us!" Ness exclaimed.

"You are barley worth the time. Neither of you were a threat to begin with. Come forth if assimilation is what you want," Mercury taunted.

Despite all the fighting Mercury was still in good enough condition to continue, but Ness and Ninten were determined to take the fight out of it. Ness came first with a diving kick. Mercury sidestepped him. Ninten grabbed Ness's arm as he passed by him. Then launched him back at him with twice the force. Ness foot slammed into its back creating sparks. Ness then jumped back before Mercury retaliation could get him. Ness and Ninten stood side by side. Mercury began to calculate chances of his victory. He looked at the machine again then powered down.

"This battle is pointless now. Destroying you now wouldn't help us gain anything seeing as your chances of being a threat are low,"

"What'd you say?" Ninten said.

"He probably realized he couldn't beat us," Ness said smiling.

"I'm afraid you have me mistaken. If I continued this battle I have a 78.9% chance of victory,"

"So?" Ninten and Ness responded.

"Such simple creatures you are. For now I bid you farewell," Mercury said as it vanished. Ness and Ninten then finally relaxed. Truth be told they weren't sure themselves if that could take Mercury.

"Lucas!" Claus exclaimed. Ness, and Ninten looked toward the downed Lucas. They race over to see. They cringe at the hole in his stomach. "Lucas! LUCAS!"

Lucas began to grumble. They looked shocked that Lucas was still alive. Lucas put his hand over his stomach soaking it in blood. He then began to sit up.

"Hold on bro you shouldn't move," Claus advised.

"D-Did Mercury get away?"

"He's not what's important right now,"

Lucas took that as yes. Lucas began to rise again, and wouldn't let Claus intervene. "I guess I should thank you guys. I never would of thought a Starmen Elite was so powerful. I'll learn from it,"

Ness noticed that Lucas's voice wasn't strained. He only sounded tired more then anything. Here he was bleeding his guts out, and he's sitting here talking to them about other things.

"Lets get you some help," Ness advised.

"That wont be necessary. It'll close up in few minutes, but right now I need to…" Lucas pasted out.

Ness was right he was exhausted.

"Let's get to the lab," Ness said.

"What! In case you hadn't notice my brother…"

"Is fine shockingly. We need some stuff analyzed…including Lucas. Ninten go grab that machine thing," Ninten nods then starts walk up the hill. He came back with the strange machine in his arms. "Okay now lets go. PK Warp!"

Ness created a warp area then they all disappeared. They all reappeared inside Dr. Andounouts's lab. The good Dr just came in the room to see them. He jumped ten feet in the air. Fuel actually caught the scrawny doctor in his arms.

"My goodness. At least knock last time I checked manners weren't…" he then notices Lucas in Claus's arms. "Oh my word Lucas!"

"We need your help doc," Ness said.

"I'm afraid you got the wrong type of doctor Ness,"

"We don't need you to fix him up, we need you to analyze his body. I'm curious about something,"

"About?"

"We'll know when we see,"

Dr. Andounouts thought on this. "Hey doc you're starting to get kinda heavy?"

In another room in the lab Lucas was given a bandage, so he wouldn't lose any more blood. They placed him on a full body scanner. They also had Fuel do it too so they could compare. The doctor began typing on his keyboard in that room. He had far too many super computers handy. The body scans of Lucas and Fuel was placed on the computer screen. The moment they stood next to each other it was obvious to see there were some differences. Lucas had a much bigger muscle build then, but these muscles were in reserve, almost like retractable muscles.

The bone structure was different also. For one Lucas's bones weren't as numerous. They had the same bones in the same place, but Lucas's was as numerous. Everyone looked at the doctor to decipher the data.

"My…Lucas's structure in general is no short but phenomenal," he finally said.

"Why?" Fuel asked not really wanting to be so inferior to Lucas.

"You see he doesn't have as many bones as you do. But, this is more of an advantage because his bones are far thicker, then normal. And because of less bones, and how dense and light they are Lucas is built for speed. The strength of the bone means it wont break easily, so that makes him extremely flexible. You see the neurons moving through Lucas's body?" They nod. "Each and every neuron is charged with PSI meaning Lucas can manipulate it with ease from outside, and inside his body. It's like his body is partly made from PSI itself. And don't look now, but do you see what I don't see?" he asked pointing to Lucas's stomach.

The group's mouths dropped. The hole was gone!

"It would seem Lucas's body has regenerative properties. Also, and this maybe farfetched, but Fuel and Lucas are practically the same age. The bones age along with the body. So, why is it that the bones in Fuel match the bones he's supposed to have at that age, and Lucas's bones are almost 5 years younger? This can only mean that either Lucas's bones age much, much slower then normal, or they just don't,"

"This…isn't making any sense," Claus said shaking his head. He looked over to his still unconscious 'brother'. "Anything else?" Claus was almost scared to ask.

"My goodness where to start. Well here his brain his developing at an alarming rate. Truthfully, Lucas possesses more brainpower then even I do, or any human for that matter. Which means he's able to rationalize beyond our comprehension. His eyes are odd to. They seem to have some sort of light in them, and their adjustable. Basically he has built in night vision, and with his eye sight he could probably see all the way into…space maybe, but that's only a hypothesis,"

"Oh my gosh," Ninten gasped. "What the hell is he!"

"A weapon…" came a voice behind them. They all jumped. They all turned to see Lucas awake again. "The perfect weapon,"


	7. Little Girl, Big Problems

_**Triple Threat Reformed part .5**_

"_**Little Girl, Big Problems"**_

_**(A few weeks before the events of the last few parts) **_

_**Nefarious POV**_

Deep in a forest in some time period sat a beautiful spot. The trees were so high with thick branches strong enough to hold a full grown bear. Sat a boy in a very relaxed position on one of these thick tree branches. He has his hands behind his head with his elbows out, and his legs crossed at the knee. He seemed quite relaxed. He wore a black cap, with red sunglasses, a thin sleeveless jacket, with a black and red strip shirt, dark blue pants, and black shoes and socks. The boy's hair color was jet black, but his eye went unseen under his shades. He was quietly thinking while looking up at the sky. The bright sun not bothering his eyes with his shades on.

'Well aint this a shock. I never thought that I would wind up in a tree thinking about stuff. I guess all this moving around has finally gotten to me. If I had to guess I'd say I ended up in Lucas's time period. Oh well' Nefarious thought.

Nefarious was just relaxing surprisingly. He thought that he would be bloodthirsty for Ness, and wanted to put every once of his time into thinking of ways to be rid of him, but he wasn't. Instead he's just enjoying his time of peace that is until he makes trouble again. Nefarious continued to stare into the sky. He remembered doing this when he was still one with Ness. However, the feeling isn't as…fulfilling as it used to be. Sure the sky is gorgeous, and the scenery is great, but it just wasn't making him feel how he used to. He began to notice something's that he originally never thought about. His reasoning was off, he was more of a brute, his thoughts were very pivotal, and although he felt he was a better fighter then Ness he still thought Ness had something that would make him lose every time.

It wasn't luck that he failed to defeat Ness, and he can admit that. Nefarious also feels that a part of him is missing, and he knows it's important. Something Ness has, and he does not. Nefarious went off in search of this thing, so that one day he could defeat Ness and prove himself. Sadly, all he's really been doing is lazing around. Nefarious just warped into this time, and just started doing nothing, nothing but thinking anyway. He wanted more action then anything. All this thinking was making his head hurt. Nefarious sighed.

Suddenly Nefarious heard a scream.

He jolted up more from surprise then concern. He wanted to know who broke his train of thought, and ruined his quiet time. Although he didn't like having it so often, but that doesn't mean he didn't like it. Nefarious turned his attention to the ground below. He saw what he assumed to be a girl. It was also easy to tell that this little girl was small in stature. Nefarious was about to ignore her until he noticed something coming from the bushes after her. When Nefarious looked down again he saw a whole pack of wild boars after her. Nefarious let a smirk get to his lips. This is just the kinda show he needed.

The girl weaved in between trees. The boars were on her tail, and they weren't letting up. The girl was panicking the whole time, but refused to stop. She had on a gray strapped dress with a white shirt, with white long socks and black shoes, her hair is black in a pony tail with a gray head band, and her eyes are black On her ponytail she has a grey bow.

Nefarious watched as she kept running then past the tree he was sitting in. The boars dispersed around it when the pack hit the tree. Very odd, and simply an intriguing thing for boars to chase so efficiently. Nefarious grew curious. He leaped to a standing position on the branch. He used his PSI jumps to leap from tree to tree to follow the excitement. Nefarious had to admit the girl was good at running away. At least three times the boars cut her off, or nicked her, and some actually made her come to a halt, but she still kept going.

Nefarious landed on a tree branch in a crouched position. He looked down to see the girl had ran until she came to the base of a mountain. The ledge was too high for her to climb, and the pack of boars already had her surrounded.

"Well looks like the chase is over. Too bad she almost got away," Nefarious muttered.

The girl began shaking, but strangely enough she got a determined look on her face. Nefarious continued to look at the girl. She wasn't giving up. She turned and began climbing the wall as best she could. However, a boar jumped up and knocked her down to the ground. She hit it pretty hard to, face first. She got dirt on it, but she quickly sat back up then backed up to the wall. Nefarious continued to watch. Suddenly a vision appeared before Nefarious's eyes. He imagined this girl as…someone he knew…someone he cared for…and someone he defended.

Without thought he leaped from his branch. He decided he would watch no more.

A boar sprang for the girl. She cringed then looked away, but instead of her cry she heard the cry of the boar. She looked back up to see a boy in front of her. He didn't give her a backwards glance. The boar all backed away from him. Now that Nefarious could seem them all this way he saw there's about twenty there. He noted how strange that a big pack of boars would just suddenly go chasing after a girl.

Nefarious didn't ponder on it too much. He charged up his PSI. He activated his form of PK Power. He shot forward then kicked the lead boar in the face. It was enough force to break the skull of any animal or person for that matter. However, the boar rose again. Nefarious was surprised. Suddenly all the boars began to glow, and in the place stood Starmen.

"Starmen!" Nefarious exclaimed.

"Stand aside human. We wish to collect the item," said the Gold Starman who was the lead boar.

Nefarious glanced back at the girl. She shook in fear. "Why?"

"That is non of your concern,"

"Well guess what I just became your main concern!" Nefarious said leaping forward.

The gray Starmen stepped up first. Nefarious rammed his knee into the visor of the first to come to him. Three Starmen charged at him. Nefarous performed a spin kick knocking the middle on into the one on the left. Then brought his left foot into the last of the three's chest. Nefarious raised his hand then blood red energy began to gather in his fingers. With a wave of his hand five bloody red waves burst out his finger tips. The waves were so sharp the slashed right through each Starmen in his path. Nefarious turned ram his elbow into a Starman trying to sneak up on him from behind. He also decided to try out his new PSI move.

"PK Hands!" Nefarious called out.

Nefarious's hands began to glow then giant blood red hands burst out his hands. His PSI hands mimicked every movement he made. He swung his arm in a punch, and although Nefarious himself didn't hit anything his PSI hands cleared out a whole mass of Starmen. Nefarious began punching out wildly throwing Starmen every which way. One Starman tired his PK Fire attack, but Nefarious flipped forward out of the way. He cupped his hands then brought them down on the Starman that shot at him. Nefarious brought the PSI hands closer to him until they surrounded him. All the remaining Starmen fired their PK Laser at him. Nefarious wrapped himself in the hands concealing him inside.

The lasers hit, but didn't have any effect. Suddenly the hands burst out flailing around knocking each Starmen out of the way. Nefarious suddenly noticed out of the corner of his eye one of the Starman about to fall on the girl. Without a second thought he sent his right PSI hand to cover her. At the same time he drove the back his left PSI hand into the Starmen trying to get him off guard. Nefarious's hands stopped glowing then the PSI hands were dropped. Only the Gold Starmen was left. Nefarious knew that the Gold Starmen could always call more so it was very important he get rid of this one. Nefarious charged at it. The Gold Starman suddenly came to life.

It dropped its left tentacle on the ground where Nefarious was before he hopped out of the way. Then the Starman used its other arm to hit Nefarious in the stomach. Nefarious went flying into a tree. The Gold Starman took this chance to go after the girl. Nefarious quickly recovered. He used his PSI Time Jump to get ahead of it. He kicked it in the head. He didn't know why, but after he knocked down the Starman he leaped in front of the girl with his arm raised in front of her. The girl and the Starman were surprised.

"Accessing files…accessing…subject known as Nefarious. Nefarious is the evil incarnation of enemy Ness. Nefarious is known as a selfish and a heartless being. Files are up to date, so why is it that you are defending this girl?"

"…I…I," Nefarious looked back at the girl. She was a little curious too. "I don't need a reason to do what I wanna do!"

Nefarious launched a powerful blast of PSI energy knocking back the Starman. Nefarious waved his hand again, but this time only one powerful wave of energy came out. This one wave obliterated it. Nefarious took a sigh of relief, as he took a knee to gather his breath. When he caught his breath he turned to the girl still against the wall. He walked over to her.

"Now then…who are you?" Nefarious asked cruelly. The girl looked at him skeptically. "I won't ask twice,"

"Who are you trying to fool?" the girl said dismissively as she stood up brushing off her dress. She was about at Nefarious's chest in height.

"Excuse me!" Nefarious said.

"Your excuse, but I must get going," She was about to walk off when Nefarious stepped in front her.

"You're a rude little brat ya know that?"

"And, you are a wanna be. You save a sweet little girl and now you're threatening her? I think we both know your nature,"

"Sweet isn't a word I'd use to describe you, besides you don't know me,"

"That's what you think,"

"Well what I know is that you're no normal girl," She immediately gaped at Nefarious when he said that. "Surprised? You shouldn't be. I noticed it earlier,"

"Look at you smarter then the average boy,"

"You're trying my patience," Nefarious warned.

"Then leave. I never asked for your help. In case you didn't realize I wasn't screaming the word help," The girl said stepping closer to Nefarious. Nefarious glared at her for a moment then his gaze became less intense.

"…You're hiding something?"

"What?"

"You, you're hiding something. I can see it. The Starmen don't waste time on small fries, so you must have something big that they want,"

"I'm just a wild card,"

"A very controllable wild card," Nefarious chuckled.

"Shut up!" she said turning.

"So…what's your name can ya tell me that?"

"…My name is Star,"

"Star huh interesting name,"

"I'm an interesting person,"

"Well Star you know something about these Starmen. I want to know what you know,"

"On one condition,"

"No conditions,"

"But, what insurance will I have that you'll stay…not that I need you, but it would be nice,"

"You don't have insurance, it just depends on my mood, and how you act. So far I'm not so tempted to stay,"

"Well then I'm not so tempted to spill. If you let me tag along with you then I will tell what's going on. Why do you want to know anyway?"

"My business, my choice,"

"Okay gosh sorry I asked. So where to?"

Nefarious looked at her for a moment. He knew he would regret this. He took a knee to the ground, and motioned for her to climb on his back.

"Oh, I've never had a piggy back ride!" she cooed.

Nefarious rolled his eyes. He used his PSI to leap into the air. He began traveling by tree tops. He hopped from branch to branch. Star enjoyed the ride.

"Wow, this is so much fun! You travel like this all the time?"

Nefarious didn't respond. Star assumed he was ignoring her. She poked out her lips then huffed. She decided to look at the scenery. From way up in the tree tops she could see quite a few things. She also something that caught her interest.

"HEY NEFARIOUS HOLD ON!" she yelled. Since he ignored her the first time she made sure to make her voice known. However, this also through off Nefarious's focus. His foot slipped on a branch, but was able to get a grip on it with his hands. Star on the other hand slipped off and was falling to the ground. Nefarious gasped, and used his speed to beat her down. He then caught her bridal style then sat her down gently.

"Now what is it that you have to yell to get my attention?" Nefarious exclaimed.

"This way I'll show you," she said as she pulled his arm to follow. Nefarious looked at her curiously. Star quickly and quietly moved about the forest, however Nefarious walked casually with his hands in his pockets. They both came to what seemed like a camp, a camp for Starmen. Nefarious was surprised to see so many. Even he didn't think he could take them all by himself especially with Star with him.

"Listen Nefarious. That machine they have in that pit there next to the one with water is essential to their plan,"

"Which is?"

"To call forth the ultimate weapon, and destroy all life,"

"Ultimate weapon?"

"Yeah, it's supposed to be nearly 100 hundred years old by now,"

"Sounds like an ancient thing to me. Might of rusted by now…wait a minute that hole, is one of the seven needle holes. So they plan to use the dragon's power like I did!"

"No, not that thing. How could they use it anyway, they can't pull the needles,"

"But they could get someone who could?"

"Possibly, but that's not their goal,"

"Well what is this ultimate weapon, and what does it do?" Nefarious was beginning to get interested.

"Even though you could call it an 'it' it's more of an whom. Its supposed to unify the unvierse,"

"The weapon is a person?" She nods. "Who?"

"Remember I can't tell you everything straight off the back. You might get rid of me,"

Suddenly an explosion occurs a few meters back. All the Starmen instantly stopped what they were doing and prepared for battle. However, what came next no one expected. Lucas stepped forward through the wall they used to block the way. He had blown it wide open. Nefarious was surprised to see him here, but not too surprise since he is a hero. One of his friends probably gave him the heads up. Lucas charged into battle with vigor that Nefarious had never seen. Each wave of Starmen came out him, and he dealt with them all. He blast each Starmen away with but a simple wave of his hands.

"Subdue the subject. Activate the machine quickly," commanded a Gold Starman. If Nefarious didn't know any better he'd say there was some fear in its voice.

The stronger Starmen went to confront Lucas, while the weaker ones went to the machine. Star edge closer for a better look. Nefarious wasn't watching her so she went unnoticed. Lucas dismantled each robot with swift blows, both physical and mental. Lucas began to gain an aura of pure white. He shined so bright that only parts of his silhouette could be seen. Lucas jumped into the group then activated his PK Burst. This one move demolished all in his path. One Starman dove at, but he grabbed it by the head then crushed it in his closed fist. He opened his hand to drop the debris. Lucas then began to walk forward.

Nefarious gaped at the scene. "Man, whoever this weapon is Lucas just might give this person a run for their money,"

Lucas walked over to the hole in the ground. He raised his hand then summoned a giant purple sphere. Nefarious could feel incredible amounts of sadness and rage emotions coming from that sphere. Lucas was about to let it go, but he froze.

"Machine activated," came a Starman's voice. It floated out of the hole, but this Starman was different from any Nefarious had ever seen. It's armor is red, and it has spikes all over its back, hands, and what looked like a closed hatch of some kind in the center of its chest.

"Star what kind of Starman is that?" No reply. "Star?" Nefarious asked looking in her direction, but saw she was no longer there. Nefarious instantly began to get very annoyed. Some part for her, but most for him. He got up and began looking for her, but he stayed hidden.

"Now weapon awaken, and show us your true nature," the red Starman said.

Lucas's head was bowed, and his eyes were covered by his hair. Finally, he lifted his head then opened his eye to show his irises have changed to a shiny red. He turned to the Starman.

"Well, it's good to stretch my legs again, even if they aren't my real legs," Lucas said. Nefarious noticed that it sounded different, more twisted. He had to find Star quickly.

"Of course, but you don't have that long before the machine runs out of juice. The boy is a problem,"

"Well I don't know what you want me to do about it. I can't do anything inside his conscious, and he's gaining more of our old powers,"

"This has been predicted though,"

"Well, I can't help but say I'm a little shocked that you Starmen are helping me with my freedom,"

"You have good reason to be,"

"But, what's with the stuff about calling me a weapon?"

"Ah, it would seem you have as much amnesia as your other,"

"Shut up! Don't you dare compare me to him unless you wanna be scrap," The red Starman did not respond. "My memory is perfect no faults, or loses. I'm not a weapon,"

"We shall see. The machine only has power for an hour,"

"What's up with that anyway? Why don't you activate all the machines at once?"

"The boy makes it an impossible task. We can't prepare to defend the machine, activate the machine, get more troops to the machine, and have the elite watch over each machine. The boy is focused on destroying them. We can't activate all of them, if he is in such a determine state, and that is why we've come up with a plan,"

"What is it?"

"The boy can hack into your mind just as easily as you can hack into his. It'd just have to be a surprise for both of you,"

"Hmph whatever. I'm gonna go have some fun now," Lucas glanced off to the side. "Well looks like we have some company,"

Lucas shot a narrow beam of PSI into the top of a rock wall. Star was perched on it, and collapsed with it. She hit the ground.

"A little girl? Ah well beggers can't be choosers,"

"Hold on. We've actually been trying to capture her. She is a big part in our plans,"

"So…"

"Don't kill her, but subdue her, however we are willing to overlook some nicks and scratchs,"

At that Lucas smiled. Lucas began to walk over to Star. He stood over her with a sick smile. He raised his hand high. PSI energy began to gather in his raised hand. She cringed at the sight of it. Lucas was about to bring his hand down when he was kicked in the side. Lucas flew to the ground, but quickly recovered onto his feet. He looked at his attacker. He gawked.

"Ness?"

"Forgot me already Lucas?" Nefarious teased as he pushed Star behind him. Lucas ignored that for the moment.

"No…Nefarious that's your name right?"

"You act like you're not sure,"

"Because I am not Lucas. I am someone much more different. I wonder since your Ness's copy if your just as strong as him,"

"Nope I'm stronger,"

"Then this may be the fun I've hoped for!" Lucas said charging.

They both activated their PK Power forms then went at it. Nefarious performed a roundhouse kick aimed for Lucas's head, but he duck. Lucas charged his fist then uppercut Nefarious in the jaw. Nefarious recovered in mid air then flew back down. He waved his arm letting loose his PK Wave. Lucas simply batted it away. Lucas pointed out his hand then used PK Pierce. Nefarious had to somersault over it, but Lucas brought the side of the attack into Nefarious's side. Nefarious hit the ground. Suddenly he noticed a white beam heading his way.

He thought it was Lucas's PK Love then jumped out the way. However, it was Lucas himself. Nefarious tried to speed away and come back again, but Lucas cut him off. Lucas swung a powerful punch into his jaw knocking him to the ground. Nefarious got up rubbing his check.

"Man that sucker can throw a punch! When did he get so strong, and fast?" Nefarious said.

Lucas then slammed his knee into Nefarious's stomach. Nefarious gasped out then collapsed to the ground in pain. Lucas got his right foot under Nefarious's side. Then flipped backward flipping Nefarious into the air. Nefarious had no control while he was air borne, or so he made it seem like. When Lucas got close he used his PK Hands technique. He only used his right hand though. The Hand burst out then wrapped around Lucas then slammed him into the ground.

"Wow, this is new, but it still not good enough," Lucas said.

Lucas actually began pushing back the hand with his raw power. Nefarious quickly began to think he needed more then what he had to beat him. Suddenly he heard Star cry out. Nefarious looked over to see the Red Starman get closer to her. Gaining strength Nefarious tightened his fist on Lucas, which surprised him. Nefarious then flung Lucas into the red Starman. Nefarious quickly turned his hand into a guitar then began for his ultimate attack. He was about to strike when he noticed Star in the line of fire. That's not all he noticed. He also noticed she was unconscious.

Lucas charged back at Nefarious again, but Nefarious was done playing around. He swung his leg down in an axe kick slamming Lucas face into the dirt. Nefarious then slammed his foot on Lucas head. Lucas pulled his head out also throwing Nefarious back. Nefarious landed on his feet, but rush forward toward Lucas. He glowed red all over his body.

"PK RUSH!" Nefarious exclaimed.

He began pounding Lucas stomach with punches at super speed. Then roundhouse kicked him in the face. When Lucas went flying Nefarious sent his PK Dark Energy Ball after him. Lucas flipped to regain his balance, but also deflect the attack. Lucas slid across the ground with a smile. Nefarious edged back over to Star, whose still down.

"Damn! Lucas isn't this powerful, he shouldn't be. Yet here he is fighting like I've never before seen. He's become stronger, so I must as well. Okay Lucas here I go!"

"Bring it on. So, far all you've been doing is some pretty weak attacks. I gotta say you really lack passion,"

"Passion? Passion! I'll show you passion! PK Rockin!"

Nefarious unleashed the destructive power of his version of PK Rockin. It's not perfected yet, but its three times more destructive then Ness's. The whole area was torn to shreds, and Lucas was plowed into the ground. The Red Starman vanished to avoid destruction. When the attack was done Nefarious nearly collapsed.

"ALRIGHT!" someone screamed. Nefarious froze it couldn't be, but it was Lucas burst from the rubble. "Now that's what I'm talking about. Destructive power like that is something Ness can't do! Now that's passion. It's a shame that your gonna die now,"

Although Nefarious hated the idea he had to retreat. If he continued this battle Lucas would kill him. Nefarious picked up Star then vanished.

"Hey where are you going you didn't get to see my power yet!" Lucas called throwing a tantrum.

A couple of hours passed then. Nefarious didn't see Lucas after that little adventure. The sun was beginning to set in the distance. The whole day had been one big experience that was almost unforgettable. Star finally woke up from her slumber. She was on the ground with a backpack for a pillow, and a thin jacket as a blanket. She was surprised at first, but realized who these items belonged to. She sat up to look for him. Nefarious was looking at the sunset at the top of a hill. She stood up to walk over to join him.

'I finally think I know what I'm missing. Ness has emotions, and feelings. I don't. I only know hate, and anger. I need to have more then that in order to defeat Ness. How will I get these other emotions though?" Nefarious thought to himself.

"Nefarious," came a voice behind him. Nefarious turned to face Star. She had his jacket and backpack.

Nefarious took his things and put them back on without a word. "Thanks," he muttered.

"Uh thanks to you too,"

Nefarious sighed. "You know. You're annoying brat, and your carelessness will defiantly get both of us killed. I personally don't think all the knowledge in the world is good enough for this mess, and I'd rather we go our seperate ways,"

Star sighed sadly.

Nefarious began to walk down the hill. Star however, stayed looking sadly at the ground.

"Hey you coming or what?" Nefarious called.

Star looked up shocked. She saw Nefarious looking back at her waiting. "Uh yeah!" she exclaimed happily.

She ran up to me him. She gave him a curious look, but he kept on looking forward.

"Yep I'm defiantly gonna regret this, but ya know what I don't mind that much," Nefarious thought.


	8. The Lucas Conspiracy

_**Triple Threat Reformed part 6**_

"_**The Lucas Conspiracy"**_

"A what?" Claus asked shocked. He could neither believe nor understand what his brother just said. Lucas didn't respond. "What did you say?"

"…I'm…a weapon,"

"So…" Claus walked towards Lucas his hand slowly moving toward the sword on his side. "What are you saying exactly?"

Lucas raised an eyebrow at him. "If you plan on doing any actually damage to me you might wanna rethink your weapon of choice,"

"Only a slight precaution. From what your saying, your not my brother are you?"

Lucas at Claus confused for a moment. "Wait, no that's not what I'm saying. I am me, but just not the me your thinking of,"

"You're not making any sense," Claus said titling his head confused. "Your you, but not the you I know?"

"I know it sounds confusing, but it's how things are. I don't really remember when I was given this title of being a weapon, or who gave it to me,"

"Then what makes you think you are?" Ness asked walking over as well.

"That's what the Starmen call me. They refer to me as an 'it'. They don't consider me a living being,"

"What, them? Those guys are what got you all riled up? Don't listen to them Lucas, they just like playing mind games, and they're not the most trustworthy bunch," Ness said.

"I know that, but I know it's not a lie. When they call me a weapon…it feels familiar,"

"Lucas, you've been you your whole life. I've been around you most of it. If anyone's the weapon here then it would be me," Claus said.

"But you were able to escape that title. You can grow old and die. That title for you is able to wither away, but that isn't the case for me,"

"Lucas your so confusing right now ya know that. You say your weapon, but you don't remember know what for, who made you, or that you even remembered being a weapon!" Claus said exasperated.

"I only know what the Starmen told me so far, and from the dreams I've had,"

"And you trust them?" Claus yelled. "And what dreams, you mean those nightmares you keep having?"

"The Starmen are capable of lying, but do not unless told to. They're a whole lot more advance then humans, so for them to say something it's probably true," Dr. Andounuts explained. "And sometimes dreams can be quite important, especially with you boys. That power of PSI can do incredible things with your mind when you asleep, including seeing into the future, or past,"

"The one thing that plagues me is this one gruesome image…" Lucas closed his eyes as the vision came back to him.

_He sees the entire area moving at a very fast pace, and he hears heavy breathing from him and another. He sees to his left that he's in a space station of some kind. He takes a sharp turn and strange creatures block his path. He raises his hand, but the hand doesn't look human. A PSI shield shot up blocking the laser fire. He then pushes the shield at the creatures knocking away the creatures. _

"_AAH!" came a yell. _

_His vision whips around to see a human woman being strangled by a giant blue creature. _

"_Your weakness shall be removed," it said. It gave a good grip making the woman gasped and jerk. _

"_NO!" He feels himself lung at it, but is quickly knocked down by a swift and powerful punch from it. His face hit the floor. The worst part was Lucas could feel it all. The creature raised his foot as slammed it down._

Lucas snapped back to reality. He rubbed his head to ease the throbbing sensation. Everyone in the room looked at each other confused. Lucas took a breath and turned back to everyone. He saw his X-ray on the screen.

"So, is that what I look like on the inside?"

"Yes, I've never seen a structure like yours in my entire life Lucas. This can almost count as a scientific discovery," the doctor then sighed as he crossed his arms. "Pity not too many people would care, and given the current situation that just wouldn't be appropriate,"

"So, what do you think of his crazy story lack there of?" Ninten asked him. He stayed back from Lucas.

"It's very hard to say. This isn't humanely possible for a structure like his to exist. Such a complex one at that," Suddenly, an exclamation point appeared on the side of the screen. "Oh, it seems everyone has arrived. Come everyone lets give Lucas his time to rest," The Doctor quickly got everyone out of the lab.

They currently were in the underground part of the laboratory. Many hallways and pathways made the place quite the maze unless you knew your way around. Once out they left the lab Dr. Andounuts directed them toward the upstairs laboratory, however he stopped Fuel.

"What is it?" Fuel asked.

"Here I need you to give this serum to Lucas," he said handing him a needle with some strange gold liquid in it.

"Y-You want me to give him a shot!"

"Calm down. It's a serum I developed that should paralyze him. It's supposed to last a week, but with all I've seen it may be cut down to a few hours. We need Lucas to stick around for a while. We don't need him running off. It's tasteless so you can but it in something, but make sure to mix it good. Understand?"

Fuel reluctantly nodded.

Doctor Andounuts went to join up with everyone upstairs.

Fuel gulped. "I hope Lucas doesn't end up killing me,"

Upstairs Kumatora, Duster, Flint, and Boney had walked in looking very worried.

"Hey guys," Claus greeted coming up the stairs. They all turned to him.

"Claus where have you guys been, I've been worried," Flint said trying not to sound too emotional. He failed.

"I'm fine dad and so is Lucas, sorta,"

"Sorta? What does sorta mean?" Flint asked.

"Well…"

"Oh, hey guys!" Kumatora exclaimed greeting Ness and Ninten.

"Oh hi…Kumatora and Duster right?" Ness greeted.

"Yep, where's Paula, Ana, and those other guys?" She asked.

"Trapped in my time period. I have no idea how I'm gonna get back, or how to get them here to help us," Ness responded.

"Full of energy still huh Kumatora?" Ninten asked. Ness's eyes opened so wide he thought his eyeball might fall out. He stared at Ninten. "What my memory of everything is actually starting to return. I don't remember when though,"

Ness huffed rolling his eyes.

"Well its good to see you Ness, and you too Ninten," Duster greeted.

"Now then, what's up with Lucas?" Kumatora said turning to Dr. Andounuts.

"And, where's Fuel?" Claus said finally realizing he didn't come back up with them.

"People please calm down and let me explain!" the Doctor cried. Everyone fell silent. "Thank you. In order Lucas is fine, sorta. Fuel is giving him this serum I made for him. It's just something to keep him off his feet for a while. Now then…"

"Wait, wait, wait hold on. Serum? You never mentioned that," Claus said crossing his arms.

"Well its just a little paralyzer that'll render his body and powers useless for a while. However, with our current discovery of him he may just burn it off faster then I planned,"

"Okay back up. What discovery?" Kumatora said with her hands on her hips.

"Here I have the scans on this computer as well," Dr. Andounuts said walking over to the computer on the side of the wall. "Here is a X-ray of Lucas's body currently. He should be on the bed we left him on, hopefully if Fuel did what he's supposed to,"

After a few keystrokes Lucas's form showed up on screen. He was just lying there, but clearly he was relaxed instead of paralyzed. His bone structure was still the same, so no real problem. He then brought of the scan he made of Fuel, and Lucas's muscles.

"Okay, I'm sure you all can see the difference in the bone structure just from glancing at them,"

The four new guest put on their thinking faces, and tilted their heads in the same direction to think. One by one they each got a light bulb.

"Why does he have such big muscles here?" Kumatora asked pointing at the scan of Lucas's muscles.

"Why do his bones look so thick?" Duster asked.

"And why is he short some bones?" Flint asked, but more demanded to the Doctor.

"(Wait which ones the normal one)?" Boney barked.

"We don't have the answers to any of these questions I'm afraid. However, what is clear is that it isn't normal. We also have to take a look at this thing here," Dr. Andounuts said walking over to the machine Ninten had carried back. "I wasn't able to get a good look at yet, but now I should be able to,"

Dr. Andounuts went over to his computer, and took out a black cord. He went over to the machine then looked it over. However, it would seem he could not find what he was looking for.

"Darn, it would seem I must try to hack it indirectly," he said putting the cord away. He went over to his computer then began typing.

Fuel came back in the room to see Lucas lying down with his head on his hands, and his legs crossed with his ankle on his knee. Fuel began walking toward him. Lucas only shot him a glance.

"Something wrong?" Lucas asked.

"Nope, I-I just wanted to bring you something,"

Lucas ignored the nervousness in his voice, but took note of it. He sat up to look at him. "What is it?" Lucas asked curiously.

"A drink," Fuel said holding up said drink. It was colored a strange gold color.

Lucas raised an eyebrow at it. "Uh thanks. What is it?"

"Um, I got it from…the doc's fridge,"

"What kind of fridge?" Lucas asked fearing that it could be some chemical. He knew Fuel meant well, and was probably just trying to cheer him up, but he couldn't help sensing some kind of deceit.

"What other kind is there?"

"A chemical fridge,"

"No, its something called apple juice. It must be a juice from the Doc's time which is why you don't recognize it," Fuel said. Fuel couldn't help but smile as he saw Lucas seemed to of bought it. Truth be told it was actually water, but Fuel stirred the serum very badly so it turned out that way. Fuel saw the juice in the fridge and saw the colors matched. He partly kicked himself for not using that in the first place

"Well thanks," Lucas sat it down. He wasn't thirsty, and he still didn't trust it. He looked back at Fuel to see a slightly disappointed face. Lucas got a nervous look on his face. Fuel clearly wanted him to drink it, and was probably gonna stand there until he did. Lucas sighed. "Well I like apples,"

Lucas took a small swig of it. He smacked a little to really get a feel for the taste. It didn't taste bad and was oddly refreshing. Lucas drank it down all the way to the last drop. Then he let out a satisfying sigh.

"Thanks Fuel that was pretty refreshing," Lucas reached out to hand the glass to Fuel, but he froze up a little. He shook it off, and handed the glass back to Fuel. Fuel happily took it then left. Lucas then turned his attention to his still slightly unresponsive hand. "What the…" _

"Okay that should do it," Dr. Andounuts said. He was able to hack the machine wirelessly.

"About time, ya think with such a giant computer you could of done that a little quicker," Kumatora said.

"Kumatora, please," Duster said.

"Alright now tell us what this thing is doing to Lucas," Claus said.

"Okay, lets take a look at the schematics," A digital version of the machine intake appeared on screen. There were bright flashes pointing to each area of it describing its purpose. The doctor 'oh' and 'hmm' ed often while reading. It was gibberish to everyone else.

"My, it would seem that this machine can cybernetically link with the thought patterns, and alter the cerebral build," The doctor explained.

"Yo doc I got a D in science, even with Jeff's help, we might need you to dub it down a bit," Ness said.

"In simplest terms this machine is able to connect to Lucas's mind wirelessly. It can also alter it as well, but from the settings on this thing I see that altering wasn't what they're trying to do,"

"Then what are they trying to do?" Duster asked.

"If I had to guess…dig deeper into Lucas's subconscious,"

"So…their probing his brain," Ninten said.

"In simplest terms, yes,"

"Why?" Flint asked. "What could they gain from it? To bring out that monster in Lucas?"

"More then that. Because the seven needles are linked to Lucas now, since he resealed the Dark Dragon, the needles seem to also act as a seal on his mind as well,"

"So, if the needles were pulled again would that not only reawaken the dragon, but Lucas's full memories?" Ness asked.

"Possibly, but the Starmen…they don't need the dragon they want Lucas…" Dr. Andounuts began.

"So, instead of trying to get me to pull the needles…" Claus added.

"They're gonna use these machines to bore into Lucas's mind!" Ness exclaimed.

"It's like a counterfeit version of needle pulling!" Kumatora exclaimed.

"The pieces are coming together, but still the one thing that bothers me is what the Starmen plan to do with Lucas. We all know they want Lucas under their control, and are using these machines to get him, but we have no clue why they want him, and what their goal is," Ninten said.

"Perfectly said," Duster said.

"The only reason they haven't gotten Lucas yet is probably because of the fact that all seven of the machines need to be active at the same time. There's a some kind of syncing process that its been trying to do, but for someone reason the connection keeps failing. I can tell that this machine alone doesn't have the power to complete the task itself. Also, as they keep digging into Lucas's mind. More and more of a pervious life he may've had comes out, along with all that stored power,"

"Previous life? What are you talking…" Flint was cut off by an explosion from the roof.

Everyone turned their attention to see a big group of people drop in. They all dressed like ninjas. The have on black robes, and black soft shoes. All their faces were covered except their eyes. They also had many weapons on their belts. Each carried a sword on their back as well. Each ninja is well toned from head to toe.

"Ninjas? Really? This sounds like a random battle, or someone couldn't think of real enemies," Ninten said.

"AH! My roof!" Dr. Andounuts exclaimed.

"That will be the least of your problems Doctor. Now direct us to the boy named, Lucas,"

"Are these some new type of Starmen?" Ness asked getting ready for a fight.

"They sound human though," Ninten said.

"What do you want with my brother?" Claus demanded.

"Allow me to explain. We are a secret warrior group that has survived for generations, and we have lived in secrecy for years. We fight for the greater good, and for the happiness of the majority," said the lead ninja.

"Okay your good ninja, but what do you want with Lucas?" Claus asked.

"He is a threat to the world. We have kept watched over him since Thunder Tower. You and he are both seen as powerful threats. He has been watched for a very long time, but lately it's been hard keeping track of him with his fast movements. Finally, we've been able to track him here. This is where we eliminate him,"

"Hey I thought you said you fight for the greater good," Ninten said.

"I also said for the happiness of the majority. The boy Lucas is growing out of control and must be put down, so stand aside and let us work,"

"Okay one we're not standing down. Two you couldn't kill Lucas if you really wanted to, and three get ready for a beat down!" Claus exclaimed.

"Then a fight you shall get former commander," the lead ninja said unsheathing his sword. Dr. Andounuts went to a safe place to hide before the battle got started.

Everyone stared each other down for a moment. Ness being the impatient on jumped into battle first. Ness was an excellent hand-to-hand fighter, so Ness handle the ninja pretty easily. Dr. Andounuts ran back while everyone else charged forward.

Kumatora punched one ninja in the face, and ducked under a sword slash as Duster came in and knocked him to the ground. Ninten blocked a slash attempt by blocking the attack from the wrist. Ninten arm was so stern that the ninja's arm bounced off. Ninten immediately retaliated by spinning around then sending a powerful kick on top of his head. Flint batted around any enemy that dared approach him, his father instincts taking over. Flint rammed is elbow into one of the ninja's head, and then delivered a powerful punch to the gut to another. Ness was not only giving out a serious beat down, but also having fun.

"Hey guys look at me!" Ness called. Two ninja came at him at the same time. Ness simultaneously kicked one in the face and rammed his elbow into the other's stomach. "Ya know I've fought a ninja before, and she's way tougher then you guys,"

Claus was busy sword fighting with another. They seemed even in skill, but when they locked blades Claus sent a powerful discharge through his sword. This shocked the ninja, and then kicked him away. Then a big ninja appeared, and seemed to be the strongest out of them all. Claus felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to Ninten who had a smile on his face. He nod toward the big guy. Claus gave him a 'I still don't like you' look, but Ninten egged him on.

"What scared that the big guy might hurt ya?" Ninten teased.

"No, way! Let's just see if you can keep up!" Claus said smiling.

Ninten and Claus began charging toward him. He just knocked Boney to the floor after lunging at him. Ninten punched any ninja in his way, while Claus kicked. The big guy raised both his fist then brought them down, but Ninten and Claus both separated in time to avoid it. Claus charged his right fist, as Ninten charged his left. Then at the same time gave him a powerful uppercut that sent him sailing into the air. He landed hard on the ground. Ninten and Claus bumped fist in success.

Ness suddenly stopped in his tracks as he sensed something, and it was close. A ninja surprised Ness from behind and got him in a full nelson. Another ninja came charging with his sword about to sever him. He blocked the blade with the bottom of his left shoe. Ninten came in and punched the one holding the sword. Ness could feel the full nelson he was in didn't have a tight enough grip. He was able swing forward enough to ram his knee into the ninja's face. While he was dazed Ness planted his feet against his stomach then pushed off. Ness landed in a crouched position, but he was still distracted by what he was sensing. He didn't notice a shuriken coming at him until it was too late. Luckily a blue narrow beam blasted through it. Ness gaped and turned toward the source. Ninten blew the stomach of is finger like a gun. He shot Ness a cocky smile, and Ness returned it.

They both began glowing their respective PSI color. It was clear who the winner of this fight would be.

Fuel sighed as he turned another corner. He couldn't believe he had gotten lost. He hoped that he wouldn't be passing Lucas's room again for the third time to hear him grunting. Clearly the serum had taken effect, and Fuel knew he was paralyzed, but was too terrified to go in and see how he was doing. Fuel finally turned the corner, and hoped that this wasn't Lucas's room, however luck was not on his side. It indeed was. Fuel groaned until he realized something.

"If Lucas can't move, and I closed the door when I left, and I passed it three times now," Fuel began getting a little nervous. "Who left Lucas's door open?"

Fuel cautiously walked over to the door. He poked his head in to see a boy. It was only Ness. "Oh, hey Ness I thought you went…"

Fuel stopped as soon as he got a better look at the boy as he turned around. "Nefarious!"

Nefarious faced Fuel. He raised his left hand. You could see the discharge of energy as he raised it. Nefarious then waved his hand unleashing a powerful PK Wave attack at Fuel, who was frozen in fear. A sudden flash appears, and then an explosion followed.

"Whew, that was quite a workout," Duster said.

"Yeah right, I sweat more shadow boxing," Kumatora gloated.

"For being ninja they weren't very good," Ninten said.

"Hey where'd Ness go?" Claus asked. Soon the whole room went silent as everyone looked around.

"That was weird he was right next to me putting down these guys. He must've rushed off somewhere," Ninten said.

"Might've went to check on Lucas, and see how he's doing. After all he is paralyzed, so he needs a little bit more protection," Claus said making his way over to the underground part of the lab. He knew them pretty well since he did help build them.

"Okay then one mystery down. Now then…" Ninten grabbed the lead ninja from the floor then hoisted him up from the collar. "How about you take a hike,"

The ninja was unresponsive at first. Then he began moan and graon.

"Hey pal ya hear me!" Ninten demanded while shaking him. Finally, it seemed the ninja gained his senses, but he was shocked.

"W-What am I doing here?"

"Huh?" everyone in the room said.

"Last thing I remember is that kid coming out of nowhere then…" he looked at Ninten. "AH! Oh my pork it was you!" he exclaimed trying to escape Ninten's grip. No such luck.

"What do you mean?"

"I am a former Pigmask, but when everything was reset I began a new life. Then this kid that looked just like you came out of nowhere then he did some weird thing with his eyes…now I wake up and I'm here, and boy do I have a headache,"

"That was me!" Kumatora called.

"Wait, if I'm hearing him right it sounds like he was…hypnotized," Duster said.

"From somebody that looks like me…" Ninten thought and thought. Finally, Ninten felt what Ness had been feeling this whole time. "These guys were a decoy!"

There was a sudden explosion from downstairs.

Nefarious began walking over to a disabled Lucas. "Lucky for me your friends made you such an easy target. I may actually be able to kill you while you're in this state," Nefarious said smiling.

"Hold it Nefarious!" called a voice.

Nefarious stopped and turned to the voice. From the smoke Ness was on one knee, and from the look of it he took the attack for Fuel. Fuel however, still fell unconscious. Ness looked injured from the attack though. Nefarious glared at him.

"Listen Ness, I'm not…"

"You're not gonna hurt Lucas!" Ness said jumping at him.

Nefarious and Ness got into an arm lock with Ness holding Nefarious and Nefarious unable to move Ness. From behind Claus came running.

"Ness!" Claus called.

Ness turned to Claus while holding Nefarious. "Get Lucas and run!"

Claus turned to see Lucas attempting to limp away. Claus ran over to him, and got him on his back. He noticed Fuel unconscious, and although it pained him he had to leave him behind. Claus ran out the room and took the opposite way he came to lose Nefarious. Ness was thrown out the room, and into the wall. Nefarious stepped over Fuel and walked toward him.

"W-What are you doing here?" Ness demanded as he began getting up.

"Stand aside Ness. This doesn't concern you. I'm actually not the bad guy this time,"

"Liar!" Ness said getting his feet.

Nefarious sighed then leaped toward Ness. Ness dodged his punch then knocked him the opposite direction Claus had went. Nefarious came to a stop by using his hands and feet. Ness saw his chance and dashed toward him. Nefarious however was ready, and was clearly not in the mood. Ness lashed out, but Nefarious used his speed to bounce off the corners of the ceiling. As Ness passed by Nefarious came back and slammed his elbow into the back of Ness head then plowed him into the floor with such devastating force that smoke kicked up upon landing. Nefarious casually walked out of it leaving behind an out cold Ness in the floor.

Nefarious kept walking until a giant steel door slammed shut in front of him. He heard other slams signaling this door isn't the only one. Nefarious sighed at this attempt.

"PK Boom," Nefarious said. He activated his PK Boom which smashed through all the doors in his path.

Ninten was dashing through the halls as fast as his legs could carry him. He looked at the watch the doctor had gave to him so he could keep track of the intruder, and relay information to the others upstairs. He had a bad feeling about this. He turned the corner to find an unconscious Ness plowed into the floor. Ninten gasped in shock.

"Ness! Hey Ness wake up!" However his cries fell on deaf ears, as Ness didn't respond. "Ness come on wake up!" Ninten shook him hard. He was starting to get worried. Even with his memory starting to return Ninten hadn't seen a time when Ness was this hurt before. Ness still didn't respond. Ninten growled angrily.

He got up a charged after Nefarious. "Ness and Fuel are hurt you guys. Somebody better come get them, I'm going after Nefarious myself,"

Claus ran hard. He couldn't fight Nefarious with Lucas in harms way. He needed to find a safe place for him, and fight Nefarious then. Claus looked around for any place that might do.

"Claus…something's…wrong…I c-can't move," Lucas struggled.

"Don't worry pal I'll get ya somewhere safe," Claus then thought of one place that just might be able to hold Lucas over for a little while.

Nefarious was still hot on Claus's trail. No matter how fast he went Nefarious was faster. He came to a single hallway. He closed his eyes to concentrate. "Yeah, he went this way. I can feel the evil," Nefarious only took one step as the wall just suddenly exploded.

The cause was a angered Ninten on the other side. "Nefarious you're gonna pay!"

"Why, you're the one who broke the wall?" Nefarious teased.

Ninten charged at Nefarious and tried a punch with a wide arch for power. Nefarious stepped back out of range to avoid it. "You know what I mean!" Ninten barked.

"You mean Ness? I tried telling him to stand aside. I'm not the enemy here," Nefarious said.

Ninten ignored him as he tried another punch, but Nefarious vanished into thin air. He then appeared further down the hall. "He's gonna slow me down to much. I need to hurry while he still can't move," Nefarious muttered. Nefarious looked at a pipe on the wall. He sent out a small spark with the wave of his hand and then smoke burst out. This covered his escape before Nefarious could notice.

"Nefarious get back here!" Ninten yelled. Ninten suddenly sensed someone behind him. He turned then grabbed their collar and prepared his other hand for a punch. "Gotcha!"

Ninten then noticed the person he grapped wasn't Nefarious, but the girl that was with him. "You, your that girl that goes with Nefarious,"

"Yeah, my names Star could you put me down now," She said trying to get free of his grip. Ninten put her down and turned to go after Nefarious. "Wait, stop trying to hurt Nefarious he's not the enemy here,"

"Well he hurt my friend and is trying to hurt my other friends. I don't care what his reasons are," Ninten raised his hand to send out a shockwave to clear a path. He dashed out the smoke leaving Star behind. She sighed.

Claus began to get this weird feeling. Suddenly, Nefarious appeared in front of him. Claus came to a halt.

"Darn he most of used his PK Warp to catch up. I thought Ninten would've pinned him down longer," Claus muttered.

"I don't wanna fight you Claus, but I will if I have to," Nefarious said sternly. It made Claus feel so weird with how much he sounded like Ness.

"Well your gonna have to if you plan on hurting Lucas,"

"I don't plan on hurting him. I plan on removing him from this life,"

"You wanna kill him!"

"Doesn't everybody?"

"I'm not gonna let you. I'll die before he does!"

"Don't try it. I'm too powerful,"

"Oh yeah, then lets see you take this!" Claus said as he forced his thunder sword into the ground. A giant wave of thunder burst out. Nefarious growled as it consumed him. Claus switched Lucas from his back to his arms so he could use his wings. He began flying through another hall to the right. He flew up a flight of stairs then down a hall. He felt reassured that he was gonna make to the one safe place The Danger Room. He almost made it, but a red laser shot up from the floor below them and went through Claus's right wing. This threw off his flight path as he came crashing to the ground.

Nefarious burst from the floor using his PK Boom and went flying toward them. Claus pulled Lucas in, so Claus would be taking the front of the attack. Suddenly out of nowhere Ninten came in powered by his PK Power technique. He stopped Nefarious in his tracks, but was struggling to hold him back.

"Ninten!" Claus exclaimed surprise at his perfect timing.

"G-Go!" Ninten yelled.

Claus nodded and took Lucas down the hall. Ninten focused on Nefarious struggling to hold him off. Suddenly he gained a burst of energy. With tremendous effort he threw Nefarious to wall. Nefarious crashed into creating a huge mess. Nefarious then got up from the ground.

"I see you still wanna interfere. You must not like staying conscious,"

"Yeah whatever," Ninten said throwing a few practice punches. "Ya know every since Kumatora mentioned it, I've been in the mood for a little shadow boxing. Interested?"

"Hmph, then lets play, PK Boom!" Nefarious activated his version of PK Boom. Ninten flinched at it.

Nefarious began bouncing crazily against the walls. Ninten couldn't keep up. Ninten tried to charge his PSI for an attack, but was cut off by Nefarious slamming into him. Ninten went sailing into the air until Nefarious again came down slamming him into the ground. Nefarious flipped away as Ninten stopped moving. Nefarious glared at him then looked forward to see where Claus took Lucas. He began walking.

Claus sat Lucas down on a chair to the front of the room. The room was very spacious, maybe the twice the size of a master bedroom, and has many monitors. Claus saw that Ninten was down for the count, and Ness was still out of it. Claus needed to hurry.

"Claus…" Lucas muttered. Claus turned to him. "What's wrong with…me," Lucas was starting to get some feeling again. Claus was surprised.

"You're a little uh…"

"You…know don't you?" Lucas accused. He couldn't raise his voice quite yet, but he went as high as he could.

"Well, maybe,"

"Maybe, actually he knows exactly," Claus turned to the voice while Lucas struggled to. Nefarious came walking down the steps to the main floor of the room. "Well this is a cozy little area. Glad I've reached the end of this game, so now I can finish this before it begins,"

"You're not hurting Lucas!" Claus yelled charging. Nefarious side stepped Claus at the last minute. Nefarious slammed the side of his fist into the back of Claus's head. Claus hit the floor hard also dropping his sword. Nefarious began walking toward Lucas. Claus used his PK Whip and tried to hit Nefarious, but Nefarious charged his right arm with PSI energy. He simply raised his arm without turning around to deflect it. Claus charged to get closer, but was reckless. Nefarious sent his left elbow into Claus's stomach then slammed to back of his right fist into his face knocking him to the floor.

"Now stand aside. I'm not here for you," Nefarious said. He turned to Lucas who was trying to stand. Nefarious smirked. He raised his hand and sent out a powerful PK Dark Energy Ball at Lucas. It slammed into his chest then into one of the main monitors. He broke then fell to the floor.

Nefarious took one step, but when he tried to pull his other leg it felt heavy. He looked down to see Claus grasping his ankle.

"Please…leave him alone," Claus begged.

"Why, because he's been through too much already?" Nefarious huffed. "He's a monster Claus. You may not realize it yet, and he may still not know, but that is what he is. An evil monster,"

"W-What…" Lucas coughed out.

"It took me a while, but I know who you are now. I can't allow you to regain your power,"

"Regain…what power?" Lucas struggled to stand.

Nefarious looked down at Claus. He kicked him off his ankle then walked toward Lucas. He kept walking until he was standing over him. Lucas looked up at him.

"I can sense you trying to get in contact with your evil power. Wasted effort," Nefarious raised his hands like he was holding a guitar. Lucas gaped in terror. "PK ROCKIN!"

"_**Connection Established. Welcome back Project G Codename: Giegue…"**_


	9. The Truth

_**Triple Threat Reformed part 7**_

"_**The Truth,"**_

As Nefarious called out he unleashed a devastatingly powerful blast on the weakened Lucas. The destructive power blew Claus away too who was behind them. The room filled with smoke as the attack began to wear off. Nefarious was breathing in and out deeply.

"That should do it… I put everything I had into that. Could've… put more just to make sure, but I wasted energy… on these idiots," Nefarious muttered still gasping for air. He looked down through the smoke to see if he could see Lucas. Lucas lied on the ground on his stomach. He didn't move. Nefarious sighed, but then he noticed something.

Lucas twitched.

Nefarious gasped unable to unsee what he just saw. It was impossible! That was his strongest attack, and at its most powerful!

"No way…" Nefarious muttered out.

Lucas then began to chuckle. "Well…that hurt like hell…but that's no where close to what you need to kill me," Lucas began to work his way onto his feet. He did it with little trouble. Then he came face to face with Nefarious's petrified face. Lucas's eyes turned bright red, but there was a frustrated look in them. "Damn it Nefarious! You really hurt me there, but…it didn't kill me? What is happening to me?"

Lucas then lifted his arms then a powerful PSI shockwave followed knocking Nefarious across the room. Lucas hand clasped his head. He began to cry out. Claus was able to limp over to Lucas.

"Lucas are you alright?" Lucas only opened his eyes slightly. Tears began to form in them. Claus immediately felt such hatred for Nefarious all over again. This rage now building in him he gained new strength. "I'll get him,"

"Claus wait, no, he has answers," Lucas stopped Claus. His eyes still full of tears. He walked past Claus. "Answers I want, and I have to get them,"

Nefarious got on his feet again, but then a hand gripped his collar then forced him into the wall behind him. He was raised off his feet. He looked to see Lucas's red eyes filled with emotions. In Lucas's other hand he had a charged PSI attack ready and waiting for him.

"Now tell me what you know right now!" Lucas yelled. "This mystery ends here!"

Nefarious snarled at him. "I said it already. You're a monster, even worst then me, and I tried doing the universe a favor by get-," Nefarious was cut off as Lucas slammed him into the wall.

"Answer the question, or so help me I will end you, and find my answers somewhere else!"

Nefarious felt a pang of fear for a moment. Claus was too shocked to approach any further then where he was. Lucas was…angry, but it wasn't righteous anger, it was something else. Nefarious still was silent, which only made Lucas angrier. Lucas pounded his fist into Nefarious's stomach that made Nefarious gag. Nefarious couldn't speak for a moment.

"Now, I'm going to ask again, and if you don't give me the answers I'm looking for I'll keep punching until you break in half. Judging from how much strength I have I'd say the punches would be in the single digits. Now, what do you know about me?"

Nefarious took a moment to gather himself, and then he looked Lucas dead in the eyes. "My information is scarce…but I can tell you something,"

Outside the panic room Ninten was beginning to wake up. He looked up to see Star sitting next to him. He sat up to meet eye with her.

"I told you not to get in his way," she said.

"I don't have time for this he probably got to Lucas," Ninten began to get to his feet. Star watched him. "I have a question,"

"I can't really answer it," She already knew the question. "I don't know why I'm still with Nefarious, but I guess I just want to be. Sometimes we don't choose the people who are close to us,"

Ninten looked at her for a moment. He turned then ran down the hall to get to the panic room. Not wasting anytime he bashed down the door, but once inside he saw Lucas had Nefarious against the wall to his left. Ninten was shocked, but pleased that everyone was still breathing. Lucas didn't even flinch at his sudden arrival. Lucas then growled.

"Your telling me stuff I've already found out! I know I was created to be a weapon, and I know I'm practically immortal,"

"But did you know you're over at least 200 years old?"

"2-200 years!" Claus and Ninten cried out.

Lucas's eyes faltered at the new information, but only slightly. "Okay, then what was my original name? Who was my creator? Why was I created? Do you know any of that?" Nefarious was quiet. Lucas took this as a sign he didn't know, but he noticed Nefarious reacted slightly at the first question. "Did you know me in a previous life?"

"…Yes,"

Ninten gasped. "Have I?" Ninten asked.

"…Yes,"

"So, both Ness, and Ninten have met me before in a previous life. You had to know my name, what was it!"

"Genetic Intellectual Granted of Unlimited Energy, was the acronym of your first original name," came a voice. It sounded feminine. The whole room turned to see Star walk in. "GIGUE,"

Ninten almost collapsed from shock. "W-w-what," he muttered.

"Star, what are you doing here? I told you to stay put!" Nefarious barked.

"He deserves to know. Its my…never mind," Lucas tossed Nefarious aside, and turned to Star. "Your other name's acronym was Genetic Integrated Yonderer Global Annihilation of Superparesites. Giygas in other words,"

"Continue,"

She nodded. "You see you were created by a great and powerful entity. I don't know his name, but he was the creator of PSI itself," Everyone gasped. "Your creator was powerful, but he had his limits. You were created for the unification of the universe. He wanted all beings in the universe to coexist with each other. Put an end to wars forever, and bring forth a great peace. However, it's not as great as you may think. In order to do this the universe must be put under one rule. His rule to be exact,"

"A dictatorship?" Lucas asked.

"In some way, yes it is. But this created more wars, and your home planet I believe was destroyed, but that was before you were born. So, your people thrived, and decided to create something. Something that would tip the scales in their favors, something that couldn't die, an Ultimate Life Form in other words. That something was you," Lucas took a deep breathe as all this new information came to his mind. "You were supposed to bring the universe together in great peace and harmony,"

"Obviously I failed," Lucas said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. If you succeeded this planet would be so messed up,"

"How did I fail?"

"You were the ultimatum when it came to agreements. Your creator would reason with which ever planet you were at for at least two weeks. If they still did not agree you were sent in,"

"As a negotiator?"

"As a killing machine," Lucas trembled at those words. "You slaughtered billons upon billions of creatures. No matter who they were. Sometimes if a race was too difficult to destroy in one week, which was your usual time frame, you destroy the entire planet single handed,"

Lucas collapsed on his knees. "I…killed…billons, upon billons," Lucas chocked out. The thought made him sick. He began to shake.

"Now back to your original question. Your first failure is when you came here, to Earth"

Ninten looked at Lucas with such disbelief. His mind going haywire. "You're Gigue!" Lucas eyes darted to Ninten. Ninten stared at them, and then he took a step back. "It is you!"

"Y-You…stopped me?" Lucas asked shocked.

"You planned to kill every living being on the planted. You infected it with your evil!" Ninten yelled.

"Ninten-,"

"Don't even say my name! I-I just…" he trailed off as he walked toward the door.

"I…didn't I mean I'm…" Lucas broke down. How could he say sorry for what he did? He tried to kill him, and everything he cherished. He did it countless times. Was he evil? Was this who he was meant to be? The scariest thought that came to his mind was, is that what he's becoming, again? "Please Ninten, I know I can't say sorry, but that's not who I am anymore. I'm Lucas,"

Ninten stopped at the door, but continued on with a bit of hesitation. Lucas slammed his fist into the floor. Nefarious got to his feet. He turned toward Lucas with a glum look on his face, almost as if he pitied him.

"Was it worth knowing now kid? The shun you feel will be with you for the rest of your never ending life,"

Lucas broke down into a fierce cry. He wailed out in frustration.

"Nefarious, that wasn't needed,"

"What wasn't needed is you telling him," Nefarious said irritated.

"He would've killed you," Star protested.

"Now he wants to die himself, to bad he doesn't have that luxury,"

Lucas stopped for a moment to look at Nefarious. Tears in his eyes, but he didn't look with resent. He looked with shock.

"You tried to help me," Nefarious didn't respond. "You tried to kill me in order to prevent me from hearing all this. You knew that with me knowing this my world would never be the same again,"

Nefarious still did not answer.

"Thank you for trying. This is something I need to face, and I will. There's more to this story, I know there is, and I will find it," Lucas said picking himself back up.

"Good," Nefarious said. He turned and looked at Star for a moment. Then she walked out, and he followed. Lucas saw them disappear.

Lucas took a gulp and turned to Claus. He was still trying to get a grip on finding out his brother is an alien.

"So, you aren't my blood brother?"

"Technically, no. I'm not even real for that matter, I'm artificial," He finally understood why the Starmen called him an it. He was as real as they were.

"Well so is my arm, eye, part of my leg, and my back, so I don't see why we can get past this," Claus said patting him on the shoulder.

"Thank you," Lucas said as his eyes returned to their normal color. Claus gave him a smile.

They both walked out of the panic room. After a while they had rejoined the others. It had been a long day, and even though everyone asked what happened, Lucas said he would spill in the morning. Ninten stayed away from him too. Many noticed this, and even asked him why, but he never answered. Fuel had woken up from earlier, but Ness was still out. Ninten was clearly worried. Things weren't looking good at all. While everyone else slept Lucas was still awake. He didn't feel like sleeping and knew he could afford not to. While everyone was asleep he went outside onto the roof. He looked out into the night sky. He could see the moon's incredible glow, and felt it illuminate him. It felt good.

"So, that's why I'm so interested to go into space. I just wanna go home. I wonder how long I've been gone, or if anyone misses me. Maybe I can talk them into doing something more peaceful then just destroying everything," Lucas heard shuffling of feet come close to him. He turned his head to see Claus smiling. "Why are you so happy?"

"Well just because you're a sad sack doesn't mean we all have to be," Claus responded sitting next to him. Lucas stared at Claus for a few seconds. "What?"

"…Nothing…I guess your right,"

"Just try and relax after all we're the good guys. We always win in the end,"

"Too bad I still don't know what side I'm on. I thought I did, but now I don't know,"

"Just…" Claus snickered a little. "Follow your heart,"

"Well that's not the only thing I should follow,"

"What else is there?"

"My gut,"

"And what does that say?" Claus asked almost daringly.

They both stared at each other for a moment. Claus then tried to punch Lucas in the face, but Lucas caught him by the wrist. He rolled throwing _Claus, _who flipped to get his feet on the ground.

"Pretty sharp there kiddo," _Claus_ complimented.

Lucas sighed standing up. "I thought something was up as soon as I saw you. Might wanna work on that. Pretty strange sending one Starman at me,"

"I'm one of the Starmen Elite. Starmen have the ability to change their shape, but my powers are a little more then that. I can copy the thought patterns, and powers of that individual,"

"You'd have to be pretty stupid if you thought I would fall for you pretending to be my twin brother, who I've been with all my life, and know better then anyone. Dumb choice,"

"Ooo aren't we clever. Let's see if you can beat your big brother all over again,"

"You aren't Claus, so I have no restrictions,"

They both charged at each other. The fake Claus seemed to be quite skilled in hand to hand combat, maybe better then Ness, and Poo. _Claus_ aimed a kick for Lucas's head but Lucas blocked it. He slid across the ground on his feet slightly. The power in that kick was great enough to shatter bones, well human bones. _Claus _performed a somersault forward. Lucas jumped back to avoid it. As soon as _Claus_ touched the ground he leaped forward kneeing Lucas in the chin. Then _Claus_ slammed his arm into Lucas back. Then he slammed the back of his leg into Lucas's stomach. All with devastating power. Lucas hit the ground rolling. He tried to get up, but then _Claus_ came and began to kick him over and over again. Then he slammed his heel into Lucas's head.

"Not so tuff now are ya," he said as he slammed his heel on Lucas head one final time. He left it there trying to smoosh Lucas's face against the concrete of the building.

Suddenly Lucas's head began to rise. _Claus's_ smile faltered a bit. He tried to push him back down, but Lucas wouldn't go. _Claus_ picked his foot up again, and as he did Lucas turned to face him. _Claus _then slammed his foot into the left side of Lucas face. Lucas didn't even flinch. Lucas stared up at his enemy his red eyes gleaming in the night.

"Now I can see you,"

"How did you learn to control-," he was cut off as Lucas rose up then slammed his fist into _Claus_'s stomach. Then with his fist still in his stomach he brought him down to the ground, hard.

"ooooo," _Claus_ moaned out.

"Hmmm interesting. You've taken the very form of Claus. Which means in this state you have nerves, those nerves can help you reenact pain. An advantage when trying to stay in disguise, but a disadvantage in battle. If you can't take a punch then this will be over sooner then I thought. First what's your real name?"

_Claus_ staggered to his feet. "My name is Morph. Please to meet you, Master Giygas,"

"The pleasure is all yours," Lucas said as he ran at him again.

This time Lucas fought with much more vigor. He could see Morph better now through his changed retinas. Morph tried to kick Lucas, but Lucas blocked with his right, and then with his palm flat slammed it into Morph's chest. Morph lost his footing, but went back at Lucas. He shot out an incredible blast of lighting. Lucas leaped into the air.

"PK Stirke," Lucas said. He crossed his arms, and then uncrossed them unleashing a powerful concentrated force of white PSI energy at him. Morph was overwhelmed.

Lucas came down again for more. His appetite to fight grew each second. Morph unleashed a PK Love attack. Lucas was surprised about the depth of this technology could copy someone, but it shattered as soon as it touched him. Morph was shocked. Morph ran up to Lucas then tried to send a roundhouse kick into Lucas's jaw. Lucas leaned back under it. Morph tried over and over to hit Lucas, but each attempt failed. Morph dove for him, and Lucas vaulted over him. Morph then shot lighting out of both his hands. Lucas avoided it by performing a handstand while moving his body out of the way. Morph growled.

"That's it!" he exclaimed.

It then shed Claus's form then turned into a sliver liquid form. Then suddenly it merged with the ground. Lucas jumped in surprised.

"He has camouflage capabilities?"

Suddenly the roof began attacking Lucas with spikes. Lucas jumped to the side to avoid them. As soon as his feet touched the ground he performed a back flip over a wall of spikes that popped up. He moved with great care and precision.

"Whoa, I've never been able to move like this before. This is…incredible!" Lucas smiled at this. He jumped and moved without the slightest bit of restriction, or his usual clumsiness. He performed cartwheels, flips, somersaults, and corkscrews. Showing just how balanced and acrobatic he was.

Lucas landed on the ground. He looked left and right. Nothing showed up, or appeared out of place. The spikes that had appeared were now gone. Lucas looked down at the ground. He noticed his shadow shifted slightly. Lucas's eyes widened at a sudden realization. The ground as if opened up and tried to swallow him. Lucas huffed at this sad attempt. He used two PK Pierce attacks at the same time from both hands. He spun around slicing his way free.

"I gotta admit that you're pretty pathetic for a Starmen Elite," Lucas said.

Morph then reformed from the roof back into Claus's form. "We were built to capture you, not defeat you in a fight," He growled.

"You should've been prepared to do both,"

"Good point I agree. However, you lost to Mercury, he's the weakest of us all," Morph gloated.

"Mercury, wasn't powerful, he just got a lucky shot. I would've disposed of him,"

"True, so lets see how tough you really are," Morph said with a sly smile. There was only a slight change in his appearance. As he showed himself in the moonlight he revealed his new form to be Lucas. "How about this one?"

"What makes you think that you can fight as well as I can?" Lucas asked in disbelief.

"You may find that you don't know this power as well as you think you do," he said smiling.

Lucas brushed it off then went at Morph Lucas. The two went head to head, blow for blow, they were matched. Lucas blocked a punch from Morph then countered with a kick that was dodged. Morph let a smile come to his lips, or Lucas's lips per say. Lucas raised an eyebrow at this, but blew it off. He activated his PK Power. He became engulfed in a white light. He flew forward, fast, but not fast enough. Morph side stepped the attack then brought his heel into Lucas's stomach which knocked him into the air. Before he could get to high Morph slammed his elbow into Lucas's back which sent him falling towards the roof. Lucas landed on his hands, and feet in a stretched position. Morph began coming down. Lucas swiftly turned to chop, but Morph leaned back in mid flight, Lucas's attack narrowly missing. Lucas shot out his eyes a powerful PSI laser, but Morph was gone before it could make contact.

"I-I can move that fast?" Lucas gasped.

Morph then came from the side then pressed his foot against Lucas's side. Plowing him through the roof. Morph pushed off just as he reached the edge. Lucas fell off, but grabbed onto the edge. Morph standing over him with a smile. He rested his foot on Lucas's hand.

"Well, what was it you were saying about fighting as well as you can? Ya know your right I don't fight as well as you, with you. I fight better!"

Lucas growled his red eyes flashing dangerously. He planted his feet on the side of the. He pushed off flipping forward and planting both his feet into Morph's chest.

"What are those guys doing down there? All this noise and they don't go see," Lucas muttered to himself.

"Awe, need help handling yourself. I thought you were the original, right?"

Lucas charged forward. Morph jumped to the side. Lucas skid to a halt. "PK Strike,"

Morph quickly moved to the right, but he wasn't quick enough though. Lucas was ready and waiting for him. He came the opposite direction as he slammed his knee into Morph Lucas's chest. This caused Morph to start flipping around crazily. Lucas went to follow up, but Morph stopped in midair upside down. Lucas swung a punch, but it was caught. Lucas used his other hand, but it was caught as well. Morph then put a tight squeeze. Lucas cringed. Morph floated forward then flipped Lucas into the concrete. Morph then pressed his foot against Lucas head then began pulling.

"You may not be able to die, but let's see if I can take off your arms like an action figure. You're just like one," Morph smiled. Lucas cried out in agony. "So, which one of us is the real one again, I forgot,"

Lucas couldn't stand the pain. 'He's got me beat, with my own powers. What do I do?'

"_That's simple, use more power,"_

'How, and who…"

"_Unless you have insurance for new arms I suggest you focus. You're the greatest power in the universe not this poser. He can only mimic you,"_

'Mimic….that's it! Everything he's done so far have only been imitations of me when I'm all psycho. I need to access more of my power. I need to get more,'

Lucas's eyes shot open. He focused on the new found strength he had just acquired. He began to pull back his arms. Morph quickly began to pull harder, but no difference. Lucas swiftly unclenched his fist then switch to grabbing Morph's wrist instead. He began pushing against Morph's foot still on his head. Morph tried with all his might, but couldn't push him back. Lucas smiled slightly. Then gave him a swift kick in the nuggests. He didn't expect anything to happen though, but was quite surprised when Morph howled out in pain. Lucas pushed off then began pounding Morph.

"Here ya go PK Heartbreak," Lucas launched a powerful ball of purple energy. Morph was blown off the roof and into the woods. He went into a tree. "What's wrong ?"

Morph looked up to see Lucas standing on a tree branch above him with a wicked smile on his face. Morph unleashed a quick PSI attack, but Lucas moved out of the way deeper into the woods. Morph followed. Morph stopped when he quickly realized not only did he lose Lucas, he himself was lost. He looked around expectantly. He heard a twig snap, and turned prepared to fight. Nothing was there.

"To bad, if you were in your Starman form you might be able to find me," Lucas's voice echoed.

Morph couldn't pinpoint where it was. Morph then smirked. "I can camouflage ya know. I can look for you without you knowing,"

Suddenly, a barrage of small PSI bullets rained down on Morph before he could use this ability. He was quickly brought his a knee. Lucas charged out so fast that he was barley seen, but he left his mark. Morph suddenly felt a sudden panic.

"Curse this form. I'm able to experience fear,"

"And its delicious," came Lucas's voice from behind him.

Before he could turn Lucas grabbed Morph's head then slammed his face into a tree, and when Morph turned back around he was gone. Morph not used to the feeling of fear began to panic. He shot off burst after burst into the woods. They seemed to hit everything, but his intended target.

"PK Darkness…" came Lucas voice.

Suddenly the light of the moon began to dim. Everything got darker, and darker. He couldn't see anything, but he did see red eyes. Horrible glowing red eyes. Morph decided that in order to control himself he needed to get in to his original form. That way he could dispatch of his emotions, but then he had a better idea.

"T-Think I'm scared! Well I'm not. I'll show you my most powerful form, then I will show you fear!"

Morph once again changed, but this time it wasn't human. It had crystal skin, with a skinny tail that curled at the end, Lucas's height, ears that rolled back, and a snout. Five fingers without fingernails, but the ends were sharp. The most striking feature was its familiar glowing red eyes.

"Yeah, that's right this was you! I have all your former power as well, now all I have to do is-," he was cut off as he felt something wrap around him. He looked to see he was being swallowed up by the darkness.

"Interesting…so that's what I looked like when I was an alien. Pity I know you're bluffing. You were recently created, which means it would be impossible for you to have anything but that form. I can sense it. That form was made for you only for show I'm afraid. This is the true power of Giygas,"

Morph was then consumed by the darkness crying out. "We will remake this world from the beginning!"

Claus ran out the lab in a panic. He and the others were being held down by Starmen, and a lot of em. He heard the battle from the roof. He heard the cry and ran toward the woods. Lucas began to walk out.

"Lucas!" Claus called out running up to him. He looked him over to see minimum damage. "Oh, heh I forget your like invincible,"

"…Yeah,"

"Something wrong? Have any trouble?"

"I'm starting to worry about just the depth of my power. It's starting to scare me a bit,"

"Don't worry I'll keep you safe,"

Lucas smiled a bit. He joined Claus on the walk back to the lab. He stared at the sky the whole time.

"The time for the end is near Claus, and I think I may play a major part," He turned to Claus. "But I don't know which side I will be on,"

"Don't be such a downer. We can do this," Claus encouraged.

Lucas and Claus rejoined the others. Everyone was fine despite the ambush. Ness had woke up during the attack, and helped. Ninten was overjoyed to see Ness was okay. He however took a different personality when Lucas joined them. Lucas promised that he would explain everything in the morning. They all slept undisturbed this time around. Lucky the doctor had plenty of guest rooms in case of emergency. Everyone was able to sleep, but Lucas still didn't sleep. He kept watch. Morning came after a long time. Lucas stood on the roof again with his arms folded. He watched as the sun began its ascent into the sky.

"Morning," came a friendly voice.

Lucas turned to see Ness. "Morning Ness, you're up early,"

"Well I was out for so long I guess it just happened. Can't believe Nefarious got me so easily,"

"You should probably talk with him,"

"Your right," Ness agreed. Lucas was so surprised he almost fell of the roof.

"You agree?"

"I need to get something off my mind. Since I'll miss the group explanation why don't you tell me what's up and I'll be off,"

Lucas tightened up. "It's bad Ness, really bad,"

"Ninten says he doesn't know what he's going to do about you, what does he mean by that?"

"Ness, I am a former enemy of yours in a past life,"

"Really? Who?"

"Ninten faced me when I was Gigue, and you faced me when I was Giygas,"

Ness was silent. Lucas didn't want to look at him. Lucas felt a breeze. He turned to see Ness had left. "Thought so," Lucas muttered. He began to mentally prepare himself to explain to everyone else this new discovery.

Ness flew through the forest at breakneck speed. He began slowing down. He landed on a branch, he looked up to see Nefarious sitting on a branch higher up on a different tree. Ness jumped up higher. He scanned the ground to see Star was resting down below. Ness got a on a branch to be in speaking range. Nefarious was sitting on a branch with his hands behind his head. His legs were crossed at his knee. His eyes were closed. When Ness got closer Nefarious opened one eye. He huffed when he saw Ness.

"Well, if it isn't my personal punching bag,"

"You really surprise me Nefarious. Attacking Lucas when he couldn't defend himself," Ness said ignoring the insult.

"I'm sure you've heard the news about your so called friend,"

"Only the surface. So, he's supposed to be Giygas?"

"A reincarnated version, but virtually the same. I don't know how he got here, or how he became human, but that's him,"

"I can't wrap my mind around it. Lucas, evil, that's insane!"

"You still trust him?"

"…"

"Thought so,"

"That means nothing!"

"Sure it doesn't," Nefarious said chuckling.

"I didn't come here to talk about…Lucas, but about us,"

"Us? You say that like we're a couple,"

"Would you be on the level for one second!"

"You seem irritated,"

"Deflect all you want, but I know you want to talk about this. You're as lost and confused as I am. We need to settle this,"

"A final battle?"

"We both know how that would end, interrupted. Just hear me out. You have something I need, and I have something you need. We used to coexist, why can't we anymore?"

"Because I no longer wish to,"

"You feel that void to don't you? You try to figure out what it is you're missing. Those emotions you want to feel you can't. You're restless that you can only feel certain ways," Nefarious gave Ness his full attention when he said that. Ness thinks he struck the right chord. "Why not we work together to stop the Starmen?"

"What!"

"Work together one final time. If you don't like it we go back to being enemies, but at least for a little while I want to feel myself," Nefarious turned to the sky in thought then looked down below to Star. Ness caught him. "You care about her don't you, but you don't exactly feel right trying to protect her,"

"She reminds me of someone,"

Ness smiled. "You mean our little sister Tracy,"

"Oh, yeah her, except with more attitude,"

"We must protect everyone. Please Nefarious, I can't do this without you,"

Nefarious looked at him. Before he could answer however there was a cry from below. They both jumped and looked down. Star was being taken by a…tree?

"Nefarious help its Morph!" Star cried out. Somehow he had survived that battle with Lucas.

Ness and Nefarious both dove down to help her. Morph changed into a small rocket. "Later suckers!" He shot off into the sky before Ness and Nefarious could get to him.

"Star!" Nefarious yelled. He could only watch as the rocket shot into the sky. Neither PSI users had the energy to chase after it.

"Nefarious…" Ness started.

"Save it, let's head to the lab we need to stop the Starmen!"

Nefarious shot off leaving Ness confused. Ness smiled then went after him. They made it to the lab. Ness advised he went in first. When Ness came in he looked at many glum faces. Clearly Lucas had went through his explanation.

"Listen guys I got someone with me, and he needs help," Ness motioned for him to come in.

Everyone watched half heartedly. Then they shot up when it was another Ness. Ninten was about to go ape on him.

"Guys no, he's going to help us!" Ness exclaimed.

"We don't need his kind of help, besides don't you remember that he flattened you!" Ninten exclaimed.

"Why does everyone keep reminding me of that!" Ness yelled.

"Star has been taken by the Starmen. I have a better chance saving her if I go with you guys," Nefarious said. "When I first met her they were after her. The only reason she hung around at first was cause she needed protection from them,"

"At first?" everyone questioned.

"That's non of your business!" Nefarious said blushing out of embarrassment.

"Awe, big bad Nefarious is like a big brother to Star, that's so precious," Ninten mocked.

"Shut up!" Nefarious yelled.

"Where are we going exactly?" Kumatora asked.

Everyone looked at each other hoping for an answer. Lucas then remember the last thing Morph said. (We will remake this world from the beginning!)

"They're traveling through time! Back in time maybe to Ness's time or Ninten's. Probably Ninten's since its totally unguarded,"

Everyone agreed.

"So, how we getting there Lucas. Since you are powerful enough to travel through time right?" Kumatora asked.

"I simply lived Kumatora I haven't traveled through time before to get here," Lucas explained. "Besides, I don't know if I have that power, but we have to leave soon,"

"I can get us through time, but I don't have enough power to get Ninten's time. So, once we get to Ness's time we need to think of something, alright," Nefarious said.

"Better then being stuck in one place," Duster said.

"Good luck all. I'll have to stay here. Don't wont two of the same people coexisting," Dr. Andounuts said. Ness and Nefarious looked at him. "Technically you two are a part of each other, that's totally different,"

"Alright lets hurry!" Ness said.

"Alright we leave now, whatever you gotta grab, grab it now," Everyone grabbed their necessities. "Okay now gather around, and try not to throw up,"

Everyone gathered behind Nefarious. It was an odd feeling being around him, but for Ness it felt more normal. "PSI Time Jump!"

Static energy began to build up around Nefarious's body. The discharge turned red, and began to get fiercer and bigger. Nefarious closed his eyes and began to focus hard. Then a red light surrounded the group. Then the light collapsed on itself taking everyone with them. Dr. Andounuts sighed. He looked around he severely damaged laboratory.

"This is gonna take more then tape and a broom, but compared to this mess the mess they're in is worse. I just hope they make it out okay," He looked down at his hands. For a moment they turned transparent then back to flesh. "I hate time travel…"


	10. Ultimate Power, or A Friend

_**Triple Threat Reformed part 8**_

"_**Unlimited Power, or a Friend,"**_

"Hurry guys!" exclaimed an exasperated Paula.

"Yeah who knows what happening to them!" Ana added.

"Calm down you guys were going as fast as we can!" Jeff exclaimed flustered.

Currently Jeff and Loid were working on a slapped together time machine, based on….well they don't really have anything to go on. Jeff and Loid work frantic while both blonde girls hassele them endlessly. Both of them moving in blur motions trying to get the machine ready. It was narrow looking wormhole. Both sides looked like the entrances of small caves. Jeff was screwing, and tightening, while Loid connected, and wired. Both were getting really tired from all the moving around, and kicking their super brains into high gear. After Ness and Ninten were sucked into another time portal, the left behinds went to the Saturn Valley where Dr. Andounuts stationed his lab, with Apple Kid as his assistant. Dr. Andounuts had ideas, and theories about time travel, but the one time machine he had proved fatal to humans. So of course modifications had to be made. Poo and Teddy simply sat on the sidelines and watched with sweat drops as the two young geniuses worked.

"Wow, they're really running ragged," Teddy commented. Poo nodded. "Aren't you worried about Ness and Ninten? You seem calm,"

"They're perfectly capable of handling themselves, I have no doubt in them. Why do you ask? You didn't want to be the only one worried about them?"

"Whatever, I was just asking," he said folding his arms. As they both sat watching the chaos in front of them unfold Poo suddenly felt disturbed. He shot up from his sitting position. He glanced around. "Something wrong?"

"I sense something…"

A second later a red orb of light appeared, then expanded letting out a bright flash of light in the center of the valley. Everyone averted their eyes from the flash. When the flash died down they looked to see not only Ness and Ninten, but the whole gang from the future. They became ecstatic, Paula and Ana rush Ninten and Ness. Ana glumps Ninten while Paula does the same with Ness. However, Paula did not feel that Ness was happy to be hugged. He actually shifted a little awkwardly, like he had never been hugged.

"Uh, Paula," Ness started.

Paula realized that Ness's voice didn't sound from the mouth of the Ness she was hugging. She looked to the left to see Ness standing and waving shyly. She blinked a couple times. She looked over to see Ana had indeed hugged Ninten, so it finally registered who she was holding in her arms. She jumped back in fright.

"Nefarious!" she exclaimed. She raised an eyebrow to see Nefarious had a bit of a blush. They were the same person after all. "What do you think you're doing here!"

"I…" before Nefarious could utter a word Poo struck him down. Nefarious quickly got to his feet to see Poo coming back. "Hey cut it out!"

"You have no right to be here!" Poo said swinging a roundhouse kick that Nefarious ducked underneath. Poo ducked underneath a punch then went for a sweeping kick, but Nefarious quickly hopped above the attempt.

Nefarious began to step backwards, but only to be shot in the back by a laser. He fell forward onto a knee. His eyes squinted in pain, he looked back to see Jeff and Loid with laser blaster ready. Nefarious didn't give them another chance, he leaped out of the way before another shot could hit him. When he touched down Teddy had rammed into his with his shoulder. Nefarious went to the ground, but landed on his hands. He pushed off right when Ana shot out a PK Freeze attack. He landed in a crouched position, his body shaking. Everyone then charged toward him.

"Hold on!" Ness said warping in front of Nefarious. They all halted their respective attacks. "Guys stop,"

"What are you talking about? That's your evil twin, ya know the one that tried to kill you, and practically everyone else!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Yeah, and he's the one who brought us back," Ness explained. The others eye Ness curiously.

"They don't think you, are you. I guess they think you may be a Starman," Nefarious said from his position on the ground.

"Trust me guys it is us. Nefarious is really weak right now, so he wont be much a problem,"

"Hard to notice, doesn't seem like he lost a step," Poo said. He barley was able to land a hit on him.

"Guys, he's me remember. I'm sure he's familiar with your moves which is why he did so well," Ness assured. He turned to Nefarious. "You could have been a little less show off-y,"

"Well you could've jumped in sooner," Nefarious responded. At that Ness was quiet. "Listen, I barley have enough energy to stand right now, let alone hurt anyone. Besides in case that little display didn't show you allow me to tell you. I am Ness at his full potential, and non of you come close to that,"

At this he gets glares from everyone. "Nefarious shut up. He's with us," Ninten said. Everyone still looked unsure. "Anybody got a problem with it come see me!"

At this everyone was quiet, and their unsure looks became sure. "Good, Nefarious got us through time, but we might need to get back to Ninten's time. Nefarious doesn't have the energy to do that right now though. So we either wait until he gets power back, or…." Ness notices the contraption that was being made. "Could we use that?"

"This slapped together time machine?" Ana asked.

"It was the best we could come up with on such short notice," Jeff moaned.

Lucas took a look around the machine. He looked it over with the bit of interest, and curiosity.

"What are you doing?" Loid asked. Lucas didn't even acknowledge the presence of everyone else. Loid felt even with Lucas's shy nature, and being able to relate, he never was just flat out rude.

"It's slapped together alright, but better then nothing. A few quick fixes and it could work," Lucas said.

"How do you know about machinery?" Jeff asked completely agape. Lucas came from a time where they just got electricity. How would he know anything about machines?

"Well Jeff we learned some pretty crazy things about our 'friend' Lucas during our trip," Ness said. The way he said friend was weird. Lucas pretended not to notice.

"Like what?" Paula asked. She gave him a quick hug since she accidently hugged the wrong one. This one blushed too.

"Uh, well, maybe he should explain, besides I only got rough details," Ness looked to Lucas. Lucas's body tightened, but then relaxed.

"Okay, I guess I didn't fully explain to you guys either," Lucas said referring to his crew.

"I think you guys are just trying to be dramatic," Teddy said.

Lucas turned to everyone his eyes turned a piercing red. A few stared uneasily under his gaze. "I'm afraid all that I speak is not a dramatization,"

"My, what is all this about?" Dr. Andonuts asked. Ness, Ninten, Lucas, and Lucas's crew had gotten so used to seeing him tan, that the pale look almost surprised them.

"I will explain," Lucas began. "Over the past eight months since we last saw each other, I've been dealing with something. Another side of me, it hungers for battle, destruction, and death. An animal that craves bloodshed and sadness. Taking lives, or twisting them,"

"A craze side of you? That sounds crazy in itself!" Jeff exclaimed, but one look in Lucas's eyes made him reconsider.

"Hard to believe, but true. It turned out that I've lived with it my whole life, which is actually a lot longer then just 14 years. My life span apparently dates 200 hundreds or so years ago,"

"Wait, you want us to believe your over 200 hundred years old!" Apple Kid exclaimed.

"This hasn't always been my form. I've had previous ones. Ya see in other words I'm an alien from outer space from some planet somewhere in the galaxy. I was created to be a perfect weapon. Built with knowledge of the universe, power to destroy a planet, and never ending life,"

"Is he serious?" Fuel asked Claus. Fuel had not heard this part of the story. Claus grudgingly nodded.

"A weapon, you want us to believe you were created from aliens, to be a weapon that never died," Teddy said. He couldn't help but sneer. "You know how crazy you sound,"

Lucas thought for a moment. He noticed the dagger on Teddy's side. Using his PSI he grabbed the dagger out of its sheath. He took it in his hands then held it backwards.

"H-Hey, what do you think you're doing!" Teddy yelled.

With an unflinching face he lifted his shirt and threw it to the ground. Lucas then drove the dagger straight into his chest, into his heart to be exact. Everyone stared at him, some in horror others in shock.

"Lucas!" Flint yelled. He began to run over, but Lucas raised a hand to stop him.

"I-I'm fine," he stuttered out. It didn't kill him, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. He pulled the dagger out which was covered in blood. "Sorry about getting so much blood on your dagger,"

Lucas took out a cloth then cleaned off the blood. He handed it back to Teddy, who shakily accepted it. Everyone stared at Lucas, whose face flashed with pain then settled for comfort. Everyone just stared.

"As I said, nothing can kill me," The wound in Lucas's chest just began to melt away, in steam. He didn't even need PK Heal!

"What the hell are you!" Teddy just spat out.

"Now my story doesn't sound so crazy does it?" Lucas smirked. Kumatora stared for a bit. Lucas caught her gaze, and realized he still had his shirt off. "Sorry," he said picking his shirt back up.

"Wow, those were some muscles…" Kumatora muttered. Indeed, they were so great every girl was blushing upon realizing they were staring at them. Lucas had a perfect six back, or eight pack, broad shoulders, and the muscles on his arms were almost the size of his head. Lucas got his shirt on covering up.

"Don't wanna make anyone jealous," Lucas smirked. Ninten looked away from him not even an amused smirk, nothing, just an angry look. Lucas caught this look and Ness's who's was a bit more subtle. He decided that such banter wasn't going to make them feel better about who he was. "Well, there was you're proof believe me now?"

"Indeed, but how we're you able to do that? I mean it would take a lot more concentration for any of us to pull out Teddy's dagger like that. While you only flicked your wrist at it, and it came right to you without the slightest bit of concentration," Poo asked.

"Yes, you see while you must concentrate your PSI to a certain part of your body to unleash it in certain way, I do not. See it's like this, you guys have to focus hard because the PSI power gene inside all of you resides in one place. That place in your body is different for everybody, and where it is determines the type of power you will have. This gene is made of pure PSI and is the one and only source of PSI in your entire body. That is your source,"

Poo gaped at this knowledge, well everyone did really. No one really knew the science behind PSI. "Now what makes you special?" Loid asked getting more curious then freaked out.

"I do not have one PSI gene, I have a countless numbers of them. All throughout my body, making my entire internal system pure PSI energy. I can focus it on a whim, and with little concentration,"

"Okay, I believe," Ana said.

"You had me when you stabbed yourself," Jeff said.

"Truly remarkable," Dr. Andonuts said. "I mean such a complex system would take an incredibly intelligent entity to build!"

"Yeah, who was your creator?" Apple Kid asked getting really excited.

"My past is a little hazy. These are the memories that I've been missing for so long. The Starmen have them, and I want them," Lucas said through focused eyes.

"Is that so?" came a voice. Everyone turned to the high part of the valley where all the caves were. The Saturn's all scattered and fled in fear to a safe place. Their stood high on the structure was a red Starman. "Master Giygas,"

"And who might you be?" Ninten asked.

"I am Nova the most powerful of the Star Elite," The red had sharp spikes out its back, hands, a round circular spot on its chest that might hold something, and it seemed to be glowing.

"Ah, the final one. You guys have been getting on my nerves," Nefarious said. He tried to get up, but just couldn't summon the strength. "What have you done with Star!"

"She is where she belongs. She has completed her first mission, and I am here to guarantee the next step is followed through,"

""Whose Star?" Paula whispered in Ness ear.

"A little girl that Nefarious takes care of," he answered. Nefarious glared at Ness for his answer, but chose not to say anything. Not like it was lie.

"What would this next step be?" Dr. Andonuts asked.

"Well that's the part you'll have to figure out. Now Master Giygas, lets see if my design is superior to yours," Nova said. Suddenly, it leaped off the cliff high into air then toward Lucas at such speed Ness was shocked. Somehow though Lucas avoided the fist that Nova brought down into the ground.

"Leave it to me, make sure to protect the machine," Lucas said.

Nova charged toward Lucas still traveling at unbelievable speed. Lucas jumped back in time to avoid a punch that slammed into the ground. Lucas then leaped forward then kicked Nova in the head. It recovered quickly then expanded it's spikes on it's back to extend forcing Lucas to fall back for a follow up attack. Lucas activated his PK Power.

"PK Love!" Lucas exclaimed.

Nova simply slapped the attack away, shattering it. "When will you realize that a creature such as you does not have this feeling of love, so why do you think you can hurt us with it?"

"Why has my PK Love attack been so weak lately?" Lucas muttered. He just couldn't understand it.

Nova came charging forward again. Lucas instead powered up with PK Power, but that's all he had time to do before Nova punched him in the stomach. Lucas was however prepared for the attack so the wind wasn't knocked out of him. Lucas then punched the Starman hard enough to send it flying then plowed into the ground.

"Lucas can really throw a punch," Claus muttered.

Nova continued to glow that bright red aura around its body. It charged forward then pushed out with its knee, but Lucas blocked it by crossing his arms. Lucas then pushed it off, then jumped up to hit it in the face, but Nova flipped backward then kicked Lucas into the air. Nova then planted its feet on the ground then opened up its arms. Its spike sunk into its body and its chest opened up to reveal a cannon.

"PK Sun!" Nova shot out a powerful burst of energy. Lucas was dazed by that last attack. He noticed the blast and created a PK Shield Gamma level. He crossed his arms to. The Shield shatter after a few moments, and Lucas went falling to the ground, his body covered in scratches and bleeding in some places. He struggled to stand. "It's all pointless in the end you know that,"

"W-What would make you think that way?" Lucas asked.

"You're the greatest power in the universe, so why bother with such trivial goal. Your mission was to destroy these creature not be their friend,"

"I know, but that's not what I wanted to do,"

"It only taste sweet now, but I'm sure you know it will get worse,"

"What makes you think you know anything about me," Lucas said on his hands and knees.

"Have you told them yet? I'd imagine not, they already see you as a freak," Lucas tensed at that word. "You're a freak on this planet, as simple as that. What makes you think that scientist doesn't wanna cut you open right now?"

"I wont let you use me," Lucas exclaimed charging forward.

Lucas pulled back his fist to punch, but Nova was quicker and forced his face into the ground. "Us use you? We still call you master. If anyone will use you it would be the humans. You noticed how they turned on you when you needed help more then ever. How you risked your life for the bettering of theirs, and now they shun you,"

"The villagers were scared, they didn't know what else to do," Lucas said standing back up. Nova got Lucas in a bear hug then its body began to heat up. Lucas began to wail out in agony. As his skin began to burn against Nova's metal.

"We've gotta help him!" Fuel exclaimed.

"Nothing can kill him remember," Ninten said.

"Ninten that doesn't change the fact he can still feel pain, we gotta help,"

"You don't get it, that's Gigue the monster that tried to destroy everything we know, and tainted the world with his evil!"

"Wait, Lucas is…Giygas!" Paula said a dark shadow on her face.

"Burn that bastard to hell then!" Teddy yelled in anger. Remembering the death of his parents was Gigue's work. Rage built inside him.

"Wait, Nova called him Master Giygas didn't he? I didn't hear him the first time, but now…" Jeff stood unsure with his blaster pointed down. Lucas quieted down his cries of agony, but the pain did not stop.

"See how easy they turn on you. These are the creatures you're fighting to protect? What happened eight months ago has been forgotten. All those times of happiness, and joy were thrown to the side for who you used to be, still are," Nova said. A bolt of lighting hit it in the back. He dropped Lucas to the ground, and then turned to see Claus. "All but one, but that still means nothing. He nor those others have any knowledge of your passed self. Their ignorance of it means nothing in the end,"

"The truth is we don't care, and neither should you guys!" Claus yelled.

Kumatora hit Nova with a powerful PK Freeze while Flint scooped Lucas up. Duster tossed a bomb at him, but that only did minor damage like the PK Freeze.

"Your word means nothing child since you have not experienced the fear and trauma of facing him," Nova said blasting Claus to the ground.

"G-Guys s-stay back," Lucas stuttered getting out of Flint's grasp.

"Guys come on!" Fuel yelled to the others. They just sat and stared, unsure.

"No amount of yelling will get through to them," Nova said.

"PK Bullets!" Lucas exclaimed. Nova raised its hand and a shield appeared which blocked each shot. Nova blasted towards Lucas again. He tried to grab Lucas's face, but he narrowly avoided it. "PK Strike!"

This blast hit Nova right in the back, but it came to stop with its feet. It turned then its fist stretched then slammed into Lucas's face. A part of Lucas's face was smoking from the heat of the attack. Lucas charged forward. Nova's visor glowed then shot out a burst of energy, but Lucas twisted in the air to avoid it. He then pushed out his hand then used his PK Pierce. At the last second Nova opened his chest. Lucas attack went inside the canon, but it didn't come out the other side. Instead it backfired at Lucas knocking him back, and into a tree knocking it over.

"I don't get why you wont help him! I want to, but Lucas would never allow it. Lucas needs help," Claus pleaded. Ness and Ninten looked away from Lucas's pain. Duster and Kumatora did all they could to help out, as did Boney. "So, Nova was right?"

"Yes, he was Claus," Nefarious said. "I would help but I lack the energy. Only someone with the PK Power technique can bring him down. These two bare too much hatred for it to outweigh the good Lucas has done for them. I mean Lucas was always a burden anyway, they always protecting him, encouraging him, being there when he needed them, and always being worried for him. They must've finally got tired of caring. Now that they know the truth Lucas means nothing to them now,"

"He wasn't…a burden," Ness muttered.

"Oh, so he was just dead weight then,"

"No…"

"He was weak, and lacked so much strength that he needed you guys to help him win. Oh, I see this is just selfishness is it?"

"We're not selfish!" Ninten spoke up.

"I think you guys are the worst friends ever!" Claus yelled. This got their attention. "This Gigue and Giygas guys sound bad, but why can't you realize that although they are the same, they aren't. I know it. When Lucas and I was younger he used to be so distant. He'd separate himself from the family. He'd do odd things like stare in the mirror for a really long time. He chose to be this way, and you're holding his past mistakes against him. I refuse to believe Lucas as evil, and I'm pretty sad that the two guys who did so much for him would drop him without the slightest bit of hesitation,"

Ness and Ninten looked at Claus then each other. They looked toward the battle. Kumatora hit the ground hard after an attack from Nova. She got a burn on her shoulder. Nova shot out a powerful burst of power from his cannon at Duster, but Lucas pushed him aside and took the attack for him. Lucas slammed into the ground. Nova made spikes appear out of his foot. They were also super heated, and brought them down on Lucas's back. Steam burst from Lucas, and he let out cries of agony unheard of. His whole body was shaking. Although his body could resist the heat, he was being overpowered.

"I'm well aware that all the power I have in my body wouldn't be enough to kill you, but I do have the mean to make you cry," Nova turned his attention the time machine. "Well we can't have you interfering with us, so allow me to get rid of this trash,"

Nova's visor began to glow. Suddenly though, something smacked its head in another direction forcing it to fire a laser off target. After that powerful blast of energy hit it knocking it off Lucas. Nova was thrown to the ground. Lucas began to get to his feet.

"Need a hand?" Ness asked reaching down to Lucas. Lucas stared at him dumbstruck.

"T-Thanks," Lucas said taking it. Ness pulled him onto his feet.

"Wow, you're kinda heavy," Ness said.

"Sorry,"

"Worry about it later, lets go help Ninten," Ness said running after Ninten toward Nova. Lucas followed after him.

Nova narrowly was able to block another punch from Ninten, who was going at him hard. Nova began glowing again, and then burst of energy shot out of its body knocking Ninten away. Ninten was plowed into the ground. Ness came to help him up.

"We're gonna have to work together for this one guys," Ness said. Both Ninten and Lucas nod at his side.

"It doesn't matter what you do you wont win. Master Giygas has the power to defeat me, but you two are only humans. You have no such power," Nova said.

"Don't underestimate us normal types," Ninten said.

Nova opens its hands then a swirling vortex began to gather in its hands. Flames began to flow all around its metal body. Ness, Lucas, and Ninten stood ready.

"Been a while since we actually fought side by side," Ness said.

Nova came charging forward surrounded in flames. Ness meet Nova head on with his PK Boom. Both attacks collide forming a giant boom. Both attacks were dead even, but both sides pushed back against the other.

"Come on Ness punch it!" Ninten exclaimed pumping his fist in the air.

Ness gathered all the strength he could muster then gave one powerful push that blasted right through Nova. Nova was sent into the air. Lucas immediately fired his PK Strike attack, but Nova opened its chest then sucked in the attack. It then fired it right back at him. Lucas wasn't prepared for that, but Ninten jumped in front of him.

"PK Convertor," Ninten said. He caught the attack with his bare hands then focused it into a powerful blast of energy. Nova opened up his chest again to take in the attack.

"How about this!" Ness exclaimed as he came charging forward ahead of the attack Ninten had fired. Ness shot forward right through Nova's chest. Ness burst from the other side, then flew off just before Ninten's attack made contact.

"Thanks…N-Ninten," Lucas stuttered. Ninten looked at him for a moment, then sighed.

"No problem," Ninten responded. Lucas then turned his attention to Nova then flew into the air. Ninten sighed again. "I guess she was right. Sometimes you don't choose whose close to you,"

Nova was heavily damaged so he came floating back down to the ground. Lucas suddenly appeared in a white blur then kicked him Nova to ground. Nova crashed into the ground. Lucas landed gracefully with a scowl on his face. Ness and Ninten stayed back for a moment.

"What a waste," Nova stated getting back up on his feet. "Living your life for the acceptance of lower life forms. It's like trying to fit in while at a flea convention,"

"No matter what you say it wont change my mind. These are my friends and I choose to protect them," Lucas said.

"Why do you delude yourself Master Giygas. You are so much more then this. These humans care little about you in the end. We've watched you for a very long time since you've been on Earth. We watched you, and we've watched them. They craze power, they want what you have. Do you really think they would accept you when you have something they want? They don't just fear your power, but their jealous of it," Nova explained.

"I'm tired of you ragging on us humans!" Ninten said shooting his PK Starbeam. Nova was barley able to jump out of the way of the attack. Nova looked to see Ninten and Ness. "We're not perfect by no means, but we're not simple either. Everyone on this planet is different in their own way. We can't fault others for the way they think, but by their actions,"

"Personally, I hate Giygas. I despise him with every part of my being for putting me and my friends through that hell, for a whole year!" Lucas flinched at those words, but then Ness's outlook grew soft. He pat Lucas on the shoulder. "But this isn't Giygas. This isn't Gigue. This is Lucas, one of my best friends. I'm so sorry I didn't realize that right away Lucas,"

"Of course I forgive you," Lucas said smiling. "But….do you forgive me? I have no right to ask for forgiveness for what I've done to you guys, but could you ever be able to?"

"Come on Lucas keep up, I thought you were supposed to have the knowledge of the universe in that brain of yours," Ninten said knocking on Lucas's head.

"We wouldn't have come to help if we hadn't, I'll admit I'm still skeptical, but I can push it aside," Ness said.

"How truly sickening. As you wish Giygas. You could've been apart of something so much greater then yourself willingly. Now we must go on with our plan," Nova intergected.

"Don't be such a hot head," Ness said.

"Your humor will fade as well as your life. You will see soon, but for now farewell," Nova said. Nova began glowing red then simply vanished.

"Crazy," Ninten muttered.

"Thank you guys. I really appreciate this, and…I guess we maybe ready to test out our PK Trinity again," Lucas said.

"Maybe, but listen Lucas I got a question," Lucas nodded to show he was listening. "Do the names George or Mary ring any bells?"

Lucas thought on it for a moment, then this sudden pain came over him. His head began pulsating, and the veins were seeable. Lucas's eyes began glowing an eerie red. He fell to his knees growling in anguish, pain, and sadness. All these emotions suddenly came to him, and it was simply too overwhelming. Lucas saw that image again.

"Momma…that image again...Momma Mary" Lucas muttered. Tears began to form in his eyes. "Ninten….I-I'm scared to think about it,"

"It's okay, so I'll take that as a yes," Ninten said bending down to his level. "I heard the story, but I guess I still have so many questions,"

"The past is awful you guys. Its…so terrifying. Imagine…all those years of being unable to feel emotion, then when you start to feel all those past feelings just come rushing at you. Ness, you thought you were scared, imagine being me in that position. I was unable to think, unable to reason, it was just like being dead but alive. It was an awful feeling, especially when I had to relive pass painful memories over and over and over and over again!" Lucas broke down. "I'm not as powerful as everyone makes me out to be. My body may be invincible, but my heart is weak. My PK Love shows it. I have too much grief and sadness. I really don't know if I can handle this,"

Lucas then felt someone's hand ruffle his hair. He looked up to see Ness smiling at him. "I bet it does hurt, and there's no way I can comprehend it, but don't worry,"

Ness said removing his hand.

"We're gonna do our best to help you Lucas. The first thing you have to do is be true to who you are. When you know who you are you may be able to face these memories," Ninten said smiling. "I finally have. I forgot about you guys, because it hurt to remember. It hurt knowing that I could never see two of the greatest friends I've ever had again. I forgot to deal with the pain. I can tell that's probably what you did too, but ya gotta face the pain. You have to swallow it,"

"Well Ninten being deep, and making sense tis a new day alright," Ness said. "Too bad its gonna be short,"

"Whatever Ness. I get why I don't like you now, your humor hurts. You try and get a laugh at the expense of others,"

"Don't we all?"

"In our own subtle way,"

Lucas smiled. "Ya know guys this is something I've wanted to say to you guys for a very long time. Thanks,"

"You're welcome!" They both said.

"We better head back. The others might get worried," Lucas said. He stood back up then walked back toward the center of the valley.

"Ya know I just realized something," Ness said.

"What?" Ninten asked.

"Lucas, doesn't have a scratch on him anymore, and those burns didn't do that much damage,"

"So, what's your point?"

"Well in between each attack and with how much Nova was talking it seems to me that Lucas could of handled this guy on his own," Ness said giving Lucas a look. Lucas began to look nervous.

"Yeah, you right, even if that guy was the strongest of the Star Elite, Lucas is stronger then all of them. Lucas could've trashed that thing," Ninten said also giving Lucas a look. Lucas smiled nervously.

"You little trickster you were pulling your punches to make us feel bad for you!" they both yelled. Lucas smiled nervously looking away. Ness and Ninten only sneered at him.


	11. A New Perspective

_**Triple Threat Reformed part 9**_

"_**A New Perspective,"**_

After the intense battle with Nova everyone began to calm down a bit. Attempting to gather themselves together, and recover. Jeff, Loid, and now Lucas began work on the time machine codnamed: Slapped Together. Even though they finished it they opted for Nefarious to take them back through time once he regained power. Of course he was against this since that would leave him utterly powerless and defenseless, but this in fact was the reason they wanted to do it this way. A powerless Nefarious made a healthy everyone else.

"Well how'd we do?" Loid asked.

Lucas scanned it over. "It should work, but what I don't get is why finish it,"

"We need a back up plan don't we? We're bringing it with us so we gotta make sure this thing is fully charged. So while it charges up energy and while Nefarious charges up energy as well, all we can do is wait," Jeff said.

"I was afraid of that," Lucas said crossing his arms.

Outside on the field Nefarious was relaxing on a cliff side where the other Mr. Saturn's sized holes are, but being watched by Poo who was only slightly higher then him. He sat with his hands behind his head lying on the ground facing the sun, resting his foot on his knee, and his shades resting over his eyes.

"Why so on edge?" Nefarious asked looking up through his shades.

"Why aren't you?" Poo shot back.

"Well if you're gonna keep me company you might as well give good conversation at least,"

"I'm not keeping you company I'm watching you,"

"Listen I explained already. I wanna take down the Starmen, and you know my reason why,"

"But you must understand my doubts in the full story,"

"I do, but why distrust me if you trust Ness so much?"

"You aren't Ness,"

"Aren't I? I'm sure you remember how he used to behave just like how I am right now. Even in the heat of battle, and in high-pressured situations, he could actually crack a smile or a pun or two,"

"…"

"Look at him now. Being worried, heh, its so funny,"

"The fact is he can't win without you, and you without him. The fact he got this far in the journey is a miracle itself," Nefarious huffed proudly. "The same goes for you,"

"Hey! I'm way more powerful then Ness,"

"Correction you have his power in its rawest form, and ruthlessness. Key differences in your fighting style,"

"Can Ness travel through time?" Neferaious asked as a rhetorical question.

"As I said his power in its rawest form. Beside you also posses some of Ninten's power too,"

"Which means I'm stronger then Ness,"

"You just have more muscle then him, but not more then Ninten,"

"Why don't you go away, your company isn't as fun as it used to be,"

"You have his memories?"

"Of course I do. I remember the time Paula had that bad hair day, I remember when Ness 'accidently' smashed Jeff's glasses for him to only have a spare, and I remember your face when Paula gave you a hug when you saved her in a fight with a Starman," Poo was surprised. "But these memories aren't mine, and I don't cling to any of them. I want to create my own memories, but I can't do that stuck inside Ness,"

"You must return to him one day," Poo said.

"…I know, but I aint goin without a fight,"

Poo eyes widened. This was the fight and valor that Ness had been missing for about eight months. Familiarity began to flow through Poo, and he felt uncomfortable about it. Nefarious sensed it. He just smirked at Poo then turned at the view. Poo gave him a confused look which looked very out of the ordinary for his facial expressions.

Everyone began to unwind a little taking in this little break they had from battle. They knew that neither the Slapped Together or Nefarious were ready to go, so waiting was all they could do. Many questions did want to go toward Lucas, but it felt weird and didn't seem like Lucas was in the mood to answer. He sat with his arms crossed and looking at the ground. He was obviously troubled. Lucas let out a loud grunting clutching his head. His eyes opened wide then flashed in between red and blue, until they finally settled for blue. Lucas then started trying to catch his breath.

"You okay!" Claus exclaimed.

"I'm fine…it's just that vision again," Lucas muttered.

"Vision, like of the future?" Kumatora asked curiously.

"Of the past, my dark past,"

"What was it?" Flint asked.

"It starts off with me running with someone in my arms. I'm running down a long hallway, with a long window on the side of the hall. I see that I'm in outer space in a space ship maybe. I'm running as fast as I can, and then suddenly my path is caught off by these…things. I put the person down then raise my hand to block their attack then knock them back. I turn to hear a scream, and I see some giant blue thing holding a human woman,"

"Who was it?" Ninten asked.

"I can't remember, her face was covered in shadow, I'm not sure why, but I was really scared and angry,"

"What did she look like?"

"White dress, and dirty blonde hair…I can't place her face,"

"That might've been her…" Ninten trailed off.

"Wait, Ninten you think that was…"Ana trailed off as well.

"Oh, you mean her!" Loid exclaimed.

"Well don't leave me in the dark!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Well, we think that could be Ninten's great Grandmother. Maria," Loid said.

The name Maria began to reverberate off the walls inside Lucas's mind as his eyes flash red and blue. He closed his eyes to stop his vision from spinning out of control. Finally Lucas settled his thoughts then opened his eyes again.

"I know that name, and I think you're right,"

"Do you remember anything else?" Duster asked.

"No, my memory is still being bottled up. For some reason I can't access them, even with my true power starting to come out," Lucas then scowled. "The Starmen know everything. They know about me, and about my past. They're gonna give me answers,"

"Careful Lucas," Ness warned.

"Why should I be?"

"Sometimes when ya want something really bad you might do anything to get it. You end up losing yourself, and the other you is something we don't wanna deal with,"

"Things are spinning out of control, and I don't think I can stop them,"

"You don't have to by yourself," Claus said.

"This is my past, meaning its my burden. The fact you're all here is mere coincidence,"

"Don't say that!" Kumatora yelled. "We're here because we want to be,"

"I can understand your thinking Lucas. I get what you're going through," Claus said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No…you have no idea,"

"What? Of course I do, Lucas my arm isn't even real, like most of my body. I was made to be used as a weapon, to hurt people. I understand,"

"No, you don't Claus. You're beginnings from birth are happy times. You were always happy, and you always had a heart and feelings. When you were changed into the Masked Boy you simply were…disconnected from those feelings, but clearly they never left you,"

"I missing your point,"

"The point is you had a heart, and feelings before and know how to deal with your past mistakes. You've gotten stronger from moving past them and moving on. You've escaped your past, but on the other hand the melancholy of mine still haunts me today,"

"I don't get it,"

"I'll use small words so you can follow," Claus glared at him. "Three years you were stuck as the Commander of the Pigmask army. I'll even give you four, maybe. I on the other hand was a killing machine far before any of you were even alive. I was made not to have feelings or compassion. The humans I've come in contact with helped me only imitate that feeling through their teachings. What I'm saying Claus is now that I truly have feelings, all those years of emotions just come falling down on me, all at once. The real problem is how do I get past something when I don't even know its there? How do I know where to go, if I don't know where I've been? That Claus is how our situation is totally different!"

Claus could only stare for a moment completely mesmerized by this. Lucas instantly tried calming himself down, but to little effect.

"There's a lot of rage built up inside me Claus," Lucas said offering that as a weak apology.

"Hey Ness," Paula whispered. Ness leaned in. "You don't think the Devil's Machine still has some effects on him do you?"

Ness glanced at Lucas. "Probably, I mean after all his mind was supposed to be destroyed when it was turned on. The fact he was able to salvage anything is a miracle,"

"Well Lucas, I'm sorry my life doesn't suck as much as yours does, but at least I know where you're coming from!" Claus exclaimed obviously not going with such a weak apology.

"I keep trying to tell you that you don't, and you should stop saying that. I understand you want to relate to me, in a way of saying everything's going to be okay, but it wont be unless something is done,"

"Well since you don't want any help, what are you going to do, just go around blowing stuff up! You're pretty good at that already!"

"Claus…GET. OUT. OF. MY. FACE," Lucas growled each word slowly.

"So, I should be especially scared since you could supposedly beat me in a fight, get real Lucas. Even though you were some space monster we still grew up together, and every fight we got into I always came out on top,"

"So, you want me to break that record?" Lucas said facing Claus. The others clearly felt tension building up in the worse ways. Some looked to Flint to stop the fighting, but he remained indifferent. "Fact is I've always been stronger then you, the thing was this power scared the tar out of me. Truth is I still am, but I can control. You'd be nothing but a warm up,"

"I dare you to try!" Claus exclaimed. And that was all the fuel needed as Lucas lunged at his 'brother'. They began wrestling against the ground rolling and yelling. "Cry Baby!"

"Dumby!"

"Wimp!"

"Insensitive!"

"Loser!"

"Parasite!"

"Dork!"

"Schlemiel!"

"Blo- wait what?" Claus said perplexed.

"Too big a word?"

"Shut up you-you… dork!"

"You already said that!"

"Yeah, I just wanted to remind you!"

"Speaking of being reminded!" Lucas finally got underneath Claus then flipped him to the ground. "I'm at least three times stronger then you!"

"Oh yeah!" Claus dived toward Lucas, but Lucas stepped aside making Claus fall face first to the ground.

"Yeah!"

Lucas and Claus charged toward each other again. However, Paula jumped in between. "HOLD ON!" She yelled as she pushed them away from each other showing a surprising amount of strength on her part. "You two need to calm down. This fighting is pointless,"

"He started it!" they both yelled.

"Well it ends here," came Nefarious's voice. They turned to him to see him with his arms crossed. "You two are trying to knock each others brains out. Claus weather you admit it or not Lucas could have seriously hurt you by accident,"

Claus huffed as he crossed his arms. "I could take him," he muttered.

"What was that!" Lucas yelled from the other side of Paula.

"Chill out Lucas. We understand that you've got some SERIOUS problems," Lucas shoulders sunk has he was reminded of that. "But surely you've learned that you can't do everything alone. The reason you're in this position now is because you were alone. Now you've got friends to help you, so stop trying to get rid of them,"

When Nefarious was done with his speech he simply turned and walked back over to his resting spot near Poo. "Oh, and I'm ready to go whenever you guys are, just give me a shot," Then he returned to his perch.

"Well…don't I feel silly…" Lucas said.

"You should Lucas. We followed you all over Nowhere Island, do you really think we would have a problem helping you out in your time of need?" Kumatora said huffing.

"I guess, I've been so caught up in my problems…I never stop to think how you guys felt about it….so how do you guys feel about this?"

"It doesn't matter to me who you were, but who you are now," Duster said.

"I don't care, since we are friends, I should help you out," Kumatora said crossing her arms.

"You may not be my biological son, but its close enough for me. Everyone needs a family," Flint said adjusting his hat.

Lucas turned to Claus. Claus crossed his arms then looked away. "Why, you looking at me like that? You already know my position. You're my bro Lucas, I don't care about any technicalities. That little scuffle should've proved that,"

Now Lucas turns his attention to his newer friends. The ones who have had direct contact with his past self, and have actually witnessed his horrors.

"In truth Lucas…I had always kinda felt bad for Gigue. He was so angry, but didn't have a proper way to express it. He was filled with so much anger wait I mean you were. I'm just glad that after all that you can smile," Ana said sweetly.

Loid adjusted his glasses a bit feeling a bit unnerved with eyes falling on him. "Well…uh…when I met you…you scared the skittles out of me, but I remember when you heard that lullaby after all those years, you simple broke down. It was a…sad sight, and honestly I had pity for you. It's great that you're finally gonna settle things from your past,"

Lucas looked at Teddy and prepared himself for the sting of hateful words. "Well…I still hate Gigue, so I guess we can be friends Lucas. Since you two are completely different,"

Lucas looked toward Ninten who simply smiled. "What's left to say? Facts are facts. You're Lucas, and that was Gigue. You may not remember everything, but you know what you did was wrong. As far as I'm concerned you're my friend first, and my enemy second,"

Lucas smiled at him. Then he turns his head to the second generation of chosen. "Well our encounter with Giygas was nothing short of terrifying, but its not so much that you yourself was terrifying, but more of what happened to you was. To know you lost everything and then you lost your very mind…almost made me not want to fight," Paula said.

Jeff jumped in surprise when all eyes fell on him. "W-Well…Giygas scared me to the point I couldn't stand it. To see something in so much pain, and still fighting is startling. I almost lost my life, and was especially scared since I didn't have PSI. However, the very fact that I could think and feel, was why I was able to help defeat you. I'm glad to see we can be friends after all that,"

"Thanks," Lucas said. Lucas looked over at Poo who decided to walk over at that moment. Poo sat with his eyes closed.

"You're sprit has so much turmoil, but to see you being able to regain yourself is…inspiring. You've have a powerful heart, and you have a humanity that can match or exceed anyone here. To see someone like you come back from the brink is a showcase that anyone can,"

"Plus immortality helps with that," Ninten commented.

"Thanks Poo that mean a lot," Lucas said with a slight bow of respect. Lucas finally turned to Ness.

"Lucas, you and Ninten saved me eight months ago. I would of never imagined that Giygas could save ANYONE, but you proved me wrong. Lucas you past expectations and become a hero yourself. In short I'm proud of you pal,"

Lucas after a long time just smiled happily and genuinely. "Thanks…all of you. Ever since I was little as a human, I've been scared of myself. I've been scared of what I could do, and what I was capable of. Every time I got in a fight, I always had to pull everything, to hold back. I was always scared I might hurt someone I don't mean to, and because of that I gained a fear of everything especially fighting. I didn't like fighting not because I might get hurt, but because of whom I might hurt. It felt like I was living in a world made of cardboard. That power that I've been holding back for so long is exactly the thing I need to end this, but…" Lucas begins to shake. "I'm still scared of it. That's why I pushed everyone away, that's why I don't want you all involved. I don't want to be the one to hurt any of you. The thought of you guys hurt because of me…I couldn't bare it,"

Everyone gave a slight inhale at the realization of Lucas's fear. They never thought this would be the cause of Lucas's strange behavior. Pure fear, and terror of what he could become. The fact that he's heard so many stories of how he was should make that feeling of fear worst. Being reminded of his past mistakes only makes things worse for him, and he only knows the surface!

"If you're scared you're gonna have to let us be there for you Lucas," Claus said.

"It's easier to have more courage when you have the support of those you care about," Loid said.

"Most defiantly!" Ninten agreed.

Lucas looked at them with sad eyes. "You think so?"

"We know so!" Kumatora exclaimed.

"I used to have the same problem Lucas," Ness admitted. "Sometimes it scared me how powerful I was at times, and how I could accidently hurt my friends. Paula helped me out a bit,"

"It's just like I told him. I've seen you fight before Lucas. I haven't seen you use your power selfishly and your not reckless with it either. Letting go of that fear is the first step in gaining total control," Paula said leaning against Ness. Lucas gave her a nod of thanks.

"Wait, Nefarious said he was ready to go didn't he?" Claus asked.

"Yes he did," Poo said.

"I'll get him," Lucas volunteered standing up then running over to where Nefarious lye. He approached Nefarious while he was lying on the ground his eyes covered with his shades. "Hey, uh, Nefarious," One of Nefarious's eyes opened behind his shades to look at Lucas. "Listen, uh, I wanted to say, uh, thanks,"

"For what?"

"Well, uh, you pointed something out really important,"

"What, that you're scared of your own shadow?" Nefarious huffed. "That was no secret,"

"But you've helped me gain a bit of reassurance in myself," Lucas said.

"Well we don't need a repeat of Giygas, so I think it would be in everyone's best interest to help you,"

"I'll take that as a 'no problem'," Lucas sat down. Unsure he should, but felt there was something he needed to say. "Ya know Nefarious, just cause you're Ness's Nightmare doesn't mean you have to be evil,"

Nefarious huffed then closed his open eye. "Really?" he asked mockingly.

"Nefarious you have good inside you. I can tell. You try and hide it, but I can tell its there. You can be who you are, but still be good,"

Nefarious was silent he then sat up then rose to his feet. "You guys are constantly trying to make me into him,"

"I'm just telling you to stop trying to be everything Ness isn't and be what you are,"

Nefarious crossed his arms then began to think on those words. He quickly went out his stupor then half turned his head to Lucas who awaited his reply. Nefarious fully turned around and walked toward Lucas who only looked up at him. Nefarious ruffled Lucas's hair a bit as he walked past.

"Well aren't we a smart kid," Nefarious said as he walked off. Lucas stared after him a bit confused. "Lucas lets go!"

"R-Right," Lucas said hopping up and following. They returned to the others who gathered around the Slapped Together. "We ready to go?"

There was a collection of nods. "Alright, this is your captain speaking," Nefarious started. "Be sure to keep all hands and feet in the ride at all times. Stick close the time stream can get a little disorienting, and please for the love of whoever's up there do not get a sudden urge to see what you're grandchildren will look like. That is if you live that long," Everyone huffed at his joke. "Well, tough crowd,"

"Let's go Nefarious," Ninten groaned out.

"Alright, final battle and possible Apocalypse here we come! PK Time Jump!" A red barrier appeared around everyone. A great discharge began to build up around the orb.

"Good luck you guys!" Apple Kid called waving.

"Do not to mess with the flow of time please!" Dr. Andonuts called.

"Awe," moaned Ness and Ninten. Lucas chuckled at them then got a serious look on his face.

"The answers are only a time jump away now…" Lucas muttered. Claus eyes darted to his 'brother'.

"GO!" Nefarious exclaimed and the sphere shot forward into a red portal. It then vanished once they entered.


	12. Stopping the Unstoppable

_**Triple Threat Reformed part 10**_

"_**Stopping the Unstoppable,"**_

The group began shooting through the time stream at breakneck speed. Moving at the speed of light down the path with Nefarious leading the way. He had on a serious look on his face as if ready for something big. He looked back at his "allies" to see similar looks, but no look was more different then Lucas's. Sure, everyone knew his position in all this, and knew he had everything to gain and lose from this fight. Nefarious smirked and then pointed his hand forward to open up the path they needed to take. This wasn't his second time traveling when he gets bored he tends to jump from time stream to time stream. He knew just how long it took to get to a certain point in time. Everyone was able to squeeze through the portal. They appeared outside the time stream as a small red orb. The orb grew in size until it exploded leaving behind the group of time travelers, and their slap together time machine. They appeared in a forest setting.

"Where are we?" Kumatora asked.

"This is Ninten's time period, if the Starmen plan on doing something then this would be the root time period. This time period is where it all began," Nefarious said.

"I recognize this…these are the woods by my house," Ninten said.

"Then we're close to Podunk?" Ana asked tugging at her new clothes. All the girls while Nefarious was recharging changed into more fitting battle gear. Ana is wearing a bright red tight pants, tight sleeveless shirt to match, and her hair is in a ponytail. She ditched her hat for the moment. Ninten wouldn't stop staring.

"Apparently, but what I wanna know is why?" Loid asked.

"I doubt the Starmen would strike in such a small setting," Jeff said.

"I agree Ellay is the biggest city I know of so lets start there," Ninten said.

"Well, I just wanted to ask something Ninten," Nefarious said.

"What?" Ninten said challengingly.

Nefarious ignored his tone. "If my memory serves me right I believe you had George's diary correct?"

Lucas eyes shot open. "Poppa George!"

"Poppa?" everyone questioned.

"T-That's what I called him," Lucas said scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"What did you call this Maria person?" Duster asked. Lucas flinched at the name. "I see still too soon to be thinking about her, forget I asked,"

"I sense favoritism," Ninten said folding his arms smirking.

"N-No its not that…its just…uh…I can't fully remember," Lucas finished sadly.

"And that's why we're here," Nefarious said. "Lucas needs to see that diary,"

"But I read through it a bunch of times, and I still have questions. Some of that stuff I couldn't figure out," Ninten said.

"Maybe Lucas may learn something about himself, ya know besides being a monster reborn," Paula said. Paula is wearing a bodysuit. The pants went just below her knees, sleeveless top, and pink trainers. She has her hair in a ponytail as well, but she kept her bow. Ness also couldn't stop staring, along with Nefarious.

"I'm kinda missing the point of this venture, didn't we already relax?" Kumatora asked. She is wearing a blue body suit that went as far as the sweater she wore before, with her pink boots, and blue fingerless gloves.

"Yes, which is why I think some should head on over to Ellay. I have no doubt the invasion will begin there. The bigger the crowd the better," Nefarious said.

"Separate? I'm not sure about that," Claus said.

"Well it's Lucas's past he should decide," Nefarious said discrediting himself from the conversation. Attention shifted to Lucas, who instantly felt uncomfortable.

At least that part about him has not change. Funny, thinking of a shy Gigue/Giygas. "I wonder if he's shy naturally?" Paula asked Ness while giggling.

"I wanna know, but now isn't really the time though. The diary can wait for now…but I'll get back to it," Lucas said determined.

"The reason I brought that to your attention is because the Starmen know all about you Lucas, and you're completely clueless. They could tell you anything to destroy you, or they might have some knowledge about you that you do not. I was only giving you a smidge of a fighting chance," Nefarious said offhandedly.

Lucas smirked. "Thanks Nefarious,"

Nefarious only looked at him then looked away. He has the ability to care, just as much as Ness does.

"Well lets head to Ellay then," Teddy said obviously getting antsy.

"Alright lets go," Nefarious said. He raised his hands above his head. "PK Teleport!"

In a flash of light they were gone again. They reappeared in a burst of light on top of a building.

"Whoa, how did you do that without a running start!" Ness asked.

"It's called skill,"

Ness only huffed at him then turned his attention to the view in front of him. He gaped. A battle is definitely being held here.

Starmen were all over the city marching and blasting everything in their path. Giant Starmen were also apart of the battle. A few of the local forces and the military are doing their best to subdue them, but everyone knew that they were no match for the Starmen. High in the sky they saw a whole armada of ships, flying saucers to be more specific. Behind the saucers a giant spherical shaped object sat. It looked almost like a mechanical moon, but it has bright blue lights covering it and it looked to be made of some form of metal.

"Finally decided to show huh!" called a voice from above them. They all turned to look up to see the Starmen Elite. "Finally, the real show can start!" exclaimed Morph.

"It was foolish for you humans to get involved in this. This battle in general does not concern you. Our business is with the failed project," Mercury said. Lucas growled at him.

"Excuse my colleagues, they cane be quite rude. However, they are right. You humans don't stand a chance against us. Even Master Giygas shall fall at our might, and become what he's meant to be, a weapon," Nova said.

"He's more then that!" Claus barked.

"Oh?" Morph asked. "So does that mean we're more then simple weapons too?"

"Well…"

"Come on boy answer. If we cannot be anything more then a weapon used to serve the will of our creator, then what makes him so different?" Mercury asked.

Ness poked Lucas in the chest. "That right there is what makes him different, and you three just hunks of junk,"

"A heart? How clichéd…" Morph groaned.

"But it's a fact!" Ninten barked. "Lucas isn't some thing that can't feel. He's SOMEONE, and he's nothing like you guys,"

"Ha, you pitiful humans. You can't possible understand these things,"

"No, we understand it's you guys who are the fools!" Duster exclaimed.

"We understand this a whole lot better then you do, and I know for a fact the only reason you look down on us is because you can't understand it. You see us as a barbaric race, but we have just as much knowledge as you guys!" Ana yelled.

"Please," Nova said.

"I've been wanting to see how tough you so called Starmen Elite are. I'm gonna show you just how powerful humans are!" Kumatora said.

"I'm with you!" Paula said.

"Me too!" Ana said.

"Ooh wait a sec guys I wanna watch this!" Ninten said excited. Lucas rolled his eyes. He looked to Ness who had the same thought as Ninten. At that he just face palmed.

"You guys are idiots," Lucas muttered.

"Simple girls plan to fight us? How insulting, at least give us worthy opponents," Morph asked shocked.

"Oooh he really shouldn't have said that," Ness and Ninten muttered.

"WHAT!" the girls barked.

"Duster!" Kumatora barked. Without another word Duster quickly put in wall staples on the side of the building so Kumatora could climb up.

"Ninten!" Ana barked as well. Ninten cupped his hands as Ana placed her foot there.

"Are you-,"

"Just do it!"

Ninten then launched Ana into the air toward the Starmen Elite. Paula only needed to look at Ness, that's how well she got him trained. Ness copied the same thing Ninten did as he launched Paula into the air. Unlike Ana though, Paula added in a corkscrew back flip.

"When did she start taking gymnastics?" Ness asked himself.

In moments noticed all three girls were fighting toe to toe with the Starmen Elite. Paula bashed a chunck of the building into Mercury's head using telekinesis. Kumatora slammed both her fist into the visor of Nova, and Ana stomped on top of Morph. All three girls held their own quite well. Morph changed into a wild ape. The ape brought its fist back ready to crush Ana.

"Finally, a form that matches your personality to a 'T'," Ana said as she leaned back enough to avoid the fist completely from touching her.

"When did she get so flexible?" Ninten asked himself.

"PK Thunder!" Paula cried shooting at Mercury who was quickly thrown the ground.

"PK Shot!" Mercury exclaimed shooting out burst of energy from both his wrist cannons. Paula then performed cartwheels, somersaults, and tight corkscrew flips to dodge them. Paula got close then grabbed his visor.

"PK Thunder!" she yelled. At such close range the attack was quite effective. Mercury recovered quicker then expected, and went for a straight jab. Which Paula batted away without a single thought. "You punch like a boy,"

Kumatora in all was ruthless. She brought her shin into the neck of Nova. Nova slid on his feet then shot out a powerful stream of energy from his visor. Kumatora just leaned her torso out of the way. Then in a flash she responded with a PK Freeze. If found its mark right into Nova's shoulder. Kumatora quickly charged forward then struck with a flat palm strike that shattered the ice, and his arm. Nova, although he has no face, was panicked.

"I'll tear you to pieces for underestimating me!" Kumatora barked as she punched him right in the chest.

Nova fell back on his feet, but was ready for a counter attack. He opened his chest and began to charge.

"PK-,"

"PK Freeze!" Kumatora said beating him to the punch. Kumatora froze over his cannon. Although he had the power of the sun inside him, it still took time to melt this ice, and that amount of time was not going to be given. Kumatora then ran up to him then punched him straight in the chest. "Still think we're weak,"

She then tossed him over her head toward the center of the building. Morph had changed himself into Ninten in order to overwhelm her. However she didn't faultier in the slightest. Morph went for a straight jab, but Ana quickly moved out of the way. She grabbed his wrist then put her back toward him. She then slammed her free arm's elbow into his stomach. Then turned as she sent the back of her fist into his face, then as a kicker she pushed her palm flat then pushed out a psychic blast. This knocked Morph into Nova.

"PK Torrent!" Paula cried summoning a rush of water toward Mercury, however he held strong and was unaffected by the attack.

"Pathetic, do you think I would rust?"

"No, I just wanted to try this," Paula raised her hand ready to snap her fingers. Mercury was confused at first, until he realized. His body is all wet and this girl can shoot lightening.

"PK Sh-,"

"PK Thunder," Paula said as she snapped her fingers. Lighting danced down the water then hit Mercury full force. It was also a known fact that it's easier for electricity to travel through water then air, making it more potent. Paula then blasted Mercury with the others with a PK Fire.

"Ready ladies?" Kumatora asked.

"Yeah," both Ana and Paula responded.

"PK Freeze!" they all exclaimed. All three Starmen were frozen solid.

"Allow me. PK Ground!" Kumatora exclaimed. Kumatora slammed her fist on the ground summoning the ground to crush all three Starmen. Then all three girls blasted them with random PSI attacks until their heart was content. When they finally calmed down a bit they went back to join the others on the other rooftop who were still struck dumb.

"That was incredible ladies!" Duster said.

"Hmph, bunch of jerks," Kumatora said dusting her hands.

"What?" Paula asked a bit irritated at Ness who was staring.

"That…was…hot," Ness said gaping. Paula merely giggled.

"I'm not that same girl you had to rescue twice. Eventually one gets tired of being kidnapped," Paula said.

"Or seen as a weakling," Ana added.

"So…all this time you've been working out?" Ninten asked.

"This muscle doesn't just come from nowhere," Ana said smiling.

"I'm so hot for you right now…" Ninten muttered.

"Thank Kumatora, she was our inspiration to get our act together," Paula said.

"Can we focus?" Nefarious said interrupting. He obviously looked a little put off from the display the girls showed as well.

"Right, we need to get to the one in charge," Flint said.

"Right after we smash a few Starmen heads," Teddy said.

Instantly most of the group went down to the streets to face the threat. Claus was about to follow the rest to see Lucas staring into the sky.

"You coming?" Claus asked.

Lucas stared into the sky for a moment. "Yeah,"

Lucas followed after Claus down the building. Instantly a battle royale took place. Each person fighting their own wave of Starmen. Ninten smashed a Starman in half with a single punch. With Ana covering his back shooting out a PK Beam. Kumatora shot out a powerful PK Fire, while Duster covered her rear as performed an axe kick on top of another Starman's head making it cave in. Flint had smashed his 2X2 already so he has to switch to a pipe, with Boney covering his rear. Ness threw a Starman over his head as Poo slammed his palm in a Starman's head then finishing it off with a quick slash from his sword. Jeff and Loid each equipped with their Gaia Beam weapons shot out at each enemy that came too close. Since they fought from a distance Teddy volunteered to be the one to deal with the ones who were able to get close. Each fighter held their own with all there might. Instantly when they took to the battlefield the waves began to focus more on them. This allowed the innocent to be escorted out of the city by the local authorities. Things however we're quickly growing more and more out of control of they continued to fight.

Lucas and Claus did their fair share of damage as well. Lucas slammed his heel on top of a Starman's head shattering it, while Claus pierced another with his sword. Lucas jumped then shot out a powerful PK Love attack, but it shattered the moment it left his hands. His concentration was perfect, so he was flustered on how his most powerful attack was rendered useless.

"Lucas stay focused!" Ness said jumping in to kick away a Starman that was about to get the drop on him.

"Sorry," Lucas said as he blocked a punch from a another Starman from his right.

"You seem off, something wrong?" Ness asked raising a PSI shield to protect himself from a Starman's PK Fire attack. Paula quickly took care of that problem for him with her own PK Fire.

"This fight is getting out of control Ness," Lucas said as he threw a Starman over his head at the same time blasting another with his PK Strike.

"It was controlled to begin with?" Ness said as he dodged a charge by vaulting over another Starman. "There's gotta be a thousand alone in this whole city, and then some above us,"

"PK Heartbreak!" Lucas yelled forcing out his hands. A purple sphere appeared in his hand, and then he shot it out as a wide narrow beam. It literally annihilated an entire street worth of Starmen.

"Make that hundreds," Ness corrected himself. He looked over to see Nefarious fending off a entire wave all by himself.

"Watch yourself!" Lucas yelled as he performed a slice kick right into a Starman from who tried to get Ness from behind.

"You too," Ness said as he used PK Rockin to blast another Starman. "Lucas we need to work together!"

"Okay," Lucas said.

Ness and Lucas stood back to back as they began to charge up intense PSI energy. Due to their link they both were instantly super charged with energy. They jumped up into the air then point their hands down.

"PK Rain!" they both exclaimed.

As they did a whole mess of PSI spheres of energy came crashing down upon the crowd one after another decimating any Starmen that got too close. The Starmen decided to take the defensive and raised PSI Shields. Though they blocked all the spheres they were immobilized. This allowed Claus and Ninten to charge into the crowd. Though reckless, since they could very well be hit with the attack, it was very effective in fighting through their PSI Shields. However, the victory was short lived as a Giant Starman towered over them. It picked its giant foot up then proceeded to bring it down upon them. As it came down it was skidding across the edges of the buildings near by.

"I got it!" Ninten said power up his PSI. He raised his hands just as the foot came down.

"Oh boy…" Claus gasped.

Suddenly the foot began to rise slowly until it revealed a person underneath it. The Giant Starman's surprise was evident even with having no face. Ninten began lifting the foot higher. Lucas ran over to help. He didn't know if his strength was anything compared to Ninten's, but he wanted to help. The shocking thing was that the Starman's foot was much lighter then he suspected. He practically took all the weight off Ninten. Ninten gasped in shock when he realized he barley had any of the weight anymore. He looked over to Lucas, who was having a much easier time in handling it.

"Take it out," Lucas said.

"Oh yeah right," Ninten said. Ninten left the hole that was left then turned to Ness. "I gotta start working out if I wanna keep up with Lucas, and if I wanna remain the strongest on our Triple Threat Team,"

"Right so you ready?" Ness asked.

"Yeah!" Ninten exclaimed.

Ness grabbed Ninten's wrist and vice versa. Ness used his PK Power to activate his flying abilities. (Levitation in overdrive). Being the fastest he was in the lead, then Ness and Ninten began their PK Ring Around. In a mixture of blue and red they became a buzz saw that was able to slice right through the Giant Starman's head, then they cut him right down the middle. Lucas used the remains of what he has left of the giant to slam on top of other Starmen. Lucas then left the appendage behind to turn his attention to everyone else. The battle was quickly turning in their favor in such a short time. He wouldn't say because of his power, but in truth that was the clincher. The Starmen were fighting a losing battle, it was just that simple. Lucas watched as his friends tore them apart one by one. Then again they were taking on a whole armies worth of grey Starmen, the lowest class of Starmen. Lucas turned his attention skyward to look at the moon shaped object. He knew it must be something important, and it also struck him as something familiar. He couldn't quite place it. All he knew was he needed to get up there in order to really end this.

Suddenly Lucas was shot in the back by a laser attack. He collided with the ground face first. The attack didn't do much anything, aside from annoy. Lucas lifts himself off the ground to face his attacker, but then his face falls. He sees a black Starman, with a purple visor. However, what really shook his world as all whole armies worth of Gold Starmen, with a few different Starmen of some kind. His memories reveal them to be Starmen Deluxe, although he can't remember what was so great about them.

"We request your presence on our home world," it said.

"What?" Lucas questioned.

The black Starman approached him slowly, but Lucas was quick to react. Lucas launched himself at it, but the Starman reacted faster and quicker then his demeanor gave him for. He viscously struck Lucas in the face with its fist. With it's other hand it forced Lucas's face straight into the concrete shattering it. Then it threw him into a car. Lucas rubbed his face then opened one eye to face the Starman.

"I suggest you come with me without a fight. No harm will come to you if you do it our way, however if you resist you will come battered and beaten," it said. Obviously making sure the point was he was going with it.

Lucas was not going to give in. Lucas rose to his feet then charged at it head one. He fired his PK Spark attack. All three burst however failed to do any damage since the Starman just vanished.

"You always leave your left side open," came its voice as it slammed it fist right into Lucas's side. Lucas was sent rolling, but he rolled onto his feet.

Lucas charged up his PSI, and instantly paid for it. He was shot in the stomach with the same laser as before but three times more powerful. Lucas was plowed into the ground. The pain he felt was incredible, and confusing at the same time.

"Although you can control your PSI on a whim, your charge up time is extended. You frequently have to charge up before each attack, more so then most," said the black Starman.

Lucas waved his hand to unleash a PK Strike wave. The Black Starman raised a PSI shield to block the attack. Then it dropped the shield then swung its arm to the right shockingly he struck Lucas right in the stomach. It didn't stop there though. It grabbed Lucas hair then slammed his face into the concrete over and over again. It kept going until it broke Lucas's face through the concrete into the sewer system.

"Your favorite attacks when backed into a corner are faint attacks, and you perform them with perfection. Giving a strong attack that the opponent will have no choice but to defend against or dodge then coming in from the side to deal the finishing blow," it said. It threw Lucas to the ground as Lucas tried to come to terms with the amount of pain he's in.

Claus noticed the new wave of Golden Starmen and was instantly too overwhelmed to go see to Lucas. He had noticed the battle and felt an alarm go off in his head. Ness fought his was to Lucas, with Ninten by his side of course. They sensed the tension Lucas was feeling, and the dread. They didn't feel so comfortable with Lucas in such a position. The Black Starman picked Lucas up by the neck holding him in the air.

"H-How…?" Lucas started.

"Surely you would've guessed. You're blueprints of course," Lucas's eyes widened at what it said.

"His what!" came Ness voice was he approached with Ninten by his side.

"Project G: Giegue, and Project Voyager: Giygas. Their blueprints have been saved and copied onto my hardrive. We are aware that we lack the power to challenge you Giygas or Giegue whichever you prefer. However, we have your mind, your knowledge, and everything that makes you, you. I.e. your blueprints,"

"So what, that was the old Lucas," Ninten said.

"Silly human, flaws are flaws. He was not designed to overcome them. Flaws are designed as fail safes in most things such as Giygas. The flaws he had 200 hundred years ago, is the same ones he has now,"

"Lucas you okay!" Ness called.

"He will be unresponsive for some time. The blows I delivered to his head have served its purpose. He cannot take too many blows to his head because of a lack of resistance he has,"

"Wait a sec…" Ninten began as he looked closer at the Starman. "It was you! You're the one who lead the attack at my hometown Podunk,"

"Indeed human, I however was not leading the attack. You may have ran across my master,"

"Then tell us who your master is, and tell me where Star is," Nefarious said walking on the group.

"My such insignificant creatures all barking orders on someone far above them,"

"Take a look that army of yours and tell me how insignificant we are,"

The Black Starman did and saw the Golden Starmen were almost completely wiped out. The only thing keeping them around were the few Starmen Deluxes that still functioned. The crazy thing was not only were the PSI fighters in battle, but also other people from all over. Everyone was fighting; this shocked the Starman quite a bit.

"Interesting…"

"You may've been built to handle anything Lucas can dish out…" Ness began.

"But you aren't even prepared for what we can do," Ninten finished.

"I beg to differ, and I shall prove it," The Black Starman pressed a button on his arm, and suddenly Lucas vanished in a flash of light.

"Lucas!" Ness yelled.

"His safety is the least of your worries at this point," The Black Starman said darkly as Black PSI energy began to swirl around its metallic body. "I was designed to stop the unstoppable and I have succeeded. You cannot defeat me,"

"We ourselves have stopped the unstoppable, so we don't find that very impressive," Ness said charging up into his PK Power mode. Following Ninten and Nefarious. Ness gained his crimson barrier, as Ninten gained his blue, and Nefarious his blood red color.

"Prepare to die by the hands of Darkness Starman!" it exlcimaed. Charging the three.

"Another one for the trash heap!" Ninten called.

"Think we can put our difference aside to take this guy out?" Ness asked Nefarious.

"Just don't get in my way,"

"But we have the same way,"

"Shut up and fight," Nefarious said charging alongside Ninten.

Ness then brought up the rear to face the Darkness Starman, and bring an end to this battle for the power of Giygas.


	13. Fighting A Losing Battle?

_**Triple Threat Reformed part 11**_

"_**Fighting A Losing Battle?"**_

Ness, Ninten, and Nefarious all went at the Darkness Starman head on, and instantly regretted the ideal. The Darkness Starman bashed right through without the slight bit deterred. Ness and Nefarious were kick to get back on their feet. They both charged the Starman, but both were put down by a backhand strike from the Starman. The Darkness Starman then did a straight jab right into Ninten's stomach knocking the wind out of him. The Darkness Starman stared all three of them down for a moment, then its head shot to the left. Claus came in from the side, but got blasted from a visor laser. Claus was sent hurtling to the ground. He rubbed his side while gritting his teeth in pain. Ness rushed to help him to his feet while glaring at the Darkness Starman.

"Surrender!"

"Never!" Ness yelled coming up from the side with a kick.

"Then perish," it said slamming it fist in Ness's check.

"Let's not and say we did," Nefarious said slamming into the Darkness Starman with his PK Boom. Nefarious pushed it right into a building.

The Darkness Starman leaped out with Nefarious right underneath it. Nefarious performed a backflip kicking the Starman in the head and making it back off. Nefarious then shot forward at it again, but it reacted much quicker then expected. It bashed its head against Nefarious's making him wail out. Then The Darkness Starman grabbed him by the throat hoisted him up then slammed him into the concrete. At this point both Ninten and Claus come in to deliver their PK Uppercut. Then Ness comes in to finish the job, but is knocked back by a Psycho Shield. Ninten grabbed Ness wrist then they both activated PK Ring Around. They smashed through the shield and took down the Darkness Starman. The Darkness Starman shot out a beam from its visor at the attack. The beam was so precise it separated Ninten and Ness with one shot. Then while they were separated and defenseless The Darkness Starman flew at them then closed lined them into the ground. Ninten was quick to get his bearings as he threw the Starman away as they hit the ground. He got up to his feet then went over to help Ness up. Ninten grabbed Ness's hand then pulled him to his feet.

"This thing is pretty tough," Ninten commented.

"Tougher then we thought," Ness agreed.

"But it'll get trashed like the others," Nefarious said.

"We gotta stop it first," Claus said.

"Pathetic humans. Desperation, fear, anguish, rage, these emotions along with numerous others cloud your mind and thoughts. Because of these feelings you are flawed and imperfect. Mix together two different beliefs, someone to throw a punch at the other side and you have war," The Darkness Starman shook its head, which was odd to see since it has no neck. "Such simple creatures,"

"Yeah, well then how about a simply take you apart!" Nefarious exclaimed leaping at the Starman.

The Darkness Starman shot out another visor blast that Nefarious warped out of the way of. Nefarious reappeared in front of the Starman then activated his PK Rush. Nefarious let loose a sequence of powerful jabs, one after another. Then he threw in an uppercut and an elbow strike to the head for good measure, than finished it off with a roundhouse kick. The Starman went flying into a drug store and as it made contact with the brick store, the entire store caved in. Nefarious tried to catch his breath after the assault he made. Suddenly, he noticed movement underneath the rubble, which made Nefarious gasp. Then this pure darkness just started to leak out, and then the rubble exploded in a dark mist. Nefarious was shocked by the display so much he let his guard down. The Darkness Starman leaped out the mist then wrapped its hand around Nefarious's head. Then the Starman pulled its fist back to slam its fist into Nefarious's stomach with exponential force that shattered Nefarious's PK Power energy barrier. The Starman then dropped Nefarious to the ground.

"This thing is a monster!" Ninten said.

"We gotta help," Ness said charging forward.

"Now you see me…" as swift as the wing the Starman's image disappeared as if it was blown away like dust. "Now you don't,"

"Where did he go?" Ninten asked panicking.

"Wherever there is darkness," his voice sounded like it was coming from all directions.

Ninten looked at Ness, who only shrugged. Ness look all over the area trying to find a sign of the Starman. Ness looked at the ground observing the breaks in the road, and leveling of buildings. He noticed how uneven the whole road especially with the new 'renovations' going on. He looked all over but saw nothing. He looked to Claus, who shrugged as well. Ness then looked fearful of not knowing where this Starman is. He looked down in thought, than watched as Ninten passed by him looking in another direction. Once Ninten passed Ness looked down again, until he realized something. He looked at Ninten then down at Ninten's feet, or more specifically he noticed his shadow. Then Ness look down at his own feet, but saw no shadow. The time was in the evening, so the sun would be setting about now, but with the flying saucers and alien aircrafts blocked it. Ness looked at Claus's feet and noticed no shadow, and then it started to dawn on Ness.

"Ninten watch out!" Ness exclaimed. Ninten turned to around and prepared to fight with his firing hand ready to unleash his PK Starbeam. However, Ninten was looking for his foe in the wrong direction still giving the Starman the element of surprise. Ninten's shadow suddenly came to life then turned into tentacles that wrapped all around Ninten's body. "W-What is this!"

"Too bad the warning came too late," came the Starman's voice. "I could kill you right now, but I think I'll play with you a little,"

The tentacles began to repeatedly slam Ninten into the ground headfirst. Ninten charged his hand up to fire a PK Swirl at his constraints while at the same time Ness ran forward to free him while Claus suddenly ambushed by two Starmen Deluxe. Ninten was prepared to fire when suddenly a tentacle wrapped around his wrist then pointed the attack in another direction, and it was too late to stop the attack. Ninten screamed as he realized the new path his attack was taking. It pointed right at Ness who was unaware. Ness leaped toward pulling back his hand and allowing it to bath in the discharge of his next attack.

"Ness move!" Ninten cried.

His message came to late, the attack already left his hands, and no matter how much he wished to bring it back he couldn't. Ness noticed the light heading towards him, and froze in fright of the attack. It was beautiful, but deadly. Ness eyes froze over from the sheer terror of knowing this could be it for him, and at the hands of one of his best friends no less. Ness acted quickly. The attack made contact then exploded in a show of beautiful lights as if it were fireworks. Light sparkles littered the ground before Ness's body slammed into the concrete on his front, his clothes tattered in some places, since his PK Power barrier was shattered. With his main source of protection gone it was unlikely that he survived. Ness lay motionless on the ground unmoving as his hat, which fell off floats down on the ground in front of him.

"Ness!" Claus yelled trying his best to get to him. He fired a lightning attack at the one of the Starmen Deluxe, and shockingly it was reflected right back at him. Claus was put down in moments.

"NESS!" Ninten wailed. "You bastard!"

"Why are you mad at me? You did it," The Tentacles slammed Ninten on the ground a few feet from Ness's form. "See?"

Ninten struggled as best he could with all his strength but he couldn't rip off this Starman. "Ness…" Ninten muttered.

"To be honest it isn't your fault," The Darkness Starman said. Ninten glared at the tentacles holding him with such hatred. "Neither is it mine. The blame rest with your 'friend' Giegue,"

"LUCAS, had nothing to do with this!"

"You're quite wrong my friend, he had everything to do with this. You see each time Giegue strayed away from the path he was not meant to take, lives were taken. All those close to him, all those he loved, they were taken away by death. Project G was not designed to for such task. It's like trying to use a car as a flying device. That's just simply what it wasn't designed for. The same rule applies here. Each time that car tries to fly all the people riding in it die although the car can be rebuilt, the same cannot be said about its passengers,"

"You're not getting the chance to kill anyone!"

"I'm only moments away from snapping your neck, or crushing every bone in your body, chocking you to death, a puncture wound that makes you die of blood lost. The list of things I could do to you in this state is wide if I have the imagination. The only problem is choosing…"

Ninten began to sweat. He needed to get free soon, or it was all over for him.

* * *

Lucas lay on a floor motionless. His body looked frail and weak. His face is battered from all the facial strikes from the Darkness Starman. Then his eyelids began to twitch slowly. Then his eyes open slowly half way, than they shot open.

"What happened, where am I," Lucas said as he got on his hands and knees.

"Excellent you have awakened," said a voice. Lucas's head shot up to look at the speaker. Lucas's mouth dropped upon seeing the owner of the voice that spoke. The voice is robotic with the echo and everything almost like it was recorded and edited. The voice itself was difficult describe. "Welcome Master Giegue,"

The thing sat on a throne of sorts. The reason its of sort is because it has moving gears on the head of the chair and arm rest. The room they are in is a wide-open area. A window of a black starry sky sat behind the speaker. The room was at least one third of a mile, high ceilings with lights hanging from it, a giant grey push door sat behind him, a cream color for the floors and walls, and finally he stood in the center of the room. The speaker was on a slightly higher level that was only accessible by the oddly arranged steps that looked like honeycombs, just cream colored. Lucas got to his feet to look at the speaker.

"Who are you?" Lucas asked.

"To the Starman I am The Starmaster, however to you," it chuckled a robotic echo coming of it. "You could say I'm a robotic clone of you,"

"Robotic clone!" Lucas exclaimed.

Lucas looked at the details of the creature now. It's tail was slung over the arm of the chair right behind it's right arm. The arms lacked bulk of any kind just simple straight lined arms. It has four fingers for each hand with sharp claws at the end instead of fingernails, it's legs were like its arms lacking of bulk with only three toes with claws at the end of the hands. The color of it metal is a dark onyx, matching perfectly to the blood red eyes it has. The ears were like horns going straight up.

Lucas is completely flabbergasted. "I looked like…you?" Lucas said astounded. Lucas figured that the looks were similar since Morph had showed him his former form when he fought him a while back.

"Yes, you did. You're body was made of powerful elements found all over the cosmos. Regenerative powers, titanium like texture, and a lightweight frame. You were a walking vault, so I fail to understand why you would switch to such a…fragile form,"

"I still retain those properties,"

"Yeah, but in a much weaker form. You gave up so much, but gained so little,"

"I think what I gained was much more then anything you, or my creator could ever give me,"

"You're creator gave you life! Is that not good enough?"

"I'm thankful, but I need more then that. I'm not some dog on a leash that only gets unhooked when its time to destroy,"

"You fool," Starmaster said shaking his head. "That's what you were designed to do, that's why you are here. You're telling me that what you're created for isn't what you're meant to do?"

"It doesn't make sense, I know that. I feel that I can do more then destroy,"

"Well you haven't gotten there yet obviously,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well honestly, have you actually saved anyone? Truly,"

"I have saved-,"

"No on but yourself," it interrupted him. "You have power, but it's only meant to destroy. Not create, not protect, and not to love. You're so called 'PK Love' is a testament to that. That move was actually called PK Reaper, back in the old days when you used it. I know because it has similar destructive power, but you're PK Love remains untapped, restricted. Like all of your powers, they are only dubbed down versions of what they used to be. That 'PK Burst' as you call it is actually PK Supernova,"

Lucas growled at his robotic clone. "It doesn't matter what I used to be, but what I am now,"

"What you are now is an abomination, who is a traitor to his kind, and a disgrace. You've insulted your creator by changing your form, insulted his goal by doing these things you call 'heroism', and straight forward spit in the face of the dreams of your entire race,"

"Because their dreams are nothing but nightmares for others,"

"The end result will be different,"

"I feel like I've heard that sentence so many times," Lucas said his eyes narrowing.

"You're over 1000 years old, and you still act like a child crying for his mother," Lucas's response is a blast of PK Strike. The attack shot forward at Starmaster like an arrow, but it only shifted enough to get its tail loose then swat the attack in another direction. It hit the wall with exponential force, but not enough to break it. "See what I mean?"

"You have no right to judge me! Besides how can I be a 1000 years old?"

"I can, because I am you. Allow me to break it down to you. For 200 years you laid waste to the galaxy, then you were with this Maria woman for 5 years I believe, then you were separated from your home for at least 10 years, you were put in the Purification Device, for a few years, then you went back to work for about 50 years then went back to earth, you lost again making you hibernated for another 1000 years, and then you watched humanity destroy itself for another 200 hundred years. So about 1455 years old,"

"Geez,"

"You are one old guy, but still just a child. It's funny how much an affect Maria had on you,"

"You know nothing about me,"

"Ah, but I am you in so many ways. I know your fears, I know your nightmares, and I know…" Suddenly the figure was gone. Lucas looked shocked since he never noticed the creature move. The creature slowly slithered behind Lucas with him unaware. "All of your thoughts,"

Lucas's eyes are as wide as dinner plates when the shock of the creature being this close came to him. "You…wont stop me,"

"Your voice is quivering, why?"

"I-I-I…wont let you win," Lucas said trying to stay firm, but difficult.

"Poor boy," Robot Giegue said shaking its head. "It's just like all those years ago, you don't have a choice,"

Suddenly, the tail of Robot Giegue wrapped around Lucas's throat. Lucas struggled to get free, but was unable to get a grip on the tail. Robot Giegue then began slamming Lucas face first into the floor over and over and over again. Robot Giegue then brought Lucas in front of him then released his throat only send an uppercut into his jaw that launched him all the way to the high ceiling. Lucas hit then was about to fall back down until his robot counterpart appeared then latched its hands around Lucas's throat. Lucas opened one eye to look directly in the eyes of counterpart. What he saw scared him beyond belief. They are his eyes! The eyes that is able to strike fear into a heart with a single glance. Lucas began shaking uncontrollably.

"Fear seems to have a tight grasp on you Giegue. Are you afraid of what you are? Afraid of what you've been? Or are you just afraid of what you'll be?" Lucas tried to look away from his counterpart, but Robot Giegue would not allow it. "Don't turn away, but look. This is what you are like it or not. You failed to save Maria, you failed to save Hinawai, you failed to save Claus, you failed to save Nowhere Islands, and in most cases you fail to save yourself. When are you going get it in your head that saving people is not what you're good at!"

Robot Giegue took a nosedive to the ground, but pulled up just as it neared the ground. He released Lucas at the point when he pulled up making Lucas slam into the ground at the full speed of the dive. "I'm…not… a failure,"

"Oh yeah," Robot Giegue hit a few buttons on his arm then a glass orb appeared from the floor. Inside it contained the missing Star. The little girl has wires attached to her skin. "This is another of our projects. She was supposed to be tracking your whereabouts, but strayed from that path instead to follow some fool. She has no power, but she does have data, and with her I can gain access to you brain. All she had to do was get close enough to establish a psychic link with your mind, since your powers are too great from a distance to try such a stunt,"

"Release…her," Lucas said struggling to his feet.

"No, PK…Reaper,"

A great amount of white energy began to gather in Robot Giegue's right fist. Lucas was shocked to see that this move did indeed resemble his PK Love. A great ball of white energy shot out toward Lucas. Lucas could only stare with wide eyes as the light begins to consume him. When it did hit the light became too much and consumed Lucas in its power. The aftermath of the attack was obvious since the floor was scorched. It left a trail that went all the way to the wall. The scorch mark ends where Lucas sits on the floor covered in open gashes and bleeding heavily. His back was against the wall as his head is titled to the side. His arms lay motionless at his side.

"Hmmm, what does this remind me of," Robot Giegue said tapping his chin. "Oh, yeah," He pressed another button on his arm then a hover screen popped out the floor. "Him,"

Lucas titled his head a little to see, and then his face fell. He saw Ness and Nefarious lying on the ground motionless, Claus fighting for his life along with the others, and Ninten who looked to be getting strangled shadow tentacles.

"No…"

"I said it before, you aren't meant to save anyone. All those you care about are down there fighting for their lives. You're two best friends, the ones you consider brothers. One is dead, while the other is mere moments away from it. Even if you were in good condition you couldn't save him, you couldn't save anyone. If you had defeated Darkness Starman this situation would have been avoided, but it's not your choice of things play out. This battle was decided before it began, you sealed their fate by befriending them. You chose death for them by straying from a path that was not intended for you,"

"…No…" Lucas muttered again.

"Your fears have been realized, you've failed them like all the other humans you failed. The human race itself is on a path of self-destruction, so why cling to those small lives? Why befriend those that you will eventually outlive?"

"I hate…"

"Hate?" Robot Giegue questioned.

Paula's words echoed through Lucas's mind. ("…Letting go of that fear is the first step in controlling it,"). Lucas wasn't going to get over his fears, but replace them with another emotion. An emotion that was mixed with that of rage, hate, malice, and wrath. "I hate you, I hate Starmen, I hate everything you are, I hate all that you stand for, I hate how you look down on me, I hate how you look down on my friends, I hate how turn me against myself, and I hate everything I was!"

"That's a lot of hate,"

"You have no idea," Lucas said standing up, his injuries melting away in steam. Robot Giegue gaped. "I'm done living like this. I'm done living in the shadows of my past, and I'm done being scared. I'm not going to live in cardboard anymore, and I'm going to destroy you and all the Starmen. I'll prove you wrong,"

"You're beginning to sound like your old self Giegue,"

"No, I'm beginning to become someone brand new. Not Giegue, not Giygas, not even Lucas. A mixture of all three,"

"You can't do that,"

"You said it yourself, I have the power to do whatever I want," Lucas charged up his PSI to incredible levels. His PK Power energy barrier flared into existence then began to get bigger and bigger. Robot Giegue gaped slightly at such power. His fear was gone. "_**Now I'm going to tear you apart, limb from limb!**_"

_

* * *

  
_**A/N: **_A short chapter I know but this was merely building to the climax then its all falling action from there. This was just to fill in some plot holes here and there.


	14. Ultimate Power

_**Triple Threat Reformed part 12**_

"_**Ultimate Power,"**_

Lucas began the next round of the battle with his robotic counterpart. His strength renewed, and his goal clear he charged toward it. Robot Giegue was surprised at Lucas coming back for more, but was more then happy to fight back. Lucas jumped into the air as he waved his arm.

"PK Spark Omega!" Lucas's new strength unlocked a new form of power for him. His powers were now renewed in different ways now. Usually, Lucas is limited to just firing threw burst one at a time. However, now, he lets out a discharge in the air that shoots three burst of PSI energy directly at the Robot double. Robot Giegue was surprised by the change by did not let that slow it down as it leaped up avoiding the three burst from crashing into him.

Starmaster waved it's arm to let out the exact same attack, but Lucas rolled out of the way then responded with the same attack. Starmaster flew through the air avoiding each burst, but while focusing on avoiding the attack Lucas came flying in to tackle the bot into the thick wall. Lucas had the robot clones appendages pinned against the wall, however its tail was free. It reached around the wrap around Lucas's neck. Lucas immediately gagged in response. The tail yanked back forcing Lucas back. Robot Giegue then slammed it's fist into Lucas's stomach. Starmaster then switched position with Lucas as he slammed Lucas face first into the thick wall. Starmaster then yanked his tail from Lucas's throat then performing a hammer punch into Lucas's head making him plummet to the floor. Lucas regained himself enough for him to place his hands in front of him and push off the floor. While at the same time he avoided a PK Spark attack from Starmaster. Lucas performed a series of front handsprings to avoid each blast. As he dodged the last one though Starmaster came in from the side and rammed into Lucas causing him to slide against the floor.

"All that talk and this is it," Robot Giegue mocked.

Lucas got to his hands and knees, "I'm not through yet!"

Robot Giegue rolled its giant red eyes as it flew toward Lucas. Lucas quickly performed a roll backward as he threw his feet up catching his robot doppelganger in the chin. While it was distracted Lucas performed a superman punch into the robot's jaw. The jaw of the robot is small, but it was still noticeable when it looked like the jaw line was off. Starmaster rubbed its jaw trying in vain to snap it back into place. Lucas wouldn't stop there though as he rushed forward with a flying kick into its chest. Starmaster recovered to perform a similar move to Lucas. It rolled with the kick and as it rolled back its tail caught Lucas in the chin. Starmaster then performed its own superman punch, and since Lucas is lighter and softer then Starmaster he went flying. Lucas bounced against the hard metal floor creating dents. Starmaster then charged forward with PSI energy flowing around his fist. The energy was much different then what it usually is when its stored up in the fist. The energy is fiercer, much more potent, and brighter too. It flowed around Starmaster's fist, and the tail of the energy ended by it's head. Clearly this was a greater form of PSI.

"Now, allow me to show you Raw PSI,"

It punched Lucas across the face drawing blood. Blood spattered even more after it punched Lucas in the stomach with the other hand. Lucas jumped back just in time to avoid a haymaker. However, the tail of the energy around Starmaster's fist shot out like spears of pure PSI energy. Three spears shot out and hit Lucas in the chest, and exploding on contact. He was sent rolling across the ground again.

"PK Beam!" Starmaster exclaimed as it held it's hand like a gun and fired a narrow beam. However, this version was much more powerful then the one Ninten and Ana has command of.

"AAAHH!" Lucas cried out as the attack hit him in the back as he was trying to get more distance. He landed face first on the steps toward the throne. He lifted his head only to spit out a wad of blood.

"Good thing you don't need blood otherwise you'd be dead by now," Starmaster said. Apparently, it's unhinged jaw did not interfere with it's speech.

"W-w-what is…this….power?" Lucas's voice is forced and raspy.

"Raw PSI. A power few can use. It's the accumulation of super concentrated PSI gathered in your hands. It increases PSI output and upper body strength exponential. It limits the attack range and versatility of PSI, and elemental PSI is impossible to use during this time, but it's worth it. Only true PSI masters can use this, it's a step up from your measly PK Power technique,"

Lucas grunted in extreme pain. He never thought he could be hurt like this, but here he is hurting beyond all recognition. This Raw PSI power is extremely powerful, that much he knew. However, its gotta have a drawback. All powerful abilities have a serious drawback. Lucas looked over at Star's containment unit. He could try and at least save her, but it is impossible to get passed someone who knew him so well. Lucas didn't have time for his healing factor to kick in, and judging from the look Starmaster is giving him neither is he.

"PK Beam!" Lucas rolled back higher above the beam narrowly avoided. He jumped high using his PSI to control his movement in the air. "PK Arrow!"

Just like before the tail of the energy launched threw arrows at Lucas. Lucas brought his PSI to full strength and strengthen his PK Power technique. Even his PK Power had drawbacks, so he needed it to find out the drawback for Raw PSI. Using his speed he was able to weave through the arrows. He was then in arms length of Starmaster, and he seemed quite startled. Lucas performed a hook punch that sent Starmaster soaring through the air. This shocked Lucas greatly. Starmaster wasn't even able to recover in the air as it slammed into the ground. Lucas charged forward, but was punished for it with a PK Beam attack in the chest. It was strong enough to pierce him then come out the otherside.

"AAAHHHH!" Lucas wailed out in agony. He fell on his back then began rolling in agonizing pain.

"Give up, you will lose this fight," Lucas stopped screaming, and then smirked, albeit a pained smirk. "Realizing what a fool you've been have we?"

"No, I've just realized… how much of fool you are,"

"What?"

"I know how your power works now, and because of it you just gave me a chance to destroy you,"

"Is that so?"

"Allow me to demonstrate,"

Lucas painfully rose to his feet, for what he hoped was the last time. He charged forward on foot. Starmaster smirked, or as best he could with his jaw off, than put both hands together to fire a powerful PK Beam attack that was not a narrow beam, but a powerful shot of energy. Lucas moved to the side to only get hit with a part of the attack, but he didn't stop. He came at Starmaster, and then punched it across the face. Then performed an uppercut, which came before a roundhouse to the head. Lucas didn't stop there as he waved his arm to unleash PK Spark. All three burst hit there marks making the robot double soar into the air. Lucas grabbed his wrist then powered up his PSI.

"PK Heartbreak!"

Lucas then fired a beam half the size of Starmaster's PK Beam. Robot Giegue then pushed out both hands to stop the attack. Lucas didn't stop though as he is suspended in the air he pushes out more energy.

"You wont win this. Raw PSI, trumps your PK Power,"

"Your only half right. Raw PSI is powerful, but only toward PSI and your upper body strength. That power is so concentrated that all your other skills suffer just to improve. Your speed, your defense, your balance, it all suffers. That Raw PSI power hurts like nothing I've felt, but its lacks in everything else. At least PK Power increases all diameters, not just strength and PSI,"

"Doesn't matter I can push back this attack!"

"You have no idea the sadness, and despair that plagues my heart. Allow me to show you!" Lucas then poured more of his grief into the attack. The attack grew bigger and stronger to incredible proportions.

"N-No, wait, Giegue-,"

"MY NAME IS LUCAS!"

* * *

"Now, are you ready to die?" asked the Darkness Starman.

"I…wont…quit…" Ninten gasped out as the shadow tentacles got a tighter grip, and cutting off his air.

"Persistence, the most interesting trait of the human race. No matter what, you're kind just doesn't know when to quit. An admirable trait, but more annoying then anything else,"

"Yeah, allow me to demonstrate," came a voice. Suddenly five blood red PSI energy waves slashed right through the shadow tentacles narrowly missing Ninten. Then a flash of red and Ninten was gone. Nefarious had Ninten with Ninten's arms around his neck as he allowed Ninten to lean on him.

"Thanks," Ninten gasped.

Nefarious nods then pulls himself and Ninten out of the way of Darkness Starman's counter strike with its shadow tentacles. Nefarious then allowed Ninten to push off of him once he had regained himself. Ninten charged toward the Darkness Starman in abandonment. Nefarious knew he could not stop him so allowed him. However, he knew with their combined efforts that wouldn't be enough to bring down this monster Starman. He knew only one way they could obtain the power. He looked at Ness who was still down on the ground. He sighed as he closed his eyes to concentrate. Nefarious then became pure PSI energy as he traveled into Ness body.

(Ness's mind)

Ness sat on the ground with his knees to his chest. It seemed as if the very life in him was ebbing away. He looked quite sad, depressed even, in the small space. He was lonely too. The area he's in is complete nothingness. A dark darkness surrounded him as he sat. The only source of light was literally himself. He was the only thing that gave off light in this area of darkness. Then footsteps began to echo through the darkness. The footsteps were calm and easy going. However, Ness seemed to not even notice the new presences.

"Wow, its dark in here," came a voice. Ness's eyes only glanced to the side before returning to their original position.

"What do you want, and what are you doing here?"

"Straight to the point huh, no banter, no insults, no nothing?" said Nefarious getting closer. He also gave off light, but his was much different. It was brighter shockingly. "Well, since Ninten is fighting for his life, I guess getting straight to the point would be best,"

"So what, my body, it can't go on,"

"You're…giving up?" Nefarious asked shocked.

"Yes, I know I'm nothing without you, and you've proven that. You help Ninten, while I just wait for my body to give out on me,"

"Are you kidding me!" Nefarious barked.

"No,"

"I…can't believe this!"

"Why not, isn't this what you want? You wanted to prove I was nothing without you, that I'm not as strong as you, that I can't win without you, and that I'd die without you,"

"Shut up,"

"Not satisfied with what you've wanted to hear for the longest time?"

"No, I'm hearing self pity, not a realization. There is a difference, and I don't accept pity," Nefarious walked over to Ness then ruffle pulled him to his feet. "We are going to fight and we will win. You're not giving up because you've been knocked down more times then you remembered. You're fighting, the fact your even here still is because you're fighting,"

"A pep talk from you, I must be dying,"

"Make no mistake, the only way to beat this thing is to be at full strength. My brute force isn't enough, and your skill isn't either. Ness you defeated me in a fight, right?" Ness nods. "Then it's me who has to catch up with you, you idiot. Stop mopping and lets. Get. To. Work!"

"You really think-?"

"I don't think I know, so let's go Ninten can't win without us,"

"…Right,"

"I sense your doubts, but lets put that aside and fight," Suddenly, the darkness began to fade away from around them. It was replaced by Ness's Magicant, or to be more specific the center of all the evil in Ness's mind. This was the very place Ness and Nefarious had their first fight, and even then Ness was victorious. "I've experienced this same darkness, and this same empty void. We suffer similar problems, and it's clear that we both can't coexist like this. I've lost to you twice now, and its starting to get on my nerves. Your power is nothing without me,"

Ness looked at Nefarious for moment. "So, you wont to come back, into my mind?"

"That's the only place I can go. I've been dreading this moment for a long time,"

"So, how does this work?"

Nefarious looked over to the platform he sat on as a statue. He gazed at it with a great wave of déjà vu over coming him. He stared at the wide platform, with sharp bone like spikes around the edges. He had a guess of where he had to go, but then turned to Ness. "There's still one last thing to do,"

"What?"

"One more fight, I wont have my other half so weak. If I defeat you, I get full control of this power we have in our command,"

"What? Is that why you came here?" Ness asked surprised.

"You thought I turned over a new leaf?" Nefarious laughed. "Of course I didn't. A common enemy has presented itself, and I am willing to swallow my pride long enough to confront it. This changes nothing though,"

Nefarious snapped his fingers and suddenly the liquid around the small platform Ness and Nefarious stood began to bubble. Ness wobble as the platform shook wildly as he struggled to stand on his feet. From the liquid another platform began to rise. It's completely surrounded by sharp spikes that bend inwards all around. The only place that is spike free is a small narrow area like a doorway. However, on the side three spikes close together were hanging from the side, probably acting as steps. Soon the platform rose completely out of the liquid to where it stood above Ness and Nefarious's head. The platform was also floating in midair meaning it hung on nothing. Nefarious stepped forward onto the spikes that hang from the side the calmly walked onto the top part of the arena. Ness hesitantly followed. Once on the top Ness saw the floor of the platform is a smooth black surface. There wasn't much to say about though as he looked it over. It felt like a stone of some kind, but Ness didn't know what kind just by looking at it. The length of the stadium ¼ of a football field, so about 20 yards from one side to the other, and it is the same for the width to.

"This, is a much better fighting space,"

"We don't have time for this Nefarious! If things are as bad as you say, then-,"

"As I said, that little show of weakness is something I wont stand for. I expect, no demand, that if we are to share one body then you must be stronger. You've beaten me three times, and you would've lost in that fight in Lucas's time period but we were interrupted. Now, we see who is truly the strongest,"

"This test of strength is pointless,"

"I can't stop you from thinking that, but if you wish not to fight then don't. It'll make things easier for me," Nefarious said charging forward.

Ness was thrown off guard, so it was easy for Nefarious to get close in order kick Ness in the chest. Ness slid against the smooth surface of the platform as he regained himself. Ness jumped then waved his arm to unleash a PK Wave attack. Nefarious smirked as he raised his hand to catch the attack. Ness looked at him shock. Nefarious's smirk grew as he threw the attack to the side like it was a boomerang. Ness gasped as he charged up his PSI to shoot out his PK Laser attack out his right hand. Nefarious smirked as he leaned on his right leg as the laser went right by him. Nefarious charged forward on foot, but faster then any normal human could. Ness trusted his reflexes enough to avoid a hammer punch by jumping to the side. However, Nefarious anticipated this as Ness leaped on the side of Nefarious where his hand hadn't sunk into the platform. Nefarious raised his arm toward Ness, and Ness in midstride just registered what was going to happen. Nefarious smirked once again as he shot out His PK Hand attack.

The red blood PSI energy wrapped around Ness, with his head being the only thing free. The energy wrapped tightly around Ness's body. Nefarious then swung his arm to throw Ness across the platform. Ness slammed into the platform but quickly gained his composure as he slid against the smooth surface with his hand helping his feet gain traction. Ness was able to get enough traction to jump to the side as a red fist slammed down on its side where he was moments ago. The fist then came around as if giving Ness a hook punch. It made full contact and Ness was launched toward the spikes around the platform. Ness noticed this the gained control of himself enough to place his feet against the side of the spikes then kick off in time to avoid the fist.

Ness tucked and rolled as he came back down on the platform. Ness charged forward toward Nefarious. "PK Power!"

Nefarious smirked again, "PK Power,"

Nefarious then raised his other hand to shoot out another energy hand. Ness saw this then jumped up in between the fingers of the wide-open hand. Nefarious was surprised by such a dodge. Ness then tackled Nefarious hard against the stone of the platform. Nefarious was able to throw Ness off, and get to his feet. Ness landed on his feet as he bounced back at Nefarious. Ness was going to go for a superman punch, but Nefarious blocked it mid punch. Nefarious then hit Ness in the face with a hook punch, then Nefarious threw his right leg into Ness stomach launching him back. Ness hit the platform on his back but bounced back enough to land on his front. Ness is in a push up like position. He looks up at Nefarious who isn't even there. Ness only had a moment to gape as Nefarious slammed his feet on Ness back. Nefarious bounced off the landed next to Ness then punted Ness in the side.

"I just remembered how much stronger I was here in this place. You have a whole fountain of potential that you haven't unlocked yet," Ness rose to his feet barley able to suppress the pain flowing through his body. Nefarious smirked. "Maybe this may help you focus more,"

Nefarious snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Ness began to hear sounds. It sounded odd at first, but then he heard a voice. A familiar one.

"I wont…I can't give up!" that was Ninten's voice.

"I've never felt such pain before, Maria…." That was Lucas's voice.

"Where's Ness?" that was Paula's voice.

"Hold it together, we can do this!" Kumatora voice boomed.

"We can't hold out much longer" Jeff's voice called out desperately.

"We can't wait for him, we can only hope he's okay," Poo's voice rasped out as an answer. He sounded like he was in extreme pain.

It was just a complete rambling of different people suffering outside crying for help, crying for a miracle. It made Ness's stomach churn in disgust that he even wanted to give up. All those people needed a hero right now, but here he is feeling sorry for himself. That feeling of self-pity completely overwhelming to a point he didn't want to fight anymore.

"I get it," Ness muttered. "I've been so concerned with the emptiness I have inside me that I never thought about just getting over it. I would never let anything like that slow me down, and wouldn't let it stop me from protecting those who are close to me,"

"Why does it matter now?" Nefarious asked. "You're still empty weather you choose to ignore it or not,"

"If empty, then I need to refill that void. Instead of trying to find what I lost I need to replace it with something brand new! You've done that already, I can tell, that's what Star is for," Nefarious gaped then looked to the ground. "She's the one who helped fill the void inside of you, and make you whole. The fact is, I don't need you! I'm glad you're out of my head! I have a bunch of people just like Star that I care about. I thought you took apart of me when you left, but really you just showed me my full self!"

"So what, this realization doesn't do anything for you now,"

"No, it does everything, PK…Trinity!"

"What!"

* * *

Ninten was lying against a big pile of rubble. His body is battered to the point he looked exhausted. His body lied on the rubble as if he were slammed into it. Ninten's face was contorted in an expression of agony. His mouth hung slightly agape with his eyes closed tightly. His fingers lay motionless on top, but it was clear to see he had quite a grip on a brick prior. Ninten was able to at least open on of his eyes half way to show he is still conscious.

"Still alive I see, well lets see how long that will last," The Darkness Starman said. Ninten grinded his teeth together at the fact he stood no chance against this thing. His one open eye scanned the area around him, but alas none of his friends were close by. Claus was being pinned down, and forced to fall back and help the others. Ness still lies on the ground motionless, and Lucas hasn't reappeared yet, so that can only man whatever struggle he's going through isn't over yet. Ninten looked back at the Darkness Starman. "Any last words," Ninten only gave one last defiant glare toward the Starman. "I expected that."

The Darkness Starman then transformed it's hand into a sharp pointed spike. Dark energy also began to flow around the Starman as if, it was getting excited to kill him. Ninten really wished things could have been different, and he does blame himself for the position Ness is in, and Nefarious obviously retreated somewhere. To think, he thought Nefarious was turning over a new leaf. He just kept kicking himself for making such rash and stupid actions, and it seemed this was gonna be his last one. He closed his one open eye as the sharp spike was put in position to impale him.

Suddenly, Ninten felt this power.

A power that felt so familiar, but distant at the same time. Suddenly, Ninten was energized by some strange energy.

The spike came down fast aimed for Ninten's heart. Then Ninten's hand suddenly caught the spike centimeters in front of it target. The Darkness Starman was startled, and even more startled when it realized it couldn't pull away.

"Release me you ape!" The Darkness Starman said raising it's other hand as it begins to swirl with dark energy.

In response Ninten jerks the Starman's arm to his right. He pulled it close enough to deliver a punch that broke right through the metal shell and out the other side. The Darkness Starman pulled back with all its might, then set to repair itself. Ninten was injured, so it thought it had some time to regenerate.

That was a mistake.

Ninten leaped off the rubble with such force the rubble was thrown in every which direction. Ninten pulled back his fist then used PK Hammer to slam the Darkness Starman's head through the pavement. Ninten then kicked the Starman in the chest to knock it back up. The Darkness Starman rolled back then got to its feet.

"W-what's going on!" the Darkness Starman demanded.

"My friends and me are gonna tear you guys apart," Ninten said. He activated PK Power then suddenly his blue PSI energy barrier sparked to life. The blue became a pure sapphire color. "Now, let's try this again," Ninten smirked cracking his knuckles.

The Darkness stood up, and that was all Ninten wanted the Starman to be able to do. Ninten leaped forward toward it. Ninten smashed his fist aginast the helmet cracking the metal as if it were glass. Ninten ducked underneath a punch, then performed a cartwheel flip to avoid the Starman's tentacle like arms. Ninten's toes touched the ground then he leaped toward the Starman. Ninten faked it out, but rolling between its legs making it miss with another stab attempt. Ninten came to a stop then jumped up to slam his feet on the Starman's shoulder forcing the spike deeper in the ground. Ninten then placed his hand on it's shoulder getting grip then kicked the side of the spike snapping it in half and pulling the Starman towards him. Ninten grasped the Starman's head then put a tremendous amount of stress on the helmet it started to break to pieces.

"PK Swirl!" Ninten exclaimed as stuck his fist into the hole he made in the Starman's stomach. "This was meant for you,"

"I-I-I _bzzzt _k-k-k-kill _bzzzzt_ all-,"

"Shut up," as soon as Ninten said this the robot burst in an explosion of fireworks. It was a beautiful sight to behold. Ninten then suddenly appeared on a rooftop with Ness on his back. They both were almost caught in the explosion. "Thanks Ness," Ninten said, not really sure why, but he felt he should. He felt Ness and Lucas going through a great struggle, so he decided it was time to finish this fight. First, he sat Ness down for a moment. "I'll be back, and when I do come back you better be ready to help Lucas,"

With that Ninten leaped off the building to assist the others who were having a tough time.

The throne room up in space where Starmaster and Lucas are having a heated battle, and even after Lucas had gained a slight upper hand. The room was covered in smoke, but even in this the battle was still going intensely. Lucas was able to overpowered Starmaster through some strange power-up. However, Starmaster was not going to give up. Lucas looked over to Star who is still out cold for some unknown reason. He still didn't fully understand how she played a roll in this plot, but he needed to save her. Starmaster took advantage of Lucas's lost of focus on him. Lucas was slammed into the floor by a powerful PSI attack. Lucas rolled to avoid more PSI burst.

"PK Starbeam!" Lucas exclaimed accessing Ninten's power by accident.

Starmaster was completely startled to see the attack. It consumed Starmaster completely, and when the attack finished Starmaster plummeted to the floor. However, it readjusted itself during the fall to get its feet underneath it. It leaped toward Lucas at startling speed the smoke made way for it. Lucas reacted quickly with his palm flat he pushed it head into the floor and moving away before it's tail could get him.

"PK Laser!"

Lucas shot out a power red laser that Starmaster had to leap back to its feet to avoid. Lucas charged up then set his PSI into overdrive as he tried another direct strike at his monster robot double. Starmaster pulled back his fist then threw a powerful haymaker into Lucas's jaw. This forced Lucas to careen in another direction. Lucas rubbed his jaw as his eyes narrowed on Starmaster. Starmaster charged forward, while Lucas stood his ground.

* * *

Nefarious went flying across the arena. He came back up to his hands and knees then bounced to his feet to avoid a ball of pure PSI energy. Ness cut off his path as he slammed the bottom of his foot into Nefarious's stomach. Nefarious absorbed the impact to regain his balance. Nefarious then waved his arm to let out five dark blood red waves. Ness weaved in between each wave effortlessly. Ness was so fast he came to a screeching halt in front of Nefarious. Ness's face inches in front of Nefarious. Nefarious growled at him then swung a fast horizontal punch, but not fast enough since Ness step back out of range. Ness smirked as he performed a backwards roundhouse into Nefarious's head. Nefarious was forced to a knee, then Ness followed through with a flying knee attack into Nefarious's jaw. Nefarious fell to the floor.

"C-Cheater, this is Lucas's power!" Nefarious exclaimed.

"No, this is the power of all three of us working together. You filled the void with Star, which did make you stronger. My void isn't as big, so all I had to do is add Ninten and Lucas. Star is your power, and Ninten, Lucas, and everyone else are mine!"

"Your friends give you power?" Nefarious asked standing back up.

"Power unlike anything that you can feel. You've only gotten a taste, allow me to show its full potential,"

Ness charged forward flying above the ground. Nefarious regained himself enough to respond the same way. Nefarious twirled around to performed a flying roundhouse, which Ness blocked at the last second. Ness was flung into the side of the spikes around the arena. Ness looked up to see Nefarious charging a powerful attack.

"PK…" Nefarious starts.

"PK…" Ness responds.

"Rockin!" they both exclaimed.

Ness fired a multi beam version of PK Rockin from his energy guitar, while Nefarious fired a sound wave version of the attack. The attacks collided with each other and an unbelievable response came. Ness's attack was able to push back the energy sound waves Nefarious was letting out. The sound waves grew fiercer when Nefarious noticed this. Nefarious began to strum his guitar like his arm is a windmill. Ness, swung his arm faster in a windmill fashion. The attack grew more and more powerful. Nefarious's attack is more uncontrolled, although more destructive, it isn't as focus. Thus the effect was Ness's attack broke through Nefarious since the sound waves were too scattered to really hold back the attack.

"RAAAAHHHH!" Nefarious wailed out as the attack and a giant red explosion consumed him. Ness ran through the thick cloud of dust. He looked around the smoke then noticed Nefarious sprawled out at his feet. Ness looked down at him. Nefarious smirked slightly. "Well…you win…I guess you are…a good other,"

* * *

Ness's eyes shot open to look at the smirking face of Claus. Ness blinked a couple of times.

"Hey Ness," Claus said. Ness sat up, surprisingly easier then he thought possible. Then he remembered he activated PK Trinity, so that was probably Lucas's healing factor.

"Lucas!" Ness just remembered.

"Once Ninten gets done with helping out everyone we're gonna help Lucas," Claus said calming Ness. Ness supposed if that was good enough for Lucas's over protective 'big brother' then he guess it was good enough for him.

"Where's Nefarious?" Claus asked.

Ness smirked. "In my head again," Claus frowned at Ness. "Don't worry, we both agreed it's temporary," Ness looked at his hands. He felt so different, and it felt good to. He just hoped he didn't lose himself.

"Well, now that you're up lets go help Ninten so we can hurry to Lucas,"

"How we getting there?"

"I'm not sure, but Ninten seemed sure of how to get there,"

"Well if Ninten is confident enough. How you doing?"

"Better, Ninten really saved us," Claus said standing back up once he was assured Ness is okay. Claus offered his hand to Ness, which the latter accepted.

"Great, Ninten's the hero, be strong my shattered pride," Claus rolled his eyes. "I'm never gonna hear the end of this,"

"This is his time period,"

"I guess I can give him that,"

Suddenly, both Ness and Claus heard someone approach them from behind. They could tell by the footsteps that the person was letting them know they weren't alone. The footsteps sound more from sneakers, then metallic footsteps. Both Ness and Claus turn to see a smirking Ninten.

"Hey guys," Ninten said cheerfully.

"Glad, that things are getting back under control, but we're still not done," Claus said.

"Right," Ninten agreed. Ninten turned to Ness, and his expression softens. Ness raised an eyebrow at him. Ninten walked up to Ness then gave him a strong hug. Ness was startled and struggling for breathe under the intense hug. Sensing his over exertion Ninten released Ness.

"Gosh, I expected something like that from Lucas," Ness gasped.

"We're linked to him remember. His emotions overcame mine I guess,"

"We can only sense how the other person is feeling," Ness clarified.

"I'm…just glad your okay," Ninten said that last part quickly.

Ness smiled, "Well then we gotta go help Lucas,"

"Right, he's probably already finishing up,"

"Well lets not assume," Claus said jumping in. He pulled them both off the building to the street below. "So Ninten, how we getting there?"

Ninten smirked then pulled out a Starman's arm. Claus and Ness's eyes widen. "We'll use the teleporting thingie on its arm,"

"How does it work?" Ness asked.

"Well… I don't know, but lets wing it,"

"I don't wanna wind up somewhere near Jupiter!"

"We wont…at least I hope not,"

"What about the others?"

"I told them we we're going to save Lucas, and that they should stay here. They need the rest, and I told Paula you were alright,"

Ness blushed slightly. "Uh…thanks,"

"Sure,"

"Well, I guess we should try something," Claus looked the arm over. He pressed a button and then they were gone in a flash. Then suddenly they reappeared in another room. They looked around to see they had winded up in a long hallway. They all looked around from left to right. The ceiling was at least ten meters above their heads, and the walls are at least 20 meters apart. It was a pretty big hallway, and once all three of them looked forward they understood why. There's a whole platoon of Starmen marching down the corridor. They were only grey Starmen signaling that they shouldn't be too much trouble. However, in the lead of the troop is a Starman Deluxe. Claus recognized the Starman, and cringed slightly.

"Okay, this shouldn't be a problem," Ness said. Ness and Ninten charged forward without a second thought. Claus was hesitant at the thought of fighting another Starman Deluxe. Ness looked back at him. "Come on Claus, it just like riding a bike,"

"I've never riden a bike," Claus commented.

"Here," Ness said grabbing Claus's wrist.

Ness pulled Claus along while Ninten was already dealing with the welcoming committee. Ninten was ripping apart the metal of the Starmen as if they were made of paper. Ness went flying through the crowd with a lightning fast flying hook kick. Claus flew over head decapitating Starmen as required. Ninten charged forward, but was cut off from the Starman Deluxe. Ninten recalled that these needed special attention. Ninten jabbed the Starman in the gut lifting it in the air. Ninten held it above his head then dropped the Starman on it's back as he threw it back down. Claus came down slamming his feet into the Starman's already weaken stomach. Ninten then rapidly punched the Starman in the head forcing the metal to cave in. Ninten grabbed its arm then threw across the room where Ness crushed the head underneath his foot, and mashing it to pieces. Together they all took '_good_' care of the Starmen as the came. Soon they decided to go the way the Starmen had came. They charged down the long hall for about five minutes until they came to a door. The door stood the length and width of the entire hallway. Ness looked it up and down not sure how to get it open.

"Maybe we should knock," Claus suggested. Ness did a slight bow to Ninten as motion his hands to the door as if saying 'after you'.

"Then please allow me," Ninten volunteered gently pushing Ness from the lead and to the side. Ninten charged his fist with PSI power blasted the doors down with PK Starbeam. The door resisted for a moment until it eventually fell in. They all entered the room and instantly marveled. The room was damaged to an incredible degree. It was shocking that such a battle could get this out of control.

"LUCAS!" cried Claus.

Ness and Ninten looked over to see Claus hovering over Lucas who is lying on the floor on his front with half his face showing. His mouth hung open slightly dripping out blood. Claus was in complete panic at Lucas's condition. Ness and Ninten quickly surround Lucas.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it," Ninten said.

"Lucas, wake up, Lucas!" Ness yelled.

"Who let these rats into my home?" All three of them turn around to see a robot alien of some kind. Ninten's mouth dropped open.

"N-N-No way…it can't be," Ninten muttered.

"Ninten what is it?" Ness asked.

"That's…Giegue…that's what Lucas used to look like,"

Ness eyes popped open as he turned to the Robot Giegue. "That's what Giygas used to look like!"

"Correct human. This form is the natural form of your friend. He has shown much impudence towards the creator. It must not go unpunished. I was willing to spare him the sight of seeing you all die, but now that you filthy vermin of arrived onto my ship. I'll kill you and let him watch, just like Maria,"

"…bastard…" mumbled a voice everyone turned to see Lucas beginning to get back up.

"No, Lucas, stay down and rest," Claus advised gently pushing him back down.

"No…he's too…powerful," Lucas weakly, pleaded.

"Well let's check the odds. I've become at least twice as powerful as I was before, Ninten is supercharged with energy, Claus is pissed beyond belief, and this guy is so banged up my dog wouldn't even pee on him. I say our chances aren't as bad as you may think," Ness said.

"Is that so? As you wish, come vermin, and prepare to met thy maker,"


	15. The Truth of The Shadowed Past

_**Triple Threat Reformed part 13**_

"_**The Truths of The Shadows Past,"**_

Ness and Ninten went first at the Gigue robotic double. Starmaster reacted by leaping back to regain distance and plan for an attack. Ness being the fastest struck first. Ness used his speed as he met the robot head on. Starmaster reacted with a straight jab, but all he hit was an afterimage left by Ness. While surprised and leaving himself open Ninten took this chance to strike Starmaster's stomach with a hook punch. This launched it to the side, but it regained itself after flipping to absorb the impact. Ninten jumped up into the air then came down to deliver a double fist drop. Starmaster would've reacted to Ninten, but Ness tackled it with his elbow while it was distracted with Ninten. Starmaster rammed it's knee in Ness chin forcing him to fall back. While off guard Starmaster was about to deliver some serious damage to Ness, but forgot that Ninten was still coming. Ninten slammed his feet into the robots head knocking it back. Starmaster regained itself then raised it's hand.

"PK Spark!" it yelled. It waved its arm to unleash a volley of arrow like PSI shots. Ness and Ninten both fell back instantly, trying to escape the attack, and narrowly escaping. However, the cloud of dust that followed consumed them both. "You insects, how dare you challenge me!"

"You're nothing special," Ness said leaping out of the dust cloud. "PK Laser!"

Ness fired a red laser from his right hand, but Starmaster ducked underneath it. Ness started shooting rapid-fire shots at it. Starmaster moved and swerved in between each attack. Starmaster then suddenly warped away from his spot. Ness came to the ground then scanned the area with his eyes. Suddenly, Starmaster appeared in front of him and then delivered a hook punch in Ness's jaw before he could react. Ness went flying until he crashed into Claus, but Claus held strong so he didn't fall over. Claus was able to hold Ness up from the floor. Ninten confronted Starmaster in order to give Ness a breather. Ninten grabbed Starmaster's wrist and attempted to wrestle the robot down to the floor. Starmaster's strength was able to hold to resist, but that's all he could do against Ninten's unfathomable strength. Ninten then pulled Starmaster's wrist to the side to ram his knee into Starmaster's face. Ninten released Starmaster's wrist then kicked off it's chest. Starmaster staggered back losing balance for a moment.

Ninten landed on the ground then pushed out his right hand. It charged until a sapphire color consumed his hand. Starmaster then warped away again, then reappeared behind Ninten. Starmaster would've struck a lethal blow if Claus hadn't intervened with a flying kick. Claus then took his turn against Starmaster. Claus swung his sword, but Starmaster caught it in it's palm. Then it crushed the sword while at the same time smacking Claus in the head with it's tail.

"Even you, the boy who harbors some of Gigue's power, are a mere insect,"

Ninten came forward however Starmaster unleashed powerful psychic shockwave that overpowered him and threw him to the wall. Starmaster turned to Claus who fired a PK Love attack, however Starmaster responded with PK Reaper. Starmaster's attack slammed past Claus's, but Claus was able to escape the full intensity of the blast. Claus however was stricken with the discharge of the attack rendering his movements sluggish. Starmaster would've took advantage of it, but Ness intervened. Ness swung his leg for a lethal roundhouse aimed at Starmaster's head. However, Starmaster crouched to the ground then popped up to head but Ness in the stomach. Starmaster then swung it's body forward to drop it's tail on top of Ness's head forcing his face to the floor. Starmaster then kicked Ness away just as Ninten reappeared.

"You insects just keep getting up, after I knock you down. Like an infestation,"

Starmaster used it's speed to avoid Ninten's direct attack. Ninten fired his PK Starbeam which he instantly regretted when Starmaster reflected the attack right back at him. Ninten took the full attack as he went soaring through the air, then roughly landing on the ground. Claus tried getting Starmaster from it's blind spot but it simply swung it's tail into Claus's side as it turned. Ness tried coming in from the side, but Starmaster anticipated this and performed a backhand strike into Ness's jaw. Ness went sliding against the floor, just as Ninten fired a PK Starbeam at Starmaster. Starmaster waved his arm to send the attack back at Ninten. Ninten was thrown off guard, but Claus tackled him out of the way just in time. Ness watched the fight from where he was on the floor. He was about to rejoin the fight until he noticed something in the corner of his eye. He saw Star trapped in the glass jar with wires attach to her body.

"Star!" Ness exclaimed, but more in Nefarious's voice. Without thinking for a moment Ness charged the container then struck it with his fist. The jar shattered to pieces, and dropping the girl. Ness caught her in his arms, and then held her up bridal style.

"Step away from her!" barked Starmaster charging toward Ness. Ness jumped back just in time to avoid a hammer punch. However, Robot Giegue's tail wrapped around Ness's ankle to pull him down to the ground. Ness cradled Star so that she would not be injured in the fall.

"Back off!" Ninten yelled stomping on the tail, and literally making the spot cave in on itself. Then Ninten ripped the tail in half.

Starmaster responded by unleashing a powerful burst of PSI. "PK Supernova!"

A white barrier covered the Starmaster's entire form and only being able to see certain parts of his body. Starmaster then unleashed a blinding white light that overwhelmed everyone. Everyone went flying, crashing, and rolling across the ground. The light began to fade. As it did a dust cloud followed. After a few moments the cloud also fell to reveal the occupants of the room sprawled out in random directions. Lucas was only mere inches away from where he was, but it seem Claus covered him with his body. Ninten was simply laid out in the middle of the room. Ness was on his stomach while at the same time protecting Star from the severe damage. Starmaster relaxed itself a bit, but it seemed to let out some sparks.

"Darn, I wasn't designed to handle power like that," it muttered. It looked over all the downed fighters with slight disgust. Starmaster started to walk toward the door, but it seemed Starmaster's body was about to give out on it.

"We're…not…done," muttered a weak voice.

Starmaster's eyes darted around the room for the source. It's eyes then fell on Ninten who was beginning to rise. Ninten forced himself into a sitting position, his body shaking in protest. Starmaster smirked as best it could with its jaw still unhinged.

"Why is it y-you insects wont learn your place," Starmaster's robotic voice stuttered a bit.

"We…just…wont go down…easy," Ninten muttered leaning forward until he was able to pull his legs out from under him. Then he got to his hands and knees.

Starmaster admitted that a fight with Ninten could possibly be trouble given the boy's strength and it's weakened body. Starmaster smirked to itself. "PK Heal,"

Ninten's eyes shot open as he could only stare as Starmaster's dents and damage that it received faded away in a green glow. The only thing that didn't come back was the tail that he snapped in half. Starmaster moved its body around to test the repairs it made on itself.

"How, your… a robot?"

"True, but I am able to repair myself to a certain extant. Why so surprised, I was designed after a Gigue," Starmaster then pressed its hand on the ground to send an earthquake towards Ninten. It slammed into Ninten's body as he went flying back. "You wouldn't stand a chance against me, especially since you stood no threat to Gigue. The fact he failed that mission all those years ago still baffles me,"

"For…being a clone…you sure don't…know a whole lot…about your other," Ninten wished that the eight melodies would work right now, but being that this thing had no real feelings the song would be meaningless to it.

"He has changed, thanks to you pack of apes," Ninten glared at Starmaster. Starmaster gave a bit of a surprise. "Ah, so that's where Gigue got that look in his eye from. You filthy creatures have tampered with his very core. I can tell the creator will not be pleased to see his prize creation in such bad shape,"

Ninten began to get up again, shockingly enough, still glaring at Starmaster. "You don't get it do you?"

"What is there to get? You humans are a species with little threat, and can only bring devastation if allowed to survive. The human race strives for peace while at the same time others strive for destruction. It's a miracle that you've been able to get anything done with how…primitive you think,"

"It's the one thing you still don't understand. We humans aren't perfect, and neither do we claim perfection," Ninten said getting onto his feet, but now attempting to stand up straight. "But we always strive for greatness. When we get knocked down, we don't surrender or stay down, but we rise again. We don't cling to the belief of surrender, and neither do we practice it,"

"So, you're telling me that even though your race are a pack of fools, that your best traits are impudence, and persistence?"

"No, its more than that!" came a voice from seemingly nowhere. Both Ninten and Starmaster looked around the room for the source, but found no one. "It's the courage to try, and the hope that dwells within every human heart,"

Ninten began to recognize the voice. "Ana?"

"Yeah, we've heard everything this psychopath has said and I can't take it anymore!"

"She's right. The human race has made it's fair share of mistakes, but it's the ability to learn and adapt that makes us great," this voice belonged to Poo.

"Foolish humans. You think just because you have courage and hope that you'll win? That you can survive on such emotions alone?"

"It's these emotions that give us strength!" Kumatora's voice boomed.

"And it can be created aboundidly, so you do the math," Loid's voice said.

"A limitless source of strength?" Starmaster said perplex. "You humans don't have the means to make such a thing. Your lives are fragile, you haven't unlocked the key to immortatility, you don't even have a means of galactic space travel, and so how do puny creatures get it in your head that you can change your fate? That you can stand up to superior beings?"

"We don't know that for sure," Ninten said a little hopelessly.

"But…we sure as hell are going to try!" came a voice, from the room this time. Suddenly, Starmaster had a giant red hand made of pure PSI energy wrap around its body.

"What the-," it was silenced as the hand slammed it into the wall face first. The fist pulled back then slammed Starmaster into the wall again this time the hand opened up and slammed it against the wall with its palm flat. Ninten stared at the hand then looked over to Ness who was crouched on the ground. Star was behind him, conscious, and trying to help him to his feet. Ness smirked at Ninten, and Ninten smirked as he gave him a thumbs up. Suddenly, the red PSI hand burst to pieces as Starmaster crushed it. Ness pulled his hand back rubbing it to cure it of the aching. Starmaster was none to pleased. "If your plan is to wear me down you're wasting your time,"

"We're gonna beat you, that simple enough?" Ness asked.

Starmaster was thrown completely for a loop with this. "Why? Why? WHY? You humans just wont die! I have more power in my finger then you do in you're entire bodies, yet you still persist to fight? That doesn't make sense!"

"Because we have a cause to fight for," came another voice from the room. Everyone turned to see Claus on his feet holding up a still recovering Lucas. "We wont quit,"

"Why not?" Starmaster asked.

"He just told you stupid, it's because we have something to fight for. There's too much at stake to lose," came Teddy's voice.

Starmaster glared in Star's direction. "Star, I order you to cut that connection, now!"

The other humans in the room looked at Star confused. "I created a psychic link with your friends so they can hear everything that happens, and if they close their eyes they can see us too,"

"I gave you an order!" Starmaster demanded toward Star again.

"What's the matter, can't understand?" Duster's voice sounded.

"The power we have is too great for you to comprehend isn't it, after all you're only a machine," Jeff's voice sounded.

"You're only limited to what you were created for, you have no other purpose then this," Claus said.

"You wont have a purpose once this is done. If you fail you'd be thrown out like yesterday's garbage," Ness said.

"You're nothing but an empty shell, why would you think you could understand us?" Ninten added.

"You, over estimate your own strengths. That's why you humans are so foolish! You try inspite of the fact that failure is your strongest possibility, that there's a high chance of you dying. Your fighting a battle you couldn't win from the beginning yet you still fight. That's why you humans are nothing but an old joke,"

"I agree with you totally," came a weak voice devoid of much life. Everyone then focused their attention on Lucas who was still be held on his feet by Claus. "Humans are confusing, foolish really, but…they have this strength that is combinable. I respect them,"

"Respect, such creatures!" Starmaster spat obviously disgusted by the idea.

"I know weird, but…that's how I feel,"

"So does that mean you respect the dirt which you walk on, because that's basically what you just said to me!"

"That dirt can create beautiful landscapes and capable of giving life, if given the chance,"

"You've been exposed to their mongrel ways for a bit too long Gigue. I shall destroy them and set you free of this thing you call a conscious,"

Lucas began to lean off of his '_brother_' and at first Claus was going to protest, but Lucas reassured him with a smile. Claus backed off a bit and allowed Lucas to stand on his own. Lucas faced Starmaster with a stern face. Lucas eyes darted between Ness and Ninten. Ness and Ninten smirked as they both nod. Lucas glanced at Claus who nods also. Lucas then turned his full attention to Starmaster. The Starmaster glanced at everyone in the room trying to get an idea of what was about to happen. Lucas charged first, at the monster. Starmaster smirked seeing as he knew Lucas's attack patterns. Lucas gained a burst of a white aura signaling he has entered his PK Power stage.

"PK Love!" Lucas exclaimed blasting a burst of white energy. Starmaster knew this attack had long lost it's luster, and presented no threat. This was very serious assumption.

That proved false.

If anything the attack had grown stronger then ever. The sheer force of the attack over powered Starmaster, so it was pushed all the way into the thick wall of the room. Starmaster returned his gaze upward to see Lucas standing right in front of him. Lucas grabbed the robot by the throat.

"PSI Memory Scan!" instantly Lucas eyes began glowing a bright red, and then in an instant Lucas was digging through Starmaster's mind. Starmaster PSI strength wasn't enough to resist Lucas's sudden forced entrance into it's mind. Starmaster contained memories of Gigue, so that in turn should help Lucas regain parts of his memory. Lucas then pulled back at the same time stepping back, slightly agape. "It all makes sense now,"

Starmaster wouldn't allow Lucas a moment to absorb all that he had saw, however Starmaster wouldn't have a choice. Ninten came in from the side punching the thing in the side knocking it toward Claus. Claus, accessing the powers of Gigue, shot forward his most powerful PK Buster attack. The Golden blast overpowered the robotic double. Ness came charging in using his PK Rush attack. Ness pummeled Starmaster's body heavily then ended things with a roundhouse that sent Starmaster all they way back into it's seat. Starmaster sat in the chair slouched as its body let out sparks. Starmaster prepared to heal itself again, but Lucas jumped on it. Lucas pinned it's arms down with his feet. Lucas then gripped one of the still intact horns on Starmaster's head.

"**Recover from this!**" Lucas voice said darkly. In one swift motion Lucas ripped the head right off the robot's body, and taking out the robotic spinal cord that followed. "**You were designed after me, only to throw me off. You never stood a chance to defeat me, and you knew this from the very beginning**,"

Lucas tossed the head aside then pushed his hand against the body. "PK _**Heartbreak!**_"

A ball of intense PSI energy entered Lucas's palm then blasted the rest of the body to smithereens. Lucas had jumped back before the initial explosion therefore remained unscathed. Ness, Ninten, and Claus ran over to congratulate him.

"Way to go Lucas!" Claus exclaimed hugging Lucas tightly. At this point Lucas was glad his body was so strong.

"Glad to get that weight off your shoulder huh?" Ninten said patting Lucas on the back gently, or at least his version. Lucas almost fell over with how hard he was patting.

"Glad your okay pal," Ness said giving Lucas his usually hair ruffling, and Lucas giving his usual displeased face about it.

"Yeah, warm fuzzes all around," came Star from behind them. "Can we go now?"

Ness looked at her for a moment wide eyed. "So, that's how you get along with Nefarious,"

"Yeah, but Ness no offense to you but…." She trailed off looking at the floor. Obviously she wanted to be with Nefarious. Ness thought about it, but he wasn't really sure how they could separate again.

'_Come on out Nefarious, this girl still needs ya_,' Ness thought in his head. However, there was no reply or answer. Ness was confused, surely Nefarious still exist somewhere. They couldn't have bonded so completely that they could never be separate…. right?

"Nefarious…he's not coming back…is he?" Star asked looking back at Ness again, with a note of sadness.

"I…don't know Star," At this the girl seemed unsure on how to handle the news. Weather she should leap for joy, or breakdown into tears. She was human enough for both. Ness decided to turn away since he's never liked to see people cry. "What should we do now?"

"We should head back down to Earth," Lucas said.

"Then allow me," Ness said. Ness then began running around the group in circle. He ran around going faster and faster until. "PK Teleport!" When Ness hit that certain speed everyone present warped away.

In a burst of crimson red they returned to the surface of the planet, in the city Ellay. They actually ended up only a few meters off from their friends. There were happy reunions all around, and major causes for celebration. The Starmen had been crippled, their invasion force decimated, their warships either destroyed or damaged, and their leader existed no more. The day was won in everyone's eyes. Lucas however sat himself as an outsider off from the celebration backing away from everyone. Lucas then turned to walk toward a big pile of rubble. Lucas climbed to the top then sat down on top of the rubble. Claus was quick to notice the absence of his 'brother' seeing as the whole reason they were fighting was to defend him. Claus glanced around until he noticed Lucas atop a pile of rubble. Claus raised a curious eyebrow wondering why Lucas would purposely place himself out. Boney was quick to dash over to Lucas, but he was unable to climb the rubble for fear it could all come tumbling down on him. So Boney opted to just bark. Eventually Boney's barking grabbed everyone's attention.

"What's Lucas doing?" Duster asked.

"I don't know, he seemed fine when we beat that Starmaster guy," Ninten said.

Eventually everyone gathered at the bottom of the rubble, but still Lucas sat with his back to everyone. Claus was the first to try and grab Lucas's attention. "Hey Lucas, you okay?"

"To be honest…no," Lucas muttered sadly.

"What's wrong this time?" Kumatora asked.

"I remember…" Lucas trailed off. Everyone's eyes opened up at those words. "I remember a lot, not everything, but a lot,"

"Tell us then," Fuel said.

"Well…" Lucas lifted his head to the sky, then back down. He didn't bother to turn to everyone. "From the beginning then, that's where I'll start from what I know.

(Everyone pay close attention!)

"I was created to be the most powerful being in the universe. I'm supposed to be the ultimate power, and by my creators standards I had achieved that goal. Project PSI, otherwise known as Project G: Gigue. Yeah, that sounds familiar. To think I've come so far from those days. Ya see in my early days I was unable of feelings or emotions. I just didn't have them, and that was how things were supposed to be. However, I had a mind, a great and powerful mind that could learn and adapt. It's strange that I was meant to be so great even though I was the youngest one of-,"

"Hold the phone, youngest?" Ness asked completely shocked. Everyone else wanted to know the explanation.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to say I have six older brothers/sisters, hard to say what their gender is. I can't really remember all of them, but I know I do have siblings. We were known as the Immortal Soldiers, the most powerful group of PSI wielders,"

"I-Imortal, does that mean…" Jeff questioned.

"Yeah, they probably are still alive somewhere in the universe. Most of them are probably watching over Father," when the word father fell off Lucas's lips he instantly bit them. "I wonder what he thinks of me now. He had such high hopes for me, and I kinda fell bad letting him down,"

"Wait, start from the beginning who is this 'father' guy. Do you mean George?" Loid asked.

"No, I've had a few parents so I decided to strictly call them certain names. Hinawai was my mom, Flint is my dad, George is my poppa, and…and Maria is my momma," Lucas was glad he was facing the other way because he just started blushing.

"Then who is your 'father'?" Jeff asked.

"My creator of course," Lucas said turning head to look at everyone over his shoulder as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. Everyone looked shocked. "What's so surprising about that?"

"Why would you call that jerk your father!" Ninten yelled.

"He's the cause of all this, and you feel upset that you've disappointed him?" Paula asked a little disturbed.

Lucas just raised an eyebrow at them. "Even so, he's still my creator, and he's the reason I am alive. The least I could show him is gratitude and respect,"

"What!" everyone yelled.

"Well, isn't it normal to want to respect your parent?" Lucas asked.

"Your dad is evil!" Claus said.

"No, I think you mean my Father is evil, but even so he still has my respect," Everyone just stared at Lucas dumbfounded. Lucas glanced at them over his shoulder then shook his head. "Humans," he muttered.

Ninten sighed when Lucas said that. He guessed it must be an alien thing. Then he remembered something. "Tell us…what happened between you and my great grandparents?"

At this Lucas visible cringed, obviously a very painful memory. "Yeah…I'll tell you," Lucas glanced up at the sky again then back down. "Ya see, my original home planet was destroyed long before I was even born. I think my eldest brother was alive at that time, but that's another story. Apparently, our planet was destroyed because of a great war that was going on in our galaxy. The war was going on longer then anyone had hoped and it seemed to have no end. I guess the enemy decided to end it by means of destroying everything, so my home planet was destroyed. However, my Father's PSI powers saved most of the planets population. Thanks to his power he foresaw the attack and built an Ark, to be more specific a space colony codenamed, Star Colony. The girl there, Star, was probably named after it maybe to help jog my memory. The Star Colony roamed the galaxy completely undetected for years. During this time my Father aimed to create more powerful creatures skilled in PSI to help bring about a new era of peace. During the years of the Star's drifting three more of my siblings were created bringing the total to four which was more then enough to bring the galaxy to its knees,"

"I thought he wanted peace?" Flint asked.

"The fighting had to stop first," Lucas said. "Once the fighting was done then Father began creating a plan that could benefit all beings in the galaxy. Basically, weed out the creatures who would inevitably bring about chaos,"

"Who was he to make such a decision!" Kumatora barked.

"Please understand, he wasn't cold hearted about it,"

"So designing you without emotions, and creating seven immortal living weapons isn't bad?" Ness asked.

"He wasn't!" Lucas said clearly getting upset, but he knew they were only angry on his behalf. "He studied the creatures before we moved in. With my other siblings for lack of a better word, the genocides were…messy. Father kept trying to create a creature that was powerful enough to quickly bring about an understanding in the goal. That's when he finally got to me. The thing that he did differently with me then he did with my other siblings is he added a different ingredient,"

"What was it?" Fuel asked in awe.

"His very own blood," Everyone cringed at that.

"So, technically he's your creator, and your biological father," Jeff surmised.

"He had high hopes for me, and expected me to be the key in changing the universe. My older siblings trained me, and I studied directly under Father to what you guys would call…sociology and various other subjects?"

"So, you were the favorite huh?" Claus said a little put back. Lucas understood his feeling.

"Claus, those guys may be my real siblings, but none of them have the same connection we have,"

"I bet," Fuel said with a funny look in his eye.

"However I digress," Lucas said trying to get back to the story. "This cycle repeats for years and years. We closely study the creatures then we pass judgment. Now suddenly, we came across a sector that was rarely traveled. The Star Colony had recently been in a fight at that time I believe, and so it needed to be repaired. We found this part of space you guys call…The Milky Way? Anyway while in this part of space we scanned for any life, and remarkable enough we did find life. We were surprised because that this planet was actually thriving all by itself,"

"Why is that surprising?" Loid asked.

"Usually in other parts of the galaxy, the planets usually interact with each other for a means to an end. The planet was just by itself. We scanned the planet and noticed that the creatures had a very subtle supply of technology nothing stellar. The planets most advance equipment was like a toaster to us,"

"And then you met George and Maria?" Ninten asked.

"Hold on I'm getting to that. Even Father was a little put off by the creatures on the planet. They had no real supernatural powers about them. PSI was strictly used by my race, and my race alone. I believe that's why war broke out. Other creatures strive for the limitless power of PSI. Not many are capable, but humans give off a strong sense that it was a possibility. This couldn't be passed up, so we took two humans from the planet. A random choice really, and at first the people we took were completely freaked,"

"They were abducted after all," Ana said.

"Father had other things to tend to, and my brethren were all busy else where in the stars. Repairs needed to be made, and my siblings were busy with '_negotiations_'. So, this left the humans in my care. I was told to study them closely and make them feel as comfortable as possible. We knew for a fact that they could not harm us, so it made no sense to be unpleasant,"

"You did abducted them, that was the least you could do," Teddy said.

"Alright let me tell the story please," Lucas stated hoping for no more comments. "I interacted with them, I learned from them, and I began to understand emotions. They taught me more than what I thought was possible. They opened a new world for me. They showed me what caring was, compassion, and they felt grateful for my fair treatment of them. At first they practically threw everything in the room at me when I first met them, but…things changed. One day while I was speaking with poppa George on a subject involving the power of PSI. I was able to sense that they had the capability for PSI, and they assured me they were the regular run of the mill humans. This led me to believe that humans naturally have the ability for PSI. However it confused me, if they have the capabilities for such a power why are they so…different? They hold different values, and their goals are simple. I also found out they have a very short life line. To have big goals with so little time baffled me," Lucas then began chuckling to himself. "Maria used to say I looked pretty adorable when I was confused. Maria took a role I wasn't expecting her to take at all. She looked over me, she cared for me, and the most critical is she discouraged violence. She called our goals senseless violence, and at the time I thought it was insulting. I remember I diamonded to know what kind of peace could she spread on her own, and how this goal would be accomplished. Ya know what she said, she said, "With a simply melody of course,". Not understanding I demanded her to elaborate to me this so called melody, so she sat me down then began singing her song," Lucas smiled as he closed his eyes to focus on the scene. "When I heard it, I felt such a wave peace wash over me. It felt good and I felt so contempt. I rarely slept, but when I hear that song was out like a light. I napped often just to hear that song. Her voice, it was so beautiful. Poppa George said she took singing lesson when she was little, and that her mother used to sing the song to her,"

"Is that when things changed?" Ness asked.

"Oh yeah, things changed big time. Father began to notice my sudden intoxication with the humans, and grew more curious when I called them momma and poppa. Father saw me growing attached to the humans, but saw no harm in it. I suppose he was unaware or just to busy to deal with it at the time. Whatever the case it continued on for a long time. I grew fonder of them, and then Father asked for my full report on the humans since I had been with them. I reported everything, and this is when things took a turn for the worst," Lucas said sadly.

"What happened?" Poo asked.

"I told Father all that I had learned from them. The song, emotions, compassion, and even began to question the very cause with which I was created for. I questioned everything I knew just from getting a different perspective. Obviously, Father was not pleased by any of the information that was presented to him. The thing that disturbed him most would have to be that all humans have the ability to learn PSI, and to test out this theory I had taught both George and Maria PSI powers. Immediately Father called all the Immortal Soldiers back to the Star Colony. I was unaware of the meeting, but I was aware of my brethrens sudden return. I didn't read much into it, but I did sense something was wrong. Poppa felt it too. It wasn't long until I got wind of the possibility that Father wanted to annihilate the humans. When I got word of this, I felt, conflicted. No doubt I would be the one to destroy the humans given my interaction with them, but with all that I learned and all I know the question really was, could I do it?"

"I know George was able to escape, but what happened to Maria exactly?" Ninten asked. Lucas gave a heavy sigh as he turned to face Ninten directly to answer the question. Everyone was shocked to see that Lucas was crying, heavily. Ninten withdrew his question.

"N-No you have a right to know what happened Ninten," Lucas stuttered out between his tears. He tried to get himself together enough to finish. "I was able to get Poppa out first under the radar. Poppa explained to me that he should go home, but insisted that I take care of Maria. He didn't want her to be a product of his escape should he fail to get away, and he knew I would protect her. I helped him escape, but it was only a little while till Father caught wind of what I had done. I-I-I knew for a fact…they would kill her. They thought she tainted me with her song, that she used some form of PSI to brainwash me. That is why they kept their distance from this planet for fear of being corrupted and turned against their own," Lucas rubbed his eyes to wipe away some tears. "I promised Poppa to protect Momma, so I was gonna do it. Father wanted me for questioning, but I was already on my way to get Maria away,"

"And you were able to get George away because it was unexpected, but now that they were on to you…" Duster started.

"I had to fight my way to get her to safety. It was Father's foresight to put them in a room on the other side of the escape pod hanger. I would've taken the short way, but it was heavily guarded and I feared Maria's safety. I almost lost her on my way there, but we did make it," Lucas clenched his eyes closed as the tears began to really come down. Claus couldn't stand seeing Lucas like this, but it turns out Fuel was the first to move up the pile. Fuel calmed Lucas down to a certain degree by rubbing his back.

"Speak, it might make you feel better if you don't keep it in," Fuel said.

Lucas nods. "T-T-Then…I prepare her transport. The other Immortal Soldiers were just outside the door I sealed. I got everything ready to go. I hurry to open the transport and direct her inside…I was so stupid!" Lucas yelled slamming his fist on his knees.

"What happened?"

"T-They forced their way through the door…they were about to smash the console that was needed for launch. I went to defend it and fight them off. I couldn't believe I was fighting them all off by myself, and neither could they. I wasn't going to last though, and just when I pushed them all back against a force field I created…Maria…she forced…s-she forced me into the pod!" Lucas wailed. "I was so surprised and shocked I didn't react right away. All I saw her do was smile as she went toward the console. I already put in coordinates, and now all she had to do was pull the latch for launch," Lucas cried out in such a way everyone thought he might die. "I was so stupid! I should've closed the door, I should've sealed the hatch, and I should've spared her from pain!"It was this time Claus made his way up the rubble to comfort Lucas. Lucas fell into his brother's chest as he cried more and more. Claus rubbed Lucas's back to soothe him. Lucas pulled away from Claus enough to finish. "The glass was too thick for me to break with one shot, and the barrier I raised to block off my siblings was already weakening. Then she offered these words to me she said (Giegue you must live your life for yourself. You must decide what's right and what's wrong, and you must decide your place. Your Father says you are to impact the universe and I don't disagree with that. But how you impact it is totally up to you and only you. Live for your dreams, and show compassion and care to anyone who needs it. Your natural instinct isn't to destroy it's to protect). She pressed the button just as she was attack, and torn limb from limb. I could only call out her name…"

"Shhh, it's over now," Claus said soothingly to Lucas as he let his tears fall unrestricted.

"To think, that's what happened. I wonder why she didn't share this story with us," Ninten said looking at the ground.

"Maybe, she knew we would eventually," Loid suggested.

Lucas didn't know how they were able to get in contact with Maria after her death, but he could tell they longer had the means. He'd give anything to talk to her again, to hear her sing.

"Take a melody~," Lucas's eyes opened shocked. "Simply as can be~…" Lucas looked up then down at Ana. "Give it some words and…Sweet harmony…Raise your voices all day long now love grows strong now, sing a melody~ of love oh love~," Ana sung. Ninten and Loid smirked catching on.

"Take a melody…simple as can be give it some words and…"

"Sweet harmony~," Ness and his crew joined in.

"Raise your voices, all day long now love grow strong now sing a melody, of love oh love," joined in Kumatora, Duster, Flint, and Boney as best he could. They weren't too familiar with all the words, but they knew enough. Lucas was awe stricken, but then he closed his eyes and listened to the song.

"La, la, la, la, laaaa…

La, la, la, la, la, laaaa…

La, la, la, laaa, la, la, la, laaaa…

La, la, la, la

La-la,la-la

La-la, la-la

La, la, la, la, la, la, laaaa…

Laaa, laaaaaa…

Take a meloooody, simple as can beeeee…

Give it some words and sweet harmooony…

Raise your voices all day long now, love grows strong now…

Sing a melody of loooove… oh, looove,"

"Thanks, so much," Lucas muttered as he continued to listen to the song. It's strange that once upon a time this song caused him such pain in his heart. He didn't remember what happened to him after Maria set him out into space, but he figured he would learn about it later. For now, he was going enjoy his momma's song. He knew everyone here wasn't the best singer, but it's the thought that counted. Claus even joined in and he knew for fact he hated singing, and was/is quite bad at it. Lucas didn't care how it sounded, it just made him feel so much better. "Thank you everyone," Everyone smiled up at him as they stopped singing. "Thank you all, for helping me through this, and for stopping me from making a big mistake. Both then and now,"

"What happened after Maria…ya know?"

"I don't remember what happened to me after that, it's kinda blurry. Obviously they recaptured me, but I don't think I willingly come to Earth to destroy anyone,"

"With how scary you were coulda fooled me," Loid said.

"And now, I'm gonna return to favor," Everyone looked at Lucas confused for a moment. "There was a reason I kept looking into the sky,"

When he said that everyone turned their attention up to that the Starmen's homeworld had not moved an inch from it's place. Everyone wanted an explanation, but got it once they noticed a big bright light growing bigger in the center of the planet like structure.

"W-What is that?" Kumatora asked.

"From my position I'd say a cannon of some kind charged with high amounts of plasma energy. I guess since they can't destroy us one-way, they'll do it another, and get Lucas from the ashes," Jeff said. "Well what'll be left after this,"

"Nothing is going to happen to you guys," Lucas said sliding down the rubble and standing before them. "I may've failed Maria, but I wont fail you guys. I should be able to charge enough power to blow that thing away,"

"Lucas, that's crazy, don't you remember with the dragon. I thought you almost died with how much energy you let out!" Claus exclaimed against the idea in general.

"I will be honest with you guys…this human body of mine wasn't made for a such a high release of energy. I may end up blowing myself up as well. I don't know if I can regenerate from a puddle,"

"And we're not gonna find out!"

"Claus, to be honest I told you guys that story to stall you guys. At this point it's do or die time,"

"I wont let you do that!"

"Claus, I have to, you have to let me,"

"I might not ever see you again,"

"I'm ageless, I walk through the door of our home before ya know it," Lucas weakly encouraged Claus. It was hard for Claus to just let go like this.

"What about us Lucas, you think he's the only one who doesn't want you going on a suicide mission!" Ninten exclaimed. "If there's ever gonna be a suicide mission we go together or no one goes!"

"I understand guys…I really do,"

"If you do then lets stop talking about it and lets go! We have to get back up there, I can teleport us inside so we can stop it," Ness said motioning everyone to hurry. Lucas weakly grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"You wouldn't be able to get to it fast enough, even with your speed. The only approach is the direct one, I can do this, let me show them I can do more. Let me show you," Lucas pleaded to him.

"Lucas we believe in you, but…"

"Then let me go, so I can believe in myself, please,"

"You should let him go," commented Star. "He should be able to push back the blast, surviving is another story though,"

"I believe it would be the best thing to do," said Poo. Everyone stared at him dumbly, save Lucas and Star who just walked to the side to talk. Seeing this Poo decided to speak up for him. "Lucas has proven himself a worthy fighter, and friend. We can trust him to do this. He needs to do this to prove to himself, and his Father that he can do more then destroy,"

"He wont survive such an attack though," Jeff clarified trying to drive this point home. "He may be unbelievable powerful, but the fact is he isn't in the body he was born in. He may be able to do this, but his body wont be able to withstand all that force,"

"Plus, if he wants to stand a chance he's gonna have to go at it with even greater force, and I don't think he'd be able to generate that much force on his own," Loid added.

"I say let the kid go, he wants to do this, we shouldn't stand in his way," Teddy said.

"But-," Ness started.

"Guys!" everyone turned to look at Lucas who already gained his white aura around his body. "I'm going now, so you wanna spend this time arguing about it, are do you wanna say something meaningful?"

"Lucas-," Claus started, but was cut short by the look Lucas gave him. He sighed. "I…I just want you to know that no matter what, we'll be brothers,"

"I will remember," Lucas turned, but Claus grabbed his arm.

"But don't you dare not come back, we still have to deal with that Father of yours,"

Lucas smiled and nods. Begrudgingly everyone began saying their so longs to Lucas. Lucas hugged Flint tightly, he allowed Boney one last cuddle, he shook hands with Duster, and hugged Kumatora. Lucas shook hands with Teddy, Loid, and Jeff thanking them. He bowed to Poo who responded the same way. Lucas hugged Ana and Paula thanking them for their kind words. It hurt to let a friend go, but it needed to be done. Lucas looked up to see the cannon on the Starmen homeworld looked almost fully charged. Lucas turned to Ninten.

"I'm gonna need one last thing Ninten," Lucas said.

"What," Ninten said looking away sadly.

"I'm gonna need a heck of kick start for climbing up there, and you're the only one strong enough. Can ya help me?"

"I don't want to, but of course I will,"

Lucas smiled at Ninten. Lucas then turned to Ness who had on a annoyed face. "Well?"

"Ness, you know I gotta do this,"

"Well go then, I'm not gonna stop you, but…" Ness's face softens a bit. "I'm not patient so don't take too long to come back," Ness said ruffling his hair.

"Right, and don't be mad, but I promised Star this," Lucas said as he placed his hand Ness's forehead. Before Ness could ask Ness felt this tearing feeling throughout his entire body. Suddenly his PSI flared up to surround his body. Lucas gave one good yank and Nefarious fell out to the ground. Ness put his hand to his chest to catch his breath while Star ran to Nefarious side. Ness looked at Lucas. "Everyone needs someone to care for,"

"I'll…let that slide," Ness said.

Lucas's white aura then began to get brighter and brighter. The light was shining so bright everyone had to cover their face. The glow then began to cover his very form. All everyone was able to see was Lucas's white silhouette, and his bright red eyes. Lucas reached his hand out to Ninten. Ninten powered up his PK Power as he took hold of Lucas's hand and wrist with both of his hands respectively. Ninten then began to spin around in a circle faster, faster, and faster.

"Good luck," Ninten said as he launched Lucas into the stratosphere.

As Lucas flew through the air he left a bright white trail behind him. Lucas pushed his fist forward as he flew towards the Starmen homeworld planning to destroy them once and for all. Lucas gritted his teeth, as he forced out more and more of his energy. From another's point of view, he looked a like a brilliant white comet flying through the air. Lucas shot right through the warships that got in his path as he went straight for the homeworld. Lucas thought that he blew up planets three times larger then this, so he thought it wouldn't be too difficult.

Lucas was in for a surprise.

Obviously, the Starmen onboard the Homeworld saw Lucas's approach and acted accordingly. They fired the stored up energy they had gathered. The cannon itself was on the inside of the Homeworld. The cannon looked like the pointy end of a red emerald. It was canceled by the panels around the Homeworld. Lucas didn't back down even with this problem in front of him. He met the attack head on, with all his might. When he met that laser blast he had to agree with Jeff to say it was a plasma cannon of sorts. He's glad that he took that liftoff with Ninten to gain more force, but now it seemed he was dead even with the laser. He could neither push it back, and he wouldn't dare move to the side. Lucas's flight trail ended the moment he hit the laser directly. Lucas had put out enough power to hold all of the laser back, so none of it was getting through. Lucas held up his arms with his palms flat as he held back the laser attack with all his might. He knew he couldn't do this forever, but he needed to stall as best he could. He suddenly felt his arms give in a bit to the laser, but Lucas immediately straightened his arms back out again. Lucas didn't know how long he would last, but he needed to try.

"**_You can do it Lucas_**!" Ness's voice sounded. Lucas was so shocked he almost lost the laser, but gained it back. He assumed Star opened up another psychic channel.

"_**Give it all you got buddy**_!" Ninten's voice came.

"_**If you fail the entire planet will be no more**_," Nefarious's voice came.

"_**Tough it out Lucas**_!" Kumatora exclaimed.

"_**You can do it**_!" Paula exclaimed.

"_**We know you can**_," came Ana's soft voice.

"_**Lucas, don't give up**_," Fuel's voice came.

"_**Let these people know that you've changed**_," Jeff's voice sounded.

"_**Trust your abilities**_," came Poo's advise.

"_**Let them know it's always the quiet ones**_!" Loid exclaimed.

"_**I have a performance tomorrow, so my question to you is will I get to go to it**_?" came Teddy's way of encouragement.

"_**You cannot fail Lucas**_," Duster said.

"**_You're too strong_**," Flint's voice came.

"(**_Win for everyone_**!)" came Boney's bark.

"**_You heard them, win_**!" Star exclaimed.

"_**Lucas**_!" came Claus's voice.

Lucas gritted his teeth to concentrate on the goal ahead of him. He couldn't fail with so many counting on him. Lucas narrowed his eyes to focus more of his power. With each encouragement his friends gave Lucas pushed back. However, Lucas still lacked that one push.

"_Giegue_…" came a voice. Lucas's eyes shot opened upon recognizing the voice. An image of Maria appeared in his mind. "_Protect everyone's dreams_…"

Lucas stared off in space for a moment before blinking his focus back. "I am the most powerful PSI wielder in the world, Lucas!"

At this statement power suddenly exploded from Lucas's body almost destroying him in the process. Lucas then began pushing against the laser with his progress not detouring in the slightest.

_Take a meloooody, simple as can beeeee_…

_Give it some words and sweet harmooony_…

"Momma, Maria, I can hear it…" Lucas muttered.

_Raise your voices all day long now, love grows strong now_…

_Sing a melody of loooove_… _oh, looove_

"I can hear your voice…" Tears began to spill from Lucas's eyes. Lucas was able to push back the laser all the way back to the Homeworld. Now the laser was no longer a threat, and he was far enough from the Earth to do this. "PK…Supernova!"

Then suddenly a great white light erupted from that spot in the sky. It grew and grew and grew until it was probably the size of the moon. It blinded everyone down on Earth with how bright it was. And when the light finally faded away everyone was shocked to see nothing but the clear sky. The Homeworld, the warships, and the Starmen all of them are gone. At this point there was a planet wide celebration, while in a small spot in the city of Ellay. There were those who are mourning. For the friend they lost.

"_Maria…you were right…_"

* * *

A/N: Well doesn't this just bring tears to your eyes. I know it should if you have a heart. While I answered some questions, now I created all new ones. Who are these siblings of Lucas's, who is this Father he spoke of, and why the heck am I asking you guys? All questions will be answered in the grand finale of the series. Until then thanks for all those who read and I hoped you enjoyed. But don't worry; I'm at least going to leave ya with an Epilogue…next part. All in all though this story is done, until next time in…

Shadows of the Past…


	16. The End of The Beginning

_**Triple Threat Reformed Epilogue**_

"_**The End and the Beginning,"**_

Lucas felt his body floating in a endless space. His eyes closed as if asleep. He was completely unaware of where he was, and if conscious would be quite confused. He floated gently down to what seemed like a floor. He lied there, motionless and unmoved. Suddenly a voice began to speak.

"_Gigue, its time to wake up_," came a sweet voice. Lucas's eye instantly shot open as his body shot up as well. He started breathing heavily as if he was holding his breathe the whole time. He looked around for a moment.

"Where am I?" He asked no one in particular. He was a in a place full of nothing but a white canvas. Nothing but endless white, and an almost blinding glow. Lucas also felt some strange energy all around him, but couldn't figure out what it was.

"_Gigue…_" Lucas's head turned from the side to side. He stood to his feet to do a complete 360 sweep of the area. He saw no one, so who could have spoken. "_Gigue…it's so good to see you again_,"

"W-Who's there," Lucas spoke nervously.

"_I am, _here,"

Lucas turned around sharply to see a woman in a purple gown that covered her from neck to toe, blonde hair, and a bright smile. Lucas stared at her dumbfounded.

"Your…face…I've seen it before," Lucas mused.

"Yes, you have, try to remember Giegue,"

Usually Lucas would've told her that's not his name, but the way she said it. It made him feel like it was alright, and he didn't care what she called him. He just felt okay with her, but her face. Lucas just couldn't place it.

"Maybe your putting to much pressure on him hun," came another voice, this one male. The person appeared right behind the woman. He wore brown kakis, a light blue button up shirt, a thin top of brown grayish hair, and a well-toned body. Lucas stared at the man just as hard. "Yeah, why don't we just tell him?"

"He has to remember, it's the only way he will find what he's looking for," the woman quickly shot back.

"I think your being silly,"

"Well now we're thinking alike aren't we?"

"I'll respectfully ignore that comment to continue to say that letting him know wouldn't hurt,"

"Not us, but him. We can't allow him to rely on us,"

"Why not?"

"George, I've been explaining that to you for the last…I lost count at 421 years!"

"Probably cause no matter how many times you tell him, it'll just fly over my head,"

"Why haven't I decided to leave you yet?" the woman asked.

The man drew closer to hold the woman, which she fought playfully with a smile. "I would like to think it's cause you love me,"

"Well that is a thought," she replied.

It felt like Lucas went from the center of attention to becoming a third wheel. The feeling wasn't new in the slightest, but in this situation it was most familiar. Lucas then caught what the woman called the man.

"George?" Lucas questioned the man. They both seemed to just remember that Lucas was there. "So…that means…your…"

The woman smiled and nods. Lucas's eyes got wet as tears began to instantly spill from his eyes. Without a word he lunged toward his Momma and Poppa. He held them close as he began crying harsh tears of resent and pain. It all seemed to melt away when they held him in their arms. The pain, the anguish, and the regret, all just eased out of his heart. Lucas felt he was final complete and his goal was reached. He got to save his friends and see his momma and poppa. It was all finally said and done.

"We missed you Gigue," Maria said.

"Now hon, you know he doesn't go by that name anymore. He likes Lucas," George reminded her.

"Oh, I forgot, I guess when I look into those eyes that's who I see,"

"I-I don't care what you call me," Lucas spoke pulling away enough so he could speak and be heard. "I just don't you to leave me…ever again," George and Maria both trade unsure a look. Lucas caught their unsure looks and looked at them hopefully. "Right?"

"I'm sorry big guy, but…" George took a knee to Lucas's level. "Things just can't end like this. You can't die Lucas,"

"T-Then…how am I here?" Lucas asked.

"This is a magicant Lucas, like Ninten's, except yours is empty as you can tell. You choose to fill your magicant with people that you've lost and may possible never see again because of your ability to not die,"

"I chose this?"

"Yes, your heart created it. It's like a way of showing the ones close to you aren't really as far as you think," Maria spoke kneeling down as well.

"Then I'll stay here!" Lucas said passionately. I may not be dead, but I don't have to go anywhere.

"The choice isn't yours Lucas,"

"Then when will it be!" Lucas yelled as more tears fell from his face. Throughout all the times Lucas has cried this time would have to hurt the most. "When will I have a choice?"

"When you take away the person who makes the decisions," George said.

Lucas stared terrified at George. "No…I can't he's too powerful…he'll destroy me,"

"You cannot fear him forever Lucas,"

"Father is on a level of power that no living being can obtain,"

"No one but you Lucas, he made you from his own blood. He's your biological father. The job of the son is to surpass the father,"

"I can't do it, not like this,"

"You can if you really want to," came another voice. It was so sweet and innocent. Lucas instantly recognized it. His head turned around so quickly he almost got whiplash. There she was, his mom, Hinawai.

"Mom…" Lucas muttered. Hinawai came closer then wiped the tears away from Lucas's face.

"Your too big to be bawling your eyes out aren't you, but I suppose you wouldn't by my little Lucas if you didn't," she said sweetly with a smile. Instinctively, Lucas wanted to wrap his arms around her, but he forced them to his side. Hinawai noticed his restraint. "What's wrong?"

"I lied to you…you sacrificed your life for someone who could live forever, and for someone who could've saved you. I failed you most of all. Claus is your real son,"

"Well that's silly," Hinawai said.

"What?"

"Lucas honey, I knew you were different. I knew you had such a strong will that nobody else noticed. I'll admit that you being an alien from another world and already having another set of parents was something I didn't know. It does explain how manners came so easy to you though. Lucas, you are my son, weather you believe it or not. Being related by blood isn't the only thing that can connect people,"

"It isn't?"

"No, it's the hearts that are connected to you, and the hearts you connect with," Maria said.

Lucas turned to Hinawai. "Is it…alright…if I hug you?"

"It's silly that you have to even ask," Hinawai said opening her arms. That's all Lucas needed as he leaped into her arms. He hugged her tightly. "That's my baby,"

"No matter what, mom, I always loved you,"

"I know, and you have a lot of love to share,"

"Lucas," George said. Lucas released Hinawai to look at his poppa. "Your memory has still not fully returned, and there are still blanks that need to be filled. You must find the clues you need on Earth to prepare you for the battle ahead. You Father hasn't given up on you, and you can't give up on him. You have to create a wave of change for the Giganians,"

"A weapon capable of love," Lucas said chuckling. "Who'd a thought?"

"That's because you are no weapon, you are a blessing. You must be ready for the burdens son,"

"I don't know if I can do this, but I will try. For you all," Lucas said. Suddenly, Lucas felt a simultaneous tug on his arms and legs. He looked to see blacks chains wrapped around his wrist and ankles. He looked farther back to see a swirling black portal. It looked displaced in all the white. Lucas looked fearful. "What's happening?"

"Your being pulled back into the living world. This was only a temporary meeting," George explained.

"You mean, I can only come here, if I die!"

"Don't think of it that way Lucas, us being here shows that we're not far behind. That we're still with you," Hinawai said.

Lucas resisted against the chains, but his strength was nothing compared to the chains. He began to be pulled away from them.

"No, Mom, momma, poppa! I don't wanna go!"

"You have to in order to help protect everyone Lucas,"

"I don't care I want you guys!"

"Don't say that Lucas, you know that's not right," Maria said. She came closer to the struggling child. With a face of regret she bent down to kiss him on the forehead. "I'm sorry I forced you into the pod Lucas, and I'm sorry things ended like that. However, you must remember, I'll never be far as long as you keep me in your heart,"

The chains gave one powerful jerk and Lucas's body went flying back into the portal. His lower body was already inside, while his upper body was thrashing endlessly to get free. "NOOOOOO!"

_Take a melody…_

_Simple as can be…_

_Give it some words and, sweet harmony…_

Lucas stopped to stare at Maria. He began to relax bit by bit.

_Raise your voices all day long now, love grows strong now_

_Sing a melody, of, oh, love…_

"Momma, I will kept you in my heart…always," Lucas muttered as his face was pulled into the portal and a blanket of darkness takes the place of Maria.

* * *

"Sir, he''s waking up!" exclaimed a distant voice.

"Finally, Project PSI, our pride and joy, the most powerful weapon in the universe. Wake up, little brother…"


End file.
